Return of the Crown Prince
by kaleen1212
Summary: Visting dignataries are being kidnapped. President Whitmore turns to Ironside to find out who is behind it and assigns him to protect the returning crown prince. Ironside must solve the case because if the crown prince is in danger, so is Eve.
1. Chapter 1

Return of the Crown Prince

Chapter 01

1.1

The lights in the restaurant were low, the music was soft and the booth was secluded. Barbara looked across the table at her dinner companion who seemed to be lost in thought. She sipped from her champagne glass and continued to watch him. It had been more than five minutes since Robert Ironside had said a word.

"I was under the impression that we were supposed to be having dinner together," she said to him as she covered his hand with hers.

Having been brought out of his thoughts, Ironside looked into her eyes and said, "I am sorry Barbara. I know I have not been very good company tonight."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked him.

"There is nothing really to talk about. There are just some cases we have not been able to solve and some of the details are still in my head. It is hard to leave them at the office, I guess."

"Bob you have been distracted the last three times we have seen one another. I have to share you with an entire police force as it is. I really would like your attention when we are together."

Ironside pulled his hand out from under hers, brought it to his lips and kissed it. "You are right. I am sorry. You now have my undivided attention."

She squeezed his hand and smiled. "Is it really that hard for you to leave your work at the office?"

Ironside smiled back at her. "No, not always. Sometimes it can be though."

"So do you want to tell me about it?" She asked. When he hesitated, she said. "It might help to have someone to talk to about it besides Ed, Eve and Mark."

"There have been a string of high profile kidnappings across the country. The latest one happened last week."

"I have not read anything about any kidnappings."

"No, because none of them were reported in the news."

"I don't understand. If they were high profile, then how in the world were they kept quiet?" Barbara asked.

"A quarter of a million dollars was paid in each instance by the United States Government, after which the victims were released. The government kept it out of the papers." Ironside replied.

"So there was nothing in the papers regarding ransom or kidnappings," she said trying to recall anything she might have read in the San Francisco Chronicle. "Why would the government conceal it?"

"Because the government did not want the heads of states to know."

"I don't understand. Are you saying that the government paid the ransom to get these people back but concealed it from their governments?"

"That is exactly what I am saying," Ironside answered.

"But why? I thought the government did not pay blackmail or ransom?"

Ironside pondered how much to tell her. "The government says they will not pay it. If the world got wind they would, every terrorist and kook in the world would start kidnapping dignataries and Americans."

"I have had several calls from Jim Whitmore. There have been at least five of these kidnappings in the last six months."

"No one knows about it? In this day and age, I find it hard to believe they have been able to keep a lid on it."

"Never underestimate the government." Ironside took another sip of his champagne.

"And by the government, you mean President Whitmore?" Barbara inquired.

"Yes."

"Why are they covering it up?" She asked the detective.

"I don't know all the details. That is all President Whitmore would tell me," Ironside said. "He told me I was on a need to know basis. Apparently he will be in touch with me shortly."

"Bob, you are a police detective. Why in the world would he involve you in this?"

"I don't know Barbara, probably because he trusts me," Ironside answered.

Barbara shook her head. "I don't like it. You were lucky to get out of Washington alive when he sent for you to investigate his wife's death. You are not CIA or the FBI, Robert. He should not be using you for government work. He can't expect me to sit here worrying while he makes you the target of political conflicts. Doesn't he realize you are in a whee…" Barbara broke off before she finished.

"Wheelchair? Is that what you were going to say? In other words, doesn't he realize I am a cripple? Is that what you were going to say?"

She reached out and touched his hand. "Those are your words not mine."

"So you think of me as a cripple?" Ironside said withdrawing his hand.

"No, Bob. You know better than that. I think of it as a disability, one you handle extremely well. I just feel the president should be using the resources the American taxpayers provide him with. You have a job here, which you are very good at. You turned him down when he asked you to join his administration. He has no right to use your friendship to drag you in to White House business," Barbara finished with a touch of anger in her voice.

Ironside calmed immediately. He knew that Barbara's concern for him was genuine and he regretted his harsh words. Barbara accepted him for what he was….and he was a cripple. It did not matter to her. He reached out and took her hand in his. "I am sorry, Barbara. I spoke out of anger and I should not have."

She smiled at him. "Forget it Bob. Would you like to come back to my place?"

"I already told Mark I would not be back until morning," he said as he kissed the back of her hand.

"Please understand, it is because I love you that I worry about you," she whispered.

Ironside smiled at her revealing the long dimples along both sides of his face. "We are probably worrying over nothing. Jim Whitmore is probably just bouncing it off me to help him make decisions. Nothing will likely come of it, Barbara. So don't trouble yourself with it. Let's go to your place and forget President Whitmore, kidnappings and the San Francisco police department." Ironside put his hand up to signal the waitress for the check.

1.2

"Do we know when the prince will be coming to the United States yet?" The man standing beside the fireplace asked.

"Sometime in the coming week," the younger man sitting on the couch replied.

"To Washington DC?"

"No, our source in Washington said the prince chooses to arrive in San Francisco."

"San Francisco? Why in hell is he arriving in San Francisco?"

"I don't know sir. I only know our source says it is so."

"That bothers me."

"Why should it bother you that the prince is arriving in San Francisco?"

"Come now, were you in a cave during the president's trial? He was defended by California's most celebrated attorney and the president himself asked for his brother, the San Francisco police detective to do the investigating."

"You are talking about Ironside?"

"Yes, Chief Robert T. Ironside to be exact."

"But sir, what does Ironside have to do with us?"

"If the prince is going to arrive in San Francisco, just who do you think President Whitmore will ask to have in charge of his safety?"

"Ironside, more than likely."

"Exactly. He will make it very difficult for us to carry out our plan. I don't want to tangle with that damn crippled cop. He's dangerous."

"Look boss, I know Ironside has this reputation for being a great crime buster but surely a good deal of that reputation must be glorified. He can't possibly be the super hero he is made out to be."

"The criminal element would disagree with you. So would you like to stake your life on that?"

The young man showed certain discomfort. "No….of course not but there has to be a way to keep him from becoming a problem."

"That is going to be your job. Ironside is your problem. Make sure he does not become my problem. As soon as you know when the prince is coming in, call me."

1.3

The waitress set a steak dinner down in front of Detective Sgt. Ed Brown. A big grin spread across his face. Eve and Mark look at one another with smiles. "I can't believe that the chief actually sprung for dinner tonight," Ed said as he cut the steak to check to see if it had been cooked medium rare.

"Oh come now, Ed." Eve said. "The chief has bought our dinner on many occasions."

"Yes, but never before has he handed us his credit card and told us not to spare any expense," Ed said.

"I would be careful about how much you put on that credit card if I were you," Mark suggested.

"Oh Mark, don't warn him. I would love to see Ed explain that steak to the chief," Eve said as she bit into her cheeseburger.

Mark who had also ordered a cheeseburger smiled as he brought the cheeseburger to his lips. He looked at Eve whose expression had changed. "What's the matter Eve?"

"Actually, I don't think the chief would say a word no matter how much we put on his credit card," she said.

Ed stopped cutting his steak. "Why do you say that?"

"Oh, I don't know. It's just a feeling I have."

"Here we go, Ed. I think we are about to be served up a bit of woman's intuition," Mark said.

"Oh boy," Ed said.

"Now stop it both of you," Eve scolded. "I think you should hear what I have to say.

"Do we have a choice," Mark asked.

"No, you don't," Eve said.

"Alright since we have no choice give us a bit of that woman's intuition," Ed sighed.

"Something is bothering the chief."

"Something is always bothering the chief," Ed said.

"But it is different this time," Eve countered.

"Here we go." Mark said.

"Mark, you are with him more than we are. Have you not sensed something is bothering him?"

"He's been quiet but he is often quiet when he is trying to figure out a case."

"No Mark, if he is troubled about a case, he engages us in conversation. We share our thoughts with him. Then a light turns on and he solves the case. He is not asking us for help. If fact, today he received a phone call and when he found out who it was, he sent me out of the room."

"Eve, he has sent us all out of the room at one time or another. It doesn't mean anything at all except that he wanted privacy," Mark said.

"No, when he got done with that call, it was as if he was trying to hide something from me. After that, he was distracted all day. It is not the first time he has been distracted like that with a phone call."

Ed drank down the last of his beer. "Even if what you say is true, Eve, you know the chief, he is not going to tell us anything until he is ready."

"Something is up with him, Ed. I just know it."

"Ok for sake of argument, let's say something is up with him," Ed said. "Just exactly what do you propose we do about it?"

"The three of us could sit down and talk to him about it."

Mark and Ed were shaking their heads. "No way is this cat going to do that."

"Me neither," Ed said.

"Alright than I will do it myself, you cowards," Eve said. "I will go back to the office and talk to the chief."

"You can go back to the office but you will not talk to him," Mark said.

"Why not?"

"Because before he left, he told me he would not be back tonight. He and Barbara went out to dinner."

"Then I will talk to him tomorrow."

Mark and Ed looked at one another. "Woman's intuition," Ed mumbled.

1.4

Darkness had fallen on Washington DC and President James Whitmore was still in the oval office. He looked out the window and watched the leaves blow in the breeze. He wondered why he had wanted this job. So far it has brought him nothing but heartache. Losing his wife had been in major blow but being accused of her murder was devastating.

He had never dreamed when he ran for president his adversaries would be so ruthless. When he'd been accused of murdering his wife, he turned to his longtime friends, Perry Mason and Robert T. Ironside to help him. They were relentless in their defense of him. They had risked their lives to find the real killer. Whitmore had felt so guilty having to ask them for help when he knew his enemies would not hesitate to kill either one of them. Yet both men prevailed.

Ironside and Mason not only cleared him of the charge of murder but also brought to justice the individual behind his wife's murder. Several others had been arrested as accomplices. Yet the personal cost to him was higher than he could be bare at times.

Now once again he had to turn to his detective friend. There was no one in Washington he trusted to handle the job. Whitmore, no matter how sure he thought he was about people, he simply did not trust anyone... that is except Robert T Ironside.

He hated using their friendship in order to impose upon him but he simply had no choice. Ironside was the only one he trusted to handle this. He wished Bob had accepted his request to serve in his administration. Ironside's sharp mind and his ability to read people would have been invaluable.

The fact that Bob had once before protected the crown prince made him the logical one to run this operation. Whitmore found out that Ironside and his staff had prevented an international incident.

The crown prince had decided to have a night out on the town his last night in San Francisco. Sgt. Brown and Officer Whitfield were assigned to follow him. After an unsuccessful attempt to cause an international incident, a flat tire prevented Sergeant Brown from continuing his surveillance of the crown prince. Eve Whitfield took over as his guide.

Members of the crown prince's own embassy paid a man to provoke him into slugging a man at a dance club called The Light House while he was there dancing with Eve.

Although they had been successful in photographing the incident, Chief Ironside and Mark were successful in retrieving the film.

Whitmore knew that someone in his administration leaking information to the kidnappers in order for them to know exactly where each dignitary could be found. He had decided to trust no one, as he did not know whom with leaking the whereabouts of the kidnapped victims.

Whitmore had known Chief Robert Ironside for many years. He knew he was an honest, incorruptible cop. He also knew he could trust him. He only hoped that Bob would be willing take on the case. He would know soon enough. He would be contacting Commissioner Randall in the morning. If Randall agreed, he was sure Bob Ironside would help him.

1.5

Ironside wheeled to the breakfast table. Barbara placed waffles in front of him. She poured him a cup of coffee.

"I happy you decided to come home with me last night," she said with a smile.

"So am I," Ironside said. "It is just what the doctor ordered."

"Bob, doctors order rest or vacation, not what we did," she laughed.

"Well they should. Relaxing with you is just what I needed," Ironside said.

"You call that relaxing?"

The San Francisco detective grinned. "I slept like a baby."

She laughed at him and said, "you better finish your breakfast or you're going to be late for work."

"I am the boss. I guarantee no one will even mention it."

"Since when do you not care if you're late?"

"You are a bad influence on me." Ironside wheel away from the table. "However, I do have to be getting to work."

Barbara walked him to the door. "I have a job to get to myself." She bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

Ironside cradled her chin between his thumb and forefinger and kissed her goodbye. She watched as he wheeled to his van. Barbara stood at the door until the van disappeared down the street.

1.6

Ironside wheeled his chair into the office and down the ramp. All three members of his staff sat at the main table drinking coffee. Mark set a cup down in front the chief.

"Thank you, Mark." Ironside took a sip of coffee. Looking around at his defectives who were drinking coffee, he snarled, "This is a working day, isn't it?"

"Commissioner Randall called," Eve said. "He told us to stay here until you arrived. He wants to talk to all of us."

Ironside looked at Eve. "Did he say what about?"

"No, only that he wanted us all here when he did so."

Ironside hoped that Commissioner Randall was not about to dump some major case in his lap. Their caseload was already heavy and he had a nawing feeling it was about to increase without the commissioner's help.

"Chief," Eve said. "There is something we would like to talk to you about."

Ed and Mark groaned. Ironside looked at each member of his staff. When nothing further was said, Ironside in his usual gruff manner said, "Well, are you going to tell me or am I supposed to read your minds?"

"Our only saving grace is you can't do that yet," Mark said.

"Let me give it a try. Lately I have been distracted and have been receiving mysterious phone calls for which I have been sending you out of the room and have refused to discuss them with you and you think something is bothering me. Is that about it?"

With amazement on his face, Ed chuckled. "There goes our only saving grace."

"How did you know?" Eve asked in bewilderment.

"I am a detective," he barked. It is my job to know. Besides Eve, you have a lousy poker face."

Eve waited for her boss to elaborate. When he did not, she said, "well chief?"

"Well what?"

"What's bothering you and what are all the mysterious phone calls about?"

The door to the office opened and Commissioner Randall walked in. He looked at them. Once he was satisfied that they were all there, he sat down beside Chief Ironside. "Mark, is there anymore coffee?"

"Get the commissioner a cup of coffee, Mark." Ironside said raising his voice. Mark got up and headed into the kitchen.

"Dennis, if you are here to add to our caseload, we are already overworked, overloaded and I might add underpaid."

"I am not here to give you anymore cases. In fact I am here to wait with you," Randall said.

"Wait for what?" Ironside growled.

"For a call from the president of the United States."


	2. Chapter 2

Return of the Crown Prince

Chapter 02

Ironside drummed his fingers on the table. Staring at the phone did not seem to make it ring any faster.

"Relax, Bob," Randall said. "The president will call."

"The question, Dennis, is when? I do not have all day," the detective complained.

"Well now you know how I feel when I am waiting for a call from you," Randall said with a smile.

He took another sip of coffee and frowned. "Mark, when are you going to learn how to make a decent cup of coffee?"

Mark knew he should ignore his boss. Whenever Ironside was irritated, Mark's coffee quite often became the subject of attack. As usual he could not resist. "For coffee that is so bad, you people certainly drink plenty of it. I am now buying it twice a week."

"Buy more and go once a week so you don't waste your time….._on my time_," Ironside growled. Ed and Eve smiled. It was going to be another one of those days. Ironside turned his attention back to the commissioner. "When did you find out the president wanted to talk to us?"

"Last night. He called me at home," Randall replied.

"Last night! Why am I just finding out about it now?" Ironside complained.

"I called here last night and Mark said you were not home and had no idea when you would be back, if you would be back. I might be able to reach you if you came home at night once in a while," Randall said sarcastically. Ironside's staff attempted to hide the smiles that were threatening to spread across their faces. They all knew where the chief was last night.

In typical Ironside fashion, the chief ignored the remark. "What time is he supposed to call?"

"Any minute now," Randall answered.

As if on cue, the telephone rang. Everyone in the room except Randall reached for a phone. Ironside who was sitting closest to one picked it up first. "Ironside," he barked.

"Bob, it is good to hear your voice again," President James Whitmore said. "How's Barbara?"

"She's fine, Mr. President. Thank you for asking," Ironside replied.

"Is your staff with you?" Whitmore inquired.

"Yes they are with me, along with the commissioner."

"Good. Put me on speaker." Ironside pushed the speaker button on the phone and hung up the receiver. "I spoke with Commissioner Randall last night to ask for permission to borrow all of you for an assignment that is very important. We have had a series of high profile kidnappings the past few months. Dignitaries that have been visiting this country have been abducted and held for ransom. Now I know that most of you have not heard anything about it and that is because we have been keeping a lid on it. The government has been paying the ransom. As soon as we do, the victims are released. I assigned the FBI to this case and they have gotten absolutely nowhere with it. In fact there have been two more kidnappings since they took over the case."

"Have they come up with anything at all?" Ironside asked the president.

"I am embarrassed to say no. They have completely struck out. Each time, we have put an entire task force out there and each time they have been unable to pick up the kidnappers or even spot them for that matter. In fact, we are no closer to finding out who they are and how they know where and when to snatch these people."

"Mr. President, exactly what is it you want me and my staff to do? Ironside asked.

"Bob, I want you and your staff to take over this investigation. I will give you whatever resources you need, whether it be man power or equipment. Find out who is behind it and arrest them."

"I take it you have talked this over with the commissioner and it has been cleared with the city council?" Ironside inquired.

"You and you staff are cleared through my office to handle it," Randall answered for the president.

"Then I will get flights to Washington as soon as possible."

"That is not going to be necessary, Bob. You may be able to handle it from there," Whitmore said.

"I do not understand," Ironside said, puzzled.

"The day after tomorrow, the crown prince will arrive in San Francisco. I am putting you in charge of his safety while he is there. It will provide a perfect opportunity for our kidnappers to make an attempt to abduct the prince. I am counting on you and your staff to not only prevent it but also find out who is behind it and put a stop to this kidnapping ring."

"Which crown prince?" Ironside asked.

Whitmore chuckled. "Ask your pretty police woman. The commissioner will fill you in on the rest of the details. Goodbye, Bob." The line to the president went dead.

"So, Officer Whitfield, which crown prince are we protecting?" Ironside said with a grin?"

Eve smiled. "I never thought I would see Miguel again."

Randall perked up. "Miguel?"

"Miguel," Ed and Mark said at the same time.

"Didn't you know commissioner? Our pretty police officer is on a first name basis with the crown prince," Ironside said. "Prince Miguel Boodaris to be exact."

"Please tell me we are not going to have to deal with a romance as well as kidnappings," Randall worried.

Ed and Mark laughed at the commissioner. "Don't worry, commissioner," Ed said. "The worse that can happened is she marries the crown prince and you have to hire a new officer to replace her"

Randall got up. "Very funny." The others snickered including Chief Ironside. Then Ironside frowned and a slight smile appeared on his face. An idea popped into his mind.

When Randall started heading for the door, Ironside turned his chair in his direction. "Where are you going Dennis? President Whitmore said you would fill us in on the rest."

"Any other time you would tell me you are doing things your way. Now you want me to tell you how to handle this?" Randall said, rolling his eyes.

"No, I _am_ going to do this my way, Dennis. But the president said you would fill us in on the rest. What rest?" Ironside demanded gruffly.

"The rest is…if you need anything at all from Washington, you are to contact his chief of staff and it will be provided. In the meantime I suggest that start on security for the crown prince." Randall left Ironside's office not inviting any further questions.

Ed, Eve and Mark looked to their boss for direction. "So chief, where do you want to start?" Ed asked.

"Get on the phone, Call Whitmore's chief of staff. I want the files on the other kidnappings. If there is a pattern to the kidnappings, we will find it. Make sure he understands, I want them yesterday," Ironside said.

"Mark, get the van into the police garage. I want the glass change all the way around to strongest bulletproof glass that can be found. Put the bill on the taxpayer's account."

"You mean charge it to Washington?" Mark asked.

"That is exactly what I mean." Ironside, said contemplating everything that needed to be done in the two days before the prince's arrival. "Before the crown prince gets here I want to have a very good idea how the kidnappers think and how they will plan the kidnapping. Until further notice, all of you are on twenty four hour duty….give or take an hour here and there to sleep, which will be done in this office."

"There goes your date, Ed." Eve smiled.

"I don't know why I even set them up. I never get to go out anyway," Ed grumbled.

"Date on your own time, Sergeant," Ironside growled.

"I would," said Ed. "If I had any of my own time." Mark and Eve were grinning, knowing that even though Ed was giving the chief a hard time over the twenty-four hour duty, he would not have refused even if given the opportunity. His dedication to the chief would have him working right alongside of him until these kidnappers were caught….he just was not going to tell the chief that. What both Mark and Eve found even more amusing was that the chief knew it anyway.

Mark headed out of the office. Ed headed for a phone. "Eve," Ironside said. "I want you to go home and spend the rest of the day in your apartment. I want you back here at six o'clock and be prepared to stay her tonight." Mark stopped and turned around while Ed put the receiver back in the cradle.

"Now I know I didn't hear him say she was to go home and take it easy for the rest of the day while we are on twenty four hour duty," Ed said.

"You are on twenty four hour duty. I am not a cop," Mark said grinning.

"You are all on twenty four hour duty, including you Mark. You may not be a cop but you are an important part of this team. Eve is not going to be taking it easy." He turned and looked at Eve, his voice softening. "Of all of us, this is going to be hardest for you. I have something in mind that could put your life in danger. I want you to go home and think about whether you are willing to do that. This plan will depend on the crown prince as well. The two of you will have to decide whether you want to work as closely as I have in mind. I will not order you to do so. It will have to be your decision."

"What am I supposed to do while at home?" Eve asked her boss.

"I want you to call your mother and father, your friends and tell them you are going to be marrying the crown prince," Ironside said. "I want it to make the papers."

Shocked, Eve looked at Ironside. She could not believe what he was saying. "Is this all part of your plan?"

"Yes," Ironside said.

"Don't you think you should wait until Miguel gets here before I go announcing our engagement?" Eve asked, crossing her arms.

"I think that young man will not only approve of what I have in mind but will insist on being a part of it," Ironside answered. "Now go home. Think about it and if you agree to do it, call everyone you know and tell them you are engaged to the crown prince. You got them, Miss Whitfield?"

"Yes, chief," she said with mixed emotions.

"And Eve."

"Yes," she answered.

"I will need a decision by tonight."

Eve stood in front of a man she had so much love and respect for. She would go back and think about it, just as he asked even though she already knew the answer. She could not let the chief down. Eve Whitfield glanced one more time at her boss and left the office.

"What are you two still standing around for," he barked at Ed and Mark. Mark followed Eve out the door and Ed went back to the telephone, pick up the receiver and began dialing.

2.2

"Mr. President, this is a complete mistake," Jamie Morgan, Whitmore's national security advisor said strongly.

"Well if it is, it is my mistake," Whitmore said.

"Sir, the FBI is equipped to handle this problem. Why in god's name would we involve a simple police detective? They do not have the resources and could not possibly be been equipped to investigate this problem.

"The detective I have in mind is no ordinary detective," Whitmore said.

"Look, sir, I am not second guessing your judgment but the best detective in D.C is Captain Del Witherspoon and he is not nearly good enough to handle something this sensitive."

"I agree, Del is the best in Washington and he is not nearly good enough for this assignment. He is not who I had in mind." President Whitmore stood up, turned away from his desk and looked out the window.

"Just exactly who _do_ you have in mind?" Morgan asked.

"Robert T. Ironside," Whitmore said emphasizing each word.

"The detective that helped clear you of your wife's murder?"

"That's right, one and the same," Whitmore said without turning away from the window.

"While I will admit the man was brilliant on that case, you can't possibly think he can solve a matter of national security?"

"Bob Ironside has the best record in the country for solving cases. He has a brilliant deductive mind. He's intelligent and furthermore he understands the criminal mind better than anyone. Jamie, he's better equipped, as you put it, to solve this than anyone in the FBI."

"That means bringing him to Washington. You can't keep that quiet. Thanks to your trial, Ironside is famous all over the country. The media is going to want to know why he is here. We risk them finding out about the kidnappings. Mr. President, you can't be serious?"

"I am dead serious except we are not going to bring Ironside to Washington," Whitmore said, turning away from the window and sitting back down behind his desk.

Confused, Morgan looked into the president's eyes. "You have lost me completely."

"The United States is about to have another foreign guest, this time a royal one, the Crown Prince Miguel Boordaris."

"Sir, no disrespect intended but are you going to start making sense soon because I don't understand how Ironside is going to protect the crown prince from San Francisco."

"Jamie, I found out that the last time the crown prince was in the United States, his last stop was San Francisco. The commissioner there, a man by the name of Dennis Randall, assigned Ironside to make sure the crown prince did not get involved in an international incident. He became very fond of Ironside and his staff, especially a policewoman on Ironside's staff, Officer Eve Whitfield. I have been in touch with the crown prince and when I suggested he make his speech on relations between our two countries that he do it in the city of San Francisco. He became very excited. I believe he was delighted at the thought of visiting Ironside and Eve Whitfield. That is a perfect cover for Bob Ironside to do his investigation under."

Morgan smiled. "You just may be on to something, there. You will have to get permission from the San Francisco police commissioner to borrow Ironside for the assignment."

"Already done. I talked to Dennis Randall last night. As you know I helped Chief Ironside's brother with some information during Randall's trial."

"Oh yes, I remember. Ironside and his brother cleared Randall and brought down the governor of California."

"That's right. I knew Randall would fall over backwards to give me Ironside so I took advantage of him…just a little," Whitmore said with a smirk.

"When does the crown prince arrive?" Morgan asked.

"The day after tomorrow. He will land at San Francisco International. From there the investigation is up to Bob Ironside. Whoever is behind this is about to run into the Ironman on Wheels."

"Then you have talked to Ironside as well?"

"Yes, I spoke with him this morning."

"And he agreed to take over the investigation?"

"Yes, without hesitation," Whitmore answered.

Morgan watched his president. "Then it is set. I hope this works sir." Morgan did not like it but the president really did not give him in say in the manner. Ironside would be very effective. Yes, Ironside would certainly give the kidnappers fits. Morgan just did not like the idea of non-government personal heading the investigation.

2.3

"Your highness, I would like to talk to you about your trip to the United States," Boodaris' aide said.

The crown prince barely heard his aide. He knew he was talking to him but he had other things on his mind. The American president has suggested he give his speech in San Francisco. He had a hard time containing his excitement. His mind wondered back to what he considered a most enjoyable trip. A visual of Eve Whitfield entered his mind. He had only had one evening with her but it was one that he would never forget. He had experience things and feelings he never had before. He had never enjoyed being with a woman more in his life. Not a day went by when he did not think of the American woman, so very different from the women in his county. He dreaded the time when his father would insist he marry to give the county an heir to the throne. How he wished it would be someone like Eve Whitfield.

He could never forget Robert Ironside, a good man. He had only spent a short time with him but he knew him to be an honest, principled man and a fine policeman. He had protected him from an international incident by assigning Eve to look after him. He could not wait to see her, Chief Ironside and their lovely city again. Maybe Eve would even take him back to the Lighthouse for another evening of dancing. He could only hope.

"Your highness! Are you all right?"

Drawn out of his private thoughts, the crown prince turned to his aide. "Yes, I am well."

"Your trip to the United States?"

"Yes,"

"Our intelligence reports the Americans are hiding several kidnappings that have occurred on American soil. They have been unable to find out who has been committing these acts. I strongly urge your highness to reconsider visiting the Americans at this time."

"Yes, yes, I have been informed about these unfortunate incidents. They are most disturbing. However, I will not be putting off my trip." When his aide opened his mouth to say something, the crown prince put his hand up and closed his eyes. "It is decided. I will travel to America. You will accompany me, of course."

"Will the Americans provide us with protection?"

"Yes, Chief Ironside will again be in charge of our safety. He is most efficient. I look forward to a pleasant visit in America."

The aide bowed and backed out of the room. Once outside, he thought to himself…this trip to America would be one the prince would never forget. It would be anything but pleasant.


	3. Chapter 3

The Return of the Crown Prince

Chapter 03

3.1

Eve unlocked her apartment and entered. She shut the door and kicked off her pumps. She headed into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. She ran her conversation with Chief Ironside over again in her mind. Eve knew the lengths the chief went to protect her. She knew the chief was always easier on her then he was on Ed or even Mark. That is why this latest request really bothered her. The chief always went out of his way to make sure that Eve kept out of harms way. It had been the subject of several disagreements with him.

If he was willing to give her an assgnment that might put her life in danger then he must feel this was the best way of bringing the kidnappers out in the open. Eve did not, however, understand why the deception of an engagement. How did that play into the chief's plans? Well she supposed he would reveal his reasons soon enough.

Eve picked up the phone and dialed her mother's number. This was the part of the plan that she did not like. She hatred misleading her parents. She knew the chief well enough to know he would not approve of her telling them the truth. The chief would figure if she could convince them than they would have no trouble convincing the kidnappers as well.

She waited as the phone continued to ring. "Hello," her mother answered.

"Mom, its Eve."

"Hello dear. Aren't you working today? Are you feeling alright?"

"I am fine Mother." Eve smiled. Her mother knew that Eve rarely called during the day. Working for the chief did not allow for such luxury. "I called because I have something to tell you and Dad. Is he there with you?"

"No dear, he is not. He is at the country club. He will not be back until late this afternoon. Do you want to wait until then to tell us?"

Eve thought about what the chief had said. _Call your parents and your friends. _If she waited until her father arrived at home, Eve would have to call her friends first. She did not want her parents to be the last to know. No she had to do it now. "No, I don't think I can wait. It is too important and I don't want him to hear it from someone else.

"Eve, what is it? You are starting to scare me."

"It is nothing to worry about Mother. Do you remember the prince the chief was assigned to protect a while back?"

"Yes of course. I saw him on television. He was a very charming man."

She just did not know how to tell her mother. She decided the best way was just to just say it. "He has asked me to marry him."

There was total silence on the other end of the phone. "I don't understand. You mentioned you were taken with him but you said nothing about love."

"I didn't want to discuss it since I did not think I would ever see him again."

"Eve, I think we would talk about this. You would have to move out of this country, give up your citizenship and your job with Chief Ironside. Honey, I don't think you have thought this through."

Eve closed her eyes. Thus was harder than she had imagined. "I have thought it through. I have been thinking about it ever since Miguel was here. Please Mother, I cannot do this right now. I have others I have to inform."

"What does Chief Ironside think of this?" her mother asked.

_It was his idea. _"Mother, this is going to have to wait. I have several people to call and the chief wants me back in the office at six o'clock."

"Eve..."

"Later Mother. I have to go now. Goodbye, Mother. I love you." Eve hung up the phone not giving her mother a chance to say anything further."

Eve dialed the next number.

3.2

"Ed! Where the blazes are those files?" Ironside called out.

"Half of them have been faxed, chief. We are still waiting on the rest," Ed answered.

Ironside wheeled to the closest phone. He dialed and waited.

"The White House," an operator answered.

"This is Robert Ironside of the San Francisco Police Department. I would like to speak with Chief of Staff Artie Hinson."

"I am sorry sir, but you have to make an appointment to speak with Mr. Hinson. If you would like to leave you name and number I will see if has time to speak with you."

"I am on special assignment for the president. I do not want to disturb the him. What I need, Mr. Hinson can help me. I will however speak with the president if you refuse to put me through to Mr. Hinson," Ironside barked with authority.

"That sir is not possible..."

"I have his private number," Ironside interrupted. "I suggest you speak with Mr. Hinson. He will talk to me." The request sounded more like an order.

The operator hesitated for a moment and said, "One moment please." Sharon Winston put Ironside on hold and turned to the operator beside her. "I have some nut on the line demanding to speak with Mr. Hinson or he will call the president. He has the president's private number." she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Another one claiming to be a friend of the president?"

"No, this kook claims to be a San Francisco cop."

The woman looked at her fellow operator and said, "Robert T Ironside?"

"Yes, that is the name he gave," she said a bit shocked. "How did you know?"

"Did he have a very distinctive voice and speak in an authoritive tone?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, he has a nice voice and his request to speak with Mr. Hinson sounded more like an order than a request."

"In that case I suggest you put him through to Mr. Hinson."

"You have to be kidding?

"No, I am not. Unless I am way off, the man you are talking to is Chief Robert T. Ironside. He is a San Francisco cop and one of the president's closest friends. And Sharon, he does have the president's private number."

Sharon punched Artie Hinson's number. Hinson's secretary answered the phone. "I have Robert Ironside on the line for Mr. Hinson."

"Put him through immediately."

Sharon punched the line Ironside was holding on. "Chief Ironside, Mr. Hinson will speak with you now."

"Chief, good to hear from you. The president said to provide you with whatever you need. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Hi Artie. As a matter of fact there is. I only have half those files. I needed all of them. The prince is arriving the day after tomorrow. Those files could reveal a pattern. I needed those files."

"It was my understanding they had already been sent to you. I will find out what is holding them up and you will have them within the hour. Anything else you need, chief?"

"Yes. You have a leak somewhere. Find it and plug it."

"We are working on it. The president believes it has to be in the state department. It is being looked into now, chief."

"Artie, be sure the embassy is not overlooked."

"Will do. Chief, do you know how you are going to proceed?"

"Not yet. I will know more when I get a look at those files. I will be in touch after I have had a chance to examine them." Ironside hung up the phone. He looked around. "Where's Mark?"

"Making sure the van's windows meet you standards as you requested," Ed replied.

"Any similarities in the files we have?" Ironside asked Ed.

"I have not had a chance to read through them completely yet. One thing is for sure, the state department would have known the whereabouts of each and every one of them."

"Artie just said the president thought the leak was in the state department," Ironside said.

"Wait, chief, you should take a look at this." Brown brought two files over to his boss and set them down in front of him.

"All three of these men were released in California," Ironside observed.

"And all were abducted in California," Ed added.

"No wonder the president suggested the crown prince visit San Francisco," Ironside said.

"The president must feel that it is possible that whoever is kidnapping these people is based somewhere in California."

"He is having me use the crown prince for bait," Ironside added.

"Chief, how does Eve fit into all this."

"Ed, the crown prince will undoubtedly be their next target."

"So you want Eve close to him to keep them from kidnapping him," Ed surmised.

"No, I want Eve close to him because I am going to let them kidnap both of them." Ironside leafed through the three files they had on the kidnappings."

"What!" Ed all but shouted.

"They have been too clever to get caught picking up the ransom. Lets see how cleaver they are trying to return two kidnapped victims."

"But chief. They could just decide to kill them rather than return them," Ed protested.

"That is why I want Eve with the crown prince. We will have a trace on her. She will be there to protect him."

"An operation of this sort…they will find any trace or bug we place on her."

"Not the kind I have in mind." Ironside looked at his sergeant. "Ed, do you really believe the government has not come up with a way to trace people without using bugs?"

Brown stared back at the chief. "Even if they have, chief, what makes you think you are going you have access to it?"

Ironside lowered his eyebrows and frowned. "Since when do I not get what I want? Jim Whitmore said he would provide manpower and equipment, did he not?"

"But it may not be something he is at liberty to reveal," Brown argured.

"If such a thing even exist."

"I have reason to believe it does," Ironside said. "And he will allow its use."

"If you say so chief," Brown said skeptically.

"I say so," Ironside repeated.

3.2

He dialed the state department and waited for an answer. When he got it Jamie Morgan said, "I need to speak with the Secretary, please. This is the president's national security advisor."

Within a moment he was transferred to Devlin Trask office. "Jamie, what I do for you?"

"l am just making sure everything is ready for the crown prince's visit to California."

"You are asking the wrong guy in this case, don't you think? My understanding is Chief Robert Ironside is in charge of the crown prince's security while in the United States." The secretary of state said.

"Yes, yes, I am well aware of that Devlin, but you are to monitor the situation."

"Well, then tell that to Chief Ironside. When I called him this morning, he was not very forthcoming with any details regarding the prince's arrival. All he would say was he had everything under control," Trask reported.

"Didn't you press him on the details?"

Devlin Trask laughed. "I can see you have never delt with Ironside, have you?"

"No, but of course I know his reputation. He likes to do things his own way. But this is different. He is under our jurisdiction on this one," Morgan said.

Again Devlin Trask laughed. "I repeat, tell that to Ironside. As far as he is concerned, he answers only to the president himself. The rest of us are just an inconvenience."

"Well, he is going to get over that in a hurry," Morgan said with a shortness to his tone.

"Don't count on it, Jamie. Ironside does things his way. He is not going to answer to you or me for that matter and he has the president's complete confidence. I have to go but if I were you I would not worry. Ironside is the best there is at what he does." Trask hung up the phone.

"That remains to be seen. He is not going to mess this up by keeping it to himself." Jamie picked up the phone to dial another number.

3.3

Eve came into Ironside's office, walked down the ramp and sat down beside Chief Ironside. He looked her in the eye and waited. Eve just stared back at her boss.

"Well?" the detective asked.

"All of my friends think I have lost my mind, thanks to you, chief."

Mark and Ed joined them at the table. Ironside smiled. "I assure you, Miss Whitfield, they have thought that since the day you told them you want to work for me. I take it you have decided to help with this one?" Ironside asked

"Of course chief. Were you expecting anything else?" Eve said.

"Eve, I am not ordering you to do this."

"Exactly what is it I am going to be doing besids posing as the fiancee of the crown prince?"

Ironside explained to Eve what he wanted her and the prince to allow themselves to be kidnapped.

"Chief, how can you be sure you can track us?"

"I am working on it. Right now our more pressing problem is to figure out how to keep the crown prince from being kidnapped before we are ready for it," Ironside said.

"That should not be that difficult," Mark said. "We simply meet him at the airport."

"He could be vulnerable at the airport," Eve said.

"Why not do what we did with the jewels when Arthur Justin came to town?" Ed asked.

Ironside considered Ed's suggestion. "We could do that Ed, I suspose." He did not sound convinced.

Eve could see that the boss was still wavering. "Chief, we could just give him a police escort into town. You know...several cars."

"That would work. Everyone will at least be expecting us to provide some security. It would not be over the top," Mark agreed.

"In fact," Ed said, "it would be standard procedure for visiting royalty.

Ironside sat quietly listening to his staff. "It just might work. In fact it might send a signal that we are just considering this a routine royal visit. It could prove to be in our favor in setting up the kidnapping in our way."

Ed, Eve and Mark watched Ironside. All three knew him well enough to know he would issue the order when he was ready. He had to mull it over in his mind. After a moment, Ironside picked up the phone and dialed. "Carl, come up to my office right away." He hung up the phone not giving Lt. Carl Reese the chance to protest.

The phone rang. When Ironside allowed it to ring without answering, Mark picked it up. "Chief Ironside's office." After listening, he handed the phone to the chief. "Commissioner Randall," he announced.

Ironside punched the speaker button and returned the receiver to the base. "Yes Dennis."

"Bob, what in the blazes are you up to?" He asked, using one of Ironside's favorite expressions.

"Up to?" Ironside questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"It just came over the news that the crown prince is marrying Eve."

"I don't have time to explain it right now, commissioner. I will get back to you." Ironside said gruffly. He hit the button on the phone ending the call.

Eve smiled slightly. It amazed her how the chief was able to handle the commissioner. He sounded more like Randall's superior than his subordinate. "You are going to have to tell him sooner or later, chief."

"Later then," Ironside said impatiently.

The door opened and Lt. Carl Reese came down the ramp. "Chief what is so important that could not wait? I am in the middle of the Sorenson investigation."

"Thay can wait, Carl. We have a more pressing problem," Ironside snarled.

The fax machine came to life and began spitting out papers. Eve went over to it and removed them sheet by sheet. She began reading as she waited for more.

"Well?" She heard the chief's deep commanding voice.

"It is the rest of the files on the kidnapped diplomats," she said as she continued to read.

"Chief, I have work to do," Carl protested.

Ironside put his hand up to silence the lieutenant. "Eve!" he called out in frustration.

Officer Whitfield pulled the last of the papers off the fax machine. "Artie Hinson must has lit a fire under the state department. It is all here and marked confidential."

"Chief!" Carl complained.

Ironside gave him another silencing look. "Bring them here, Eve."

Carl sat down, completely frustrated with Ironside. He knew better than to push the chief any further. He made every attempt to control his Italian temper.

Eve set the fax down in front of her boss. "Chief, look at this," she said excitedly, pointing to sections of each of the reports.

Mark and Ed took up flanking positions on both sides of Robert Ironside, reading over his shoulder.

"Chief, every one of these people were abducted right here in San Francisco," Ed observed.

"Not only that, but all of their last known whereabouts was…" Eve began.

"….the Lighthouse," Mark finished for her.

"I don't remember the San Francisco police department being notified of any of these kidnappings," Ironside said. "Carl, the reason I called you up here is I want you to help us out with protecting the prince and help with the investigations in these kidnappings." The chief picked up several sheets of the report and waved them at Reese.

"What prince? Chief, is it too much to ask that someone start making some sense?" Reese complained.

"The Crown Prince Miguel Boodaris," Ironside said, raising his voice.

Reese's face lit up at the sound of the name. "The same prince the newspapers say Eve is going to marry?"

Eve turned red as Ironside answered loudly, "One and the same."

"Congratulations Eve," Carl said.

Ironside shook his head. "Officer Whitfield is not marrying the crown prince."

The confused look returned to Carl's face. "Then why are the newspapers having a field day? They claim that Eve, herself is the source of the story."

"That is exactly what we want them to think," Ironside said as he brought Lt. Reese up to date.

"What do you want me to do?" Reese said.

"Set up plain clothed police officers at San Francisco international. We will have the crown prince picked up in a limo. I want the route covered but I don't want the kidnappers to know it is being watched."

"Chief, I can handle that," Ed said.

"No Ed, I have another job for you. Carl, get moving. Here is the route I want taken." Ironside tore a sheet off the table in front of him that he had been writing on and handed it to Reese.

"Alright Chief. You better call my captain and let him know you have abducted me again." Reese hurried up the ramp and out the door.

Ed watched Reese leave and then turned back to Ironside waiting for him to reveal what he wanted him to do. Ironside lined up the reports. "There have been six kidnappings in all. The first three were done in Los Angeles, San Diego and Hollywood. The last three were all done here is San Francisco."

"Why were we never informed of them?" Mark asked.

"That is what Eve is going to find out," Ironside said. "Eve, check it out, will you please."

"If the police department was informed of the kidnappings, chief, we would know about it. It is simply too high profile for you not to be informed."

"Probably, but let's not make the mistake of not verifying just because we think we would have been informed it they knew."

"Yes sir." Eve got up and headed out the door.

"Ed, I want you…" Ironside began before being interrupted by his sergeant.

"…..you want me to go to the Lighthouse and talk to Simon Carmell. He saw all three of the kidnappings."

Ironside smiled inwardly. He certainly had a well-trained staff. "I don't believe in coincidences. Either that kid knows more than he told the feds or he was involved in the kidnapping. It is just too convenient that he was there each time."

"I'll try the Lighthouse first," Ed said. "What are you going to be doing?"

"Mark is going to take me to Barbara's. I need to talk to her," Ironside answered.

Ed stared at the chief for a moment and then headed out the door. Mark followed him to the door. "I have to cancel my date but the chief goes to see Barbara." He shook his head back and forth.

"Come on Ed, you know what the chief would say to that," Mark said.

"RHIP," Ed replied. "Rank has it's privileges," they both said together while supporting grins. "Later, Mark."

"Later," Mark said. He turned back to Ironside. He was on the phone. Mark grabbed his jacket and walked toward the boss.

Ironside hung up the phone. "Come on Mark, let's go. He wheeled himself toward the ramp as Mark stepped in behind his chair to help push him up the incline.

3.4

He waited for the phone to be answered. After several rings his man answered, "Yea."

"I just got word. Ironside is definitely in charge of the crown prince's security. He is having one of his men set up the route the prince is taking with plain clothed policemen. Don't attempt to take the prince. Let Ironside have his way this time. I will let you know when we can grab the prince. We have to be careful."

"Why don't we grab the broad before the prince gets here? We could trade her for the prince?"

"Oh that's brilliant. We grab Whitfield. They will just roll over and give us the prince knowing we are going to ask for ransom. You just let me do the thinking. You just do as you are told which right now is nothing. Is that clear?

"We can't sit and do nothing. Ironside is not stupid. He doesn't close cases, he solves them. The longer we have to deal with him, the greater the chance he figures it all out. We need to stay ahead of him and that is not easy."

"You just do as you are told and leave Ironside to me. You do nothing. Let them bring the crown prince in. There is something I want you to do. Ironside's number one man is on his way to question Simon Carmell. He can't be allowed to talk to him….."

"…so you want me to take out Brown," he interrupted.

"No, you moron. Ironside would be relentless in his desire to find his sergeant's killer. Just prevent him from talking to Carmell."

"How am I supposed to do that if you won't let me kill Brown."

"Silence Carmell."

He remained silent for a moment. "I will take him out but you have just upped the stakes. I want more money."

"How much more?"

"Fifty thousand," the accomplice answered.

"Twenty Five thousand and you take out whoever I instruct you to."

"Done."

"Get moving, Brown is on his way to Carmell right now.

"I'm moving." The accomplice hung up the phone and started the car.

3.5

Ed pulled his dark Ford in front of the Lighthouse. After turning the car off, he pulled the key out of the ignition and put his keys in his suit coat pocket. Brown went into the Lighthouse. The music was loud and the people were starting to to come in for the evening. He spotted the boss and headed in his direction.

"Hello, Ed! How's the chief?" Norman Durnell said with a big smile.

"You know the chief…"

"Still grumpy, huh?" Durnell laughed.

"You said that, not me." Ed returned the smile.

"Well what can I do for your grumpy boss?"

"I need to speak with an employee of yours. A Simon Carmell," Ed said.

"You should have called, Ed. I could have saved you a trip. He is not here. It's his day off," Durnell informed him.

"Do you have his address?"

"Sure. Come on into my office." Brown followed him down the hall and into a small stuffy office. It had no windows and was not much bigger than a broom closed. It stank of cigarette smoke and stale coffee. Durnell's desk was covered with paperwork. The drawers of the desk were opened. As Ed got closer, he could see coffee stains and cigarette ashes all over the desk. In the corner was a small filing cabinet.

Durnell reached into the filing cabinet and pulled out a file. "Here it is." After removing a small tablet out of the desk drawer, he leafed through the file and then wrote an address down on the tablet. Durnell tore the paper off the tablet and handed it to Ed. "He's not in trouble is he?"

"I don't know yet," Ed said. "Right now I just want to talk to him." Ed accepted the paper, looked at the address and put the paper in his pocket. "Thanks, Norm. The chief will appreciate your help."

"When is the chief going to come down again? I have not seen him in here for quite a while."

"Oh I don't know, Norm. The chief is a pretty busy man but I will tell him you asked about him."

"You tell him he is welcome here anytime."

Ed smiled, "I will. Thanks Norm." Brown turned and left the office, happy to be out of the small stuffy room. He left the Lighthouse and got back into his car. Ed reached into his pocket and pulled out the paper Durnell had given him. He made a left turned at the corner and made his way toward Carmell's apartment.

Brown pulled up in front of Carmell's apartment house. He looked at the mail boxes in the lobby and checked for Carmell's apartment number. Ed climbed the stairs to the second floor. He walked down the hall reading the numbers on the doors as he went by. When he arrived at the door, he knocked. The door opened with the force of Ed's knock. The sergeant pulled his gun out of his holster and slowly pushed it open with his left hand. As he entered the apartment, he felt a blow to the back of his head and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Return of the Crown Prince**

**Chapter ****04**

**4.1**

**Ironside brought his van to a stop at the curb in front of Barbara's apartment. He wheeled into the lift and pressed the button. He was immediately lowered to the ground. After taking a quick look around the neighborhood, he wheeled to the front door of the building. He pulled the door open and pulled his chair over the threshold by placing his hands on each side of the doorframes, and wheeling forward.**

**He wheeled to her door. Putting his hand out but stopping just short of ringing the bell, he sat for a moment remembering how upset she had gotten when he told her there was a possibility President Whitmore would ask for his help with the kidnappings. Of course that was before he knew he would not have to go to Washington D.C. He hoped that would keep her from flying off the handle.**

**He again reached out; only this time he rang the doorbell. Within a matter of a minute, the door opened. Barbara smiled and opened the door wider so that he wheel his chair into the living room. "You are early, Bob. I was not expecting you for at least an hour. Dinner is not ready yet."**

"**Early? It is rather late," Ironside said as he wheeled further in to the living room.**

**She looked at him with a slight smile. "That is not because of me. I could have gotten dinner ready much earlier."**

"**I could not get away from the office. Something has come up."**

"**Could it have to do with the crown prince?" She asked, already knowing the answer to her question.**

"**You don't miss anything do you?" **

"**It is all over the news. It is just a bit hard to miss. Do you want to switch to a more comfortable chair?"**

"**Thank you but no. I would just have to switch back to the wheelchair for dinner. I will wait until after we have eaten."**

**Barbara went into the kitchen and pulled down a bottle of bourbon from the cupboard, along with two glasses. She opened the bottle and poured its contents into both glasses. When she brought them into the living room, Ironside was turning up the sound on the television.**

"_**We have it from a very good source that Officer Eve Whitfield, a member of Chief Robert T. Ironside's staff will be leaving the San Francisco police department to marry the Crown Prince, Miguel Boodaris. The crown prince will be visiting Miss Whitfield here in San Francisco. His highness will be arriving the day after tomorrow. Neither Officer Whitfield nor Chief Ironside could be reached for comment. In other news….**_

"**They have been covering it all afternoon," Barbara said as she handed one of the glasses to the detective. "She is not really going to marry him, is she?" She asked as she took a sip of the bourbon.**

"**No," she isn't."**

"**Then why all the publicity about it," she asked, as he took a sip of his own from his glass.**

"**It is part of the plan to catch the kidnappers," Ironside said, watching her closely.**

**She set her glass down on the coffee table. Ironside knew that look on her face. She was already beginning to become upset. She headed toward the kitchen. "I have to check on dinner," Barbara snapped. **

**He turned his chair around and followed her into the kitchen. "He asked me to help. What would you have me do?"**

**With her back to him and tears threatening to escape, she attempted to control her voice. "When are you going to Washington?"**

**Ironside wheeled directly over to her and took her hand. "I'm not," he informed her.**

**Surprised, she turned and looked at him. "But I thought you just said he asked you to help?"**

"**He did. In fact he formally asked for my services through Commissioner Randall."**

"**Then I don't understand," Barbara said confused.**

"**Three out of six of the kidnappings took place right here in San Francisco. The president believes and I agree with him, the next attempt will be the crown prince. We also believe whoever has been doing these kidnappings has a connection in the state department. So we are going to try and find out who is doing it from here."**

**Barbara was instantly flooded with relief. The tears began to fall. He kissed the hand he was still holding. "It's alright baby. Nothing is going to happen to me. You know what they say, only the good die young. I could hardly be considered good." She moved into his arms and he held her. "Is that beef stew, I am smelling?"**

**She looked into his eyes as he wiped the tears away. "I promise you I will never take any chances that are not necessary. You have to stop worrying yourself sick over me. This is my job. It is what I do. Trust me to know what I am doing. He ran his thumb along her chin and pulled her into a passionate kiss. **

**When they separated, she smiled at him. "I do trust you. It is the maniacs you deal with I don't trust, Bob. I am glad to hear you will not be returning to Washington. And yes, that is beef stew you are smelling. I better get it out of the pot before it is not fit to eat."**

**During dinner, Ironside engaged her in conversation making sure he kept her away from the subject of the kidnappings. He wanted her to have a pleasant evening to help her forget her concerns over his safety. They retired to the living room where she put soft music on. They sat on the couch. His arm was around her. She intertwined her fingers with his. "Can you stay tonight?"**

"**I don't see why not. Do I have a shirt, suit and tie to put on in the morning?" He asked.**

"**With Eve's help, I always make sure you have what you need here."**

"**Alright, than I will call Mark and tell him I will not be back tonight. I will have to talk to Ed. He is checking into a witness that saw all three of the kidnappings."**

"**I guess I can allow you one interruption, but only one." She squeezed his hand. Barbara's phone rang. **

"**Don't answer it," Ironside said.**

**Barbara removed his arm from around her and said, "It could be one of your staff. We can't just not answer it." She got up and went over to the phone. Picking it up, she said, "Hello." She listened and looked back at Ironside. "Bob, it's for you." She brought the receiver to him and handed it over.**

"**Ironside," he barked.**

"**Chief, it's Eve. Ed had not reported in. Mark and I were starting to get worried so we called his car phone, his cell phone and his home phone. Chief, he is not answering any of them."**

**Ironside let what Eve said sink in. His detective sergeant should have reported in hours ago. He had just assumed Ed did not want to disturb him because he was with Barbara. He figured soon or later Ed would break down and call him. "Did you have a patrol car sent over to ****Simom Carmell's apartment****?"**

"**No sir. We did not want to panic. We thought maybe he had reported directly to you," Eve answered.**

"**Well he hasn't," Ironside barked. "Get a patrol car over there at once!"**

"**Yes sir," she said.**

"**Give me the address, I will meet them, and you there." Ironside hit the button that terminated the call. "I am sorry Barbara, but I am not going to be able to stay after all. Ed did not report in and no one can reach him."**

**Disappointed, Barbara accepted his explanation without question. "I'll help you back into your chair."**

**4.2**

"**What the hell did you bring him here for?" The man yelled.**

"**I did not know what else to do with him. He walked in on me wasting**** Carmell****."**

"**Why didn't you just plug him and be done with it?"**

"**Do you know who he is?"**

"**No. Why should I care?"**

"**I'll tell you why you should care. I checked his identification." He handed Brown's badge and id to him. "He's Sgt. Ed Brown. He works for Ironside. Do you really want me to kill him?"**

"**Ironside! Damn it! George is not going to like this."**

"**So that's his name, huh?"**

"**Yea, George Washington. That's what I call him. I don't know who he is. He never gave me his name. When he finds out we are holding Ironside's number one man, he is going to hit the roof. Are you sure he saw you?"**

"**No, he didn't see me, at least I don't think so. I hit him from behind. He turned his head when I did so I didn't want to take the chance. What are we going to do with him?"**

"**How the hell should I know? Where is he?"**

"**In the basement. I tied him up and blindfolded him."**

"**This is just great, just great. What in the hell are we going to do with him?"**

"**We can't kill him. Ironside would come after us with a vengeance. He would not stop until he found us." **

"**How could he find us? He doesn't know who we are. Maybe we should just kill Brown and dump the body in the bay."**

"**You are not from here, obviously. You don't kill one of Ironside's staff and then walk away. I am telling you he will never quit looking for us. He's a smart cop. He will find us if we kill Brown. Besides, I am not going to do it."**

"**You are getting an extra twenty five thousand dollars to handle this kind of thing. You will kill who you are told to."**

"**Not Ironside's boy. No way. I am not dealing with that crippled cop. Nobody in his right mind crosses Ironside. He's dangerous." He was shouting in agitation.**

"**Alright, calm down. We won't kill him for now. But you are going to have to take care of him." His face lit up.**

"**I don't like it when you get that look in your eye."**

"**Why not demand ransom for him? We can hold him here and demand, say fifty thousand extra. If Ironside is heading the prince's security then he will demand the government pay for Brown's ransom as well. He will want his boy back. This might not be so bad after all."**

"**You're crazy! Did you hear what I said? You don't mess with Ironside." **

"**Relax, Ironside will never see us. He will never even know who we are. Just quit worrying. If he becomes too much of a problem, we kill him too."**

**4.3**

**The chief slammed on the brakes in front of ****Simon Carmell's apartment****. The vehicle screeched to a halt. Eve and Mark were already waiting for him when he lowered his chair to the ground.**

"**Where's Ed?" Ironside asked.**

"**He's not here, chief." Eve's face betrayed her calm composure with worry all over it.**

"**Where the flaming hell is he? That's his car over there," Ironside said as he pointed to the dark blue Ford.**

"**He is not here," Eve repeated.**

"**Who's in charge?" Ironside asked.**

"**Carl. He heard the call for all available units and showed up after Ed's name was mentioned. He took over immediately when he got here."**

**The chief felt a little relief knowing Carl was there. Besides Ed, Carl was the chief's choice to head up important cases. "Let's get inside."**

**Eve, Mark and Ironside proceeded to the door of the apartment building. Duffy, one of the chief's favorite police officers was guarding the door. "I would say good evening, chief but I know it is anything but, under the circumstances."**

"**You got that right," Ironside replied. "No sign of Ed at all?"**

"**I would not say that, sir. However, the signs that point to Ed are not good," Duffy told him.**

**Ironside did not like what he just heard. Duffy opened the door and Mark wheeled his boss into the building. When they arrived at the door of Simon Carmell's apartment, they were met by Lt. Carl Reese. "What's the story, Carl?"**

"**It's not good, chief. We found the keys to Ed's Ford. He must have dropped them when he was taken." Carl pointed out blood on the floor in front of the door. "It is probably Ed's," Carl said.**

"**Have it checked against Ed's blood type."**

"**It is already in the works," Carl said.**

"**What about Carmell?"**

"**He's in the bedroom. He's dead. Shot in the chest. It looks like Ed may have walked in just after it happened."**

**Ironside's face was granite hard. To most it would appear that he was showing no emotion what so ever but to Eve and Mark, they could see worry etched in his handsome face. "Eve, talk to the neighbors. Find out if they heard or saw anything. Carl, I want to see Carmell's body."**

"**This way chief." Carl headed to the bedroom as Mark followed him, pushing Ironside's wheelchair. The police officers in the room clear a path for the ex-chief of detectives. **

**Simon Carmell was sprawled across the bed on his back with his legs and arms extended. His chest was covered in blood. Ironside wheeled toward the dead man. He looked at the damage to the man's chest. "He was shot at close range. There are power burns on his shirt."**

"**That is what I figured as well. It was someone he knew," Carl said.**

"**The evidence points that way?" Ironside said.**

**Carl pulled a plastic bag out of his jacket. It contained a thirty eight gun. "This was found tucked in the waist of his slacks. If he had felt threatened he would have pulled the gun."**

"**He let whoever it was in. If he was worried about his safety, he would have found out who it was before he opened the door," Ironside said. "He must have trusted whoever it was, let him in and allowed him to stand very close to him. I agree, Carl, he must have known whoever killed him. Have this place dusted for prints, especially the door and the knob."**

"**It has already been done," Carl told the detective.**

"**There is no sign of a struggle in here at all," Ironside observed.**

"**None. Like I said it looks like Ed was clobbered as soon as he entered the apartment."**

"**Did you locate his service revolver?" **

"**Sorry chief. It was nowhere to be found." **

"**Why would they remove him from the apartment? If they had killed him, why not just leave him here with Carmell?" Ironside wheeled back over to the door where they had found the blood. If it were not for the fact that Carl was a trained detective the blood could have easily been overlook since the carpet was very close to the same color. "This could have come from a head wound. If they had shot Ed, there would have been a lot more blood then this."**

"**That's exactly what I thought. They must have dragged him out of here. There should have been a trail of blood out the door and down the hall but none was found," Carl said. "I would say Ed is still alive."**

"**At least he was when they took him," Ironside said grimly.**

**Eve re-entered the apartment. "Either the people in this building are the most unobservant people I have ever met or they didn't see anything."**

"**They are probably scared, Eve," Carl said. "Or they just don't want to get involved."**

"**No one would talk to you?" Ironside asked,**

"**Only one elderly woman. "She said a man entered the apartment. From her description, it was Ed. But she did not see him leave. What she did see was a man closing the trunk of a red sedan. She did not know the make or model, just the color."**

"**When she saw this man, how long after Ed entered the building?" Carl asked.**

"**She was not sure but she seemed to think it was within minutes," Eve answered.**

"**Alright, take her downtown and have her look through mug shots and see if she can identify him," he ordered. "Mark, drive Ed's car back to headquarters. Eve, I want you to go back to the Lighthouse and talk to the employees. Find out if any of them saw Carmell talking to anyone before the kidnappings took place. On second thought I'll go with you.****"**

**4.4**

**Sgt. Ed Brown slowly regained consciousness. The room he was held in was dark and damp. Ed surmised he was underground, perhaps a basement. He shook his head attempting to clear the fog that had overtaken him some time ago. It was then he realized he was blindfolded. How long ago he was brought here, he did not know. Was it the same day? He tried to remember where…..oh yes, the chief had ordered him to talk to Simon Carmell. Ed remembered arriving at Carmell's apartment and knocking on the door. It had opened and he had drawn his service revolver. When he entered the apartment, everything went black. That was the last thing he could remember.**

**Someone had hit him over the head when he entered. Why? All he was there for was to interview Carmell. Why would Carmell clobber him? If he had thought that Ed was breaking into the apartment, he would have called the police after he had knocked him out. Why would Carmell abduct him? **

**Ed attempted to call out. He could not utter a sound. Tape covered his mouth. He could feel his hands were bound behind his back. His feet were also bounded. Ironside's sergeant tried to break his bonds to no avail. Whoever had tied him up had done the job well. He could not budge them.**

**He attempted to stretch out his long frame, his legs cramping. The rope apparently was tied around his hands and run down to his feet. Ed was unable to stretch out. The cramping in his legs was becoming painful. He continued to struggle against the ropes but he soon accepted it was hopeless. He would have to wait until his captors came down to tell him what they wanted from him. **

**Ed laid there for what seemed like hours until sleep overtook him. Just before he drifted off, his thoughts were of his boss. He knew he was in great danger. The chief was resourceful but Ed wondered if he would find him in time.**


	5. Chapter 5

Return of the Crown Prince

Chapter 5

5.1

Mark woke to a loud crash. He glanced at the clock which read three forty. Jumping out of bed, he ran out of his room to check on the chief. He found him in the kitchen. At his feet, a bottle of orange juice was splattered all over the floor. Broken glass was scattered everywhere.

"Don't come in here bare footed," Ironside warned.

"What happened?" Mark asked.

"What does it look like?" The detective growled. "I dropped the orange juice."

"Chief , what are you doing up at this hour?" Mark asked concerned.

"I couldn't sleep. Go put on some slippers and help me with this mess," Ironside snapped.

Mark headed back in his room. He reached under the side of his bed, removed his slippers and put them on. Grabbing his robe, he put it on and tied it around his waist. He then re-joined Ironside in the kitchen. The chief had grabbed a towel and was attempting to mop up the spilled juice, reaching over the side of his chair. He was not having much success. Mark took the towel from his boss and began cleaning up the mess. Once he had the orange juice cleaned from the floor, Mark got the broom and swept up the glass.

Ironside turned and wheeled his chair over to the window and sat silently. Mark reached into the fridge and pick up another bottle of orange juice. After pouring a glass of the liquid, he walked over to the window and reached over Ironside's shoulder.

Ironside glanced to his left as the glass appeared over his shoulder. He took it from his aide and friend. "Thanks, Mark."

"You are worried about Ed?" Mark asked. "Is that what is keeping you awake?"

"Why did they take him? Why did they not just knock him out and leave him there? It does not make sense."

"Chief, I hate to say it but we cannot be sure that Ed is still alive."

"He's alive." Ironside said.

"How can you be so sure?"

"If they were going to kill him, they would have done so and left him with Carmell. They had no trouble leaving him there dead, for us to find. No, Mark, Ed is alive."

"Okay, let's say he is alive. What are they going to do with him?"

"That is the part that does not make sense. By now, they must know that he is a cop. Why would they take the chance of holding him?"

"Maybe our kidnappers had nothing to do with taking Ed. Who knows what else Simon Carmell was involved in?" Mark sat down next to Ironside. "Maybe it is just a coincidence."

Ironside shook his head in disagreement. "I don't believe in coincidences, Mark. No, Ed was taken by our kidnappers."

"Then we just wait until the kidnappers contact us with their demands, then."

"I have no intentions of waiting for the kidnappers to make the next move. I will not stand by and allow thugs to determine how long Ed will live. God will determine that. We are going to find him, hopefully today. I don't want to have to worry about Eve, the crown prince and Ed," Ironside said forcefully.

"And how are we going to do that?" Mark inquired.

"I am going to take a shower. While I am doing that, you wake up Eve and Carl and get them in here. Then we'll decide how we are going to proceed." Ironside turned his chair and wheeled into the bathroom.

5.2

The crown prince boarded the plane that would take him to America. His mind was still on the pretty police officer in San Francisco. He was completely aware of the excitement he was feeling about seeing her again. Was she feeling the same excitement about seeing him? The prince knew that Eve had been only doing her job when she showed him her beautiful city. He was sure she had enjoyed the time they had together as much as he had. In his country, he would have been forbidden to spend time with Eve. His father would not have approved of any potential romance between royalty and someone his father would call a peasant.

Eve Whitfield was anything but a peasant. She was beautiful woman who had a mind of her own. A woman in his country had one purpose in life… to bear a man's children and take care of his home. His father was appalled at what American women were allowed to do.

His country was friendly to the United States, almost always voiting with her in the United Nations but they disagreed with the entire American way of life. A woman could never go in public without a headdress. The king considered it criminal that women were allowed to do so in America. Woman in Miguel's country were not allowed to hold a job. Only men held that honor. They did not receive an education, after all why would they need one when their purpose in life was to serve the man they were married to. The idea of women voting, let alone serving in the government in America was incomprehensible to the people of his country.

"Your highness?" The crown prince was so deep in thought, he did not hear his aide speak to him. "Your highness!"

The prince, having been startled, was brought out of his daydreaming. "Yes."

"I was able to pick up an American newspaper from the city of San Francisco. I think your attention is required. You will find this most distressing."

Prince Miguel took the newspaper from his aide. He unfolded the San Francisco Chronicle and read the headline:

"LOCAL POLICEWOMAN TO MARRY VISITING CROWN PRINCE."

Under the headline there were two separate pictures of Eve Whitfield and one of himself. Prince Miguel smiled. He did not find it distressing at all. If fact, he wished it were possible.

"You should lodge a formal complaint with the American government. This is inexcusable for an American paper to print such a thing," his aide said with the air of a man who had been insulted. "No one in our country would consider marrying an American woman. They are so vulgar! They have never been taught their place."

"There must be an explanation for this," Prince Miguel said. "Perhaps Chief Ironside will be able to check into this for us."

"At the very lease a formal apology should be issued by the Americans. You should demand Mr. Ironside explain such vulgarity on the part of his newspaper."

"Chief Ironside does not own the newspaper, nor does he control it. The press in American is a free press. Do not trouble yourself with such trivial matters," the prince said."

"How can you call this trivial, your highness? This of the highest insult to you for the Americans to announce a marriage between you and a vulgar American woman."

"Eve Whitfield is not vulgar. Do not ever call her that. If it were possible, I would be most honored to have her for my wife," the prince said with a yearning.

"Your highness!"

Prince Miguel put his hand up to silence his aide. Let us enjoy the flight to America."

5.3

The phone in Ironside's office began ringing. "Mark! Answer the phone!" Ironside yelled from the other room.

Mark came out of his room. "Chief Ironside's office...just a moment. Hey, chief! Jamie Morgan, the President's national security advisor is on the line."

Ironside wheeled out of the bathroom to the main table. He picked up the phone, punched the lighted line and barked into the phone, "Ironside."

"Chief, this is Jamie Morgan. I called to find out how the plans for protecting the crown prince is coming."

Ironside was not about to share anything with him. Somehow, the kidnappers always seemed to know where their victims were. The only way they could know that was a leak somewhere in Washington, probably in the state department. As long as he was in charge, he would run the investigation keeping everything close to the vest. "Everything is going just fine, Mr. Morgan."

"I am going to need to know more than that, Ironside."

"Chief Ironside," he corrected him. Ironside could hear the frustration and disgust in Morgan's demeanor.

"Look, Ironside...Chief Ironside," he corrected, not that he cared whether he showed any respect toward the crusty detective. Morgan only used his title in order to get his cooperation. "Do not force me to go over your head."

Ironside just lost whatever patience he had, which was not much where Jamie Morgan was concerned. He found people who used their position to bully others for self-gratification disgusting. "You can't go over my head, Mr. Morgan. No one in the police force outranks me in this city."

"The police commissioner outranks you Ironside," Morgan sneered.

"For the last time Mr. Morgan, that is Chief Ironside and the commissioner never interferes with the way I handle a case. By the time a case is assigned to me, it is because they know I will investigate it my way and no amount of pressure can make me do otherwise. I would suggest you talk to your boss. You will find that he has entrusted me with this entire operation. I will handle it as I see fit...which does not include consulting you." Ironside slammed the phone down in the cradle so hard, it made Mark jump.

Ironside slammed his fist on the table. "Where in the blazes are Eve and Carl?"

"They will be in any minute, chief. I woke them up. You have to give them time to get here."

Almost as if Carl and Eve heard the chief, the door opened and the duo walked down the ramp. "Maybe I should have just slept here like you ordered to begin with. Between traveling back and forth, getting to bed late and dragged out of bed early, I didn't get any sleep anyway." Eve sat down beside Ironside.

"Don't expect to get any sleep here. Someone here stays up all night, banging around in the kitchen," Mark said.

Ironside looked directly at Eve and snarled, "I told you to stay here and you did not want to...and you," he said, directing his attention to Mark, "have kept me up many nights reading school books with the lights on."

"Do you expect me to read them with the lights off?" Mark asked.

"Just one big happy family," said Carl grinning.

Ironside gave Carl a look that wiped the grin off his face. "We are wasting time," said Ironside. Let's get back to work. We have to find Ed. Carl, were there any finger prints found that will help us?"

"I know you are expecting me to say no but we got lucky. Some of the prints belonged to a two-bit hood by the name of Neil Weeks. They were on the front door handle, one thumb print, that is. Another partial thumbprint was on the bedroom door as well. Weeks may have had on a glove that had a hole in it because there were no other prints of his anywhere in the apartment."

"Carl, put out..."

"An APB on Weeks. Already done, chief." Carl announced.

"I trust you put out one on Ed as well."

"Already done, chief."

"Eve, you check out Simon Carmell. Check his bank accounts. Find out if he had been receiving large sums of money. I want to know whom he has been associating with. There had to be a reason why he was always there when the kidnappings took place."

"Alright, chief," Eve said

"Carl, what about the blood found at the door?" Ironside inquired.

"Same type as Ed's"

"Carl, get everything you can on Neil Weeks. I want everyone back here no later than noon. What about the prince's protection?"

"Just as you ordered. One limo will pick up the prince and his people at the airport. He will be brought directly to your office. We will have a police escort and police following behind as well. Plain clothed police will be all along the route."

"Shouldn't we use the limo just for the prince's people? The crown prince could ride in the van with the chief," Mark suggested.

"But would that not be considered an insult?" Carl protested.

"If the van is good enough for us, it is good enough for the crown prince to ride in," Mark said.

"Chief, I think we should stick with the original plan," Eve suggested. The media will be there. Washington will be very unhappy with the picture of the prince being picked up in the van. How will that look? He is visiting royalty after all."

"I am not interested in appearances. They are less likely to try anything if the crown prince is with me." Ironside said seemly agreeing with Mark. "But we are sticking with the original plan. Carl, make damn good and sure that route is well protected. I don't want them abducting the crown prince until we are ready."

It was obvious the chief was worried about Ed. "I don't have to tell you that Ed could be in great danger. We need to find him and fast. I believe he is alive and they have a purpose for him. I would rather locate him before they reveal it. By then it might be too late."

"Eve, what about the elderly woman? Could she identify the man she saw outside Carmell's apartment building?" Ironside asked.

"She picked out four men. All of which looked very much like Neil Weeks."

"But Weeks has been arrested several times. His picture should be in the mug files," Carl pointed out. "Didn't she pick him out of the files?

"I am afraid not," Eve said. "She stopped and stared at his mug shot for several seconds and then passed it by for the others."

"Get moving," Ironside said, breaking up the meeting. Eve headed out of the office. Carl lingered behind. "What is it Lieutenant?"

"I just wanted to apologize for the 'big happy family' comment, chief. It was inappropriate under the circumstances."

Ironside looked at Carl and then waved his hand in dismissal. "Forget it. We are all a bit on edge. Besides, sometimes those little remarks we make to each other helps break the tension. "Find Weeks, Carl, and we find Ed."

"On my way chief." Reese left the office. He passed Commissioner Randall who was on his way in."

"Hello Dennis," Ironside called out. "What are you doing here this early?"

"I got a call from Jamie Morgan, the president's …"

"Yes, I know who he is and I am not telling him a damn thing," Ironside snarled.

"Bob, you just can't talk to the president's national security advisor like that. He not only called me but also several members of the city council. Now they are on my back to reign you in."

"Then tell them to protect the crown prince and find the kidnappers. Dennis, there is a leak in Washington somewhere. The only two people I am talking to there is the president himself and Artie Hinson. The rest of them can call their boss if they want information. Ironside wheeled over to the desk where Carl had set a written report to him laying out the plans for the prince's arrival. He grabbed the report, set in between his leg and the side of his wheelchair, wheeled back to the main table where Commissioner Randall had sat down.

Mark came from the kitchen and placed a cup of coffee in front of the nervous commissioner. Randall took a sip of his coffee and set the cup back down on the table.

"Was there something else, commissioner?" Ironside asked.

"I would like to know how you are going to handle the prince's arrival tonight."

Ironside took the report that he had picked up from his desk and dropped it in front of Randall. "Read for yourself, Dennis."

Randall read the report with a frown deepening on his face with each page. "You are not doing anything any different than usual." The surprise in his voice was evident.

"Of course not. What were you expecting? Do you want to tip off the kidnappers that we are on to them?

"No of course not. I am a little nervous about your plan, though. Why are you not going to the airport to meet the prince?"

"That would tip them off. We had considered it but if I show up there, the kidnappers will know we have more than just the normal protection procedures. I am having Eve and Carl meet them at the airport. It would make more sense for Eve to be there since we announced their engagement."

"You should have talked to the crown prince first, Bob. His country doesn't think much of American women. They have considered it an insult that our papers are reporting that she is marrying the crown prince."

Ironside grunted. "The crown prince should be so lucky as to marry Eve Whitfield! He would not find a better woman anywhere."

"His father doesn't agree with your assessment. He has already called the White House, protesting the announcement."

"He's a king living in a palace, who has his every whim attended to. What does he know about Eve? "What does he really know about American women? At least this country treats them with respect, not like second-class citizens in their own county. The question is more as to whether the crown prince is worthy of her, not the other way around."

Randall smiled. Just like Bob Ironside being protective of Eve Whitfield. She seemed more like his daughter than an employee. "Well, you are the one that is going to have to face the prince's wrath when he arrives tonight."

"What wrath? I dare say the young man wishes it were true." Ironside pointed at the coffee cup in front of Randall. "The price of that stuff is going up constantly. Don't waste it or I am going to instruct Mark to quit serving it to you when you come in here," he grumbled.

Randall stood up. "I have to get back to my office. Keep me informed Bob. I don't want to be left in the dark on this operation."

"What did you tell Jamie Morgan?" Ironside asked looking up at his boss.

"I told him I had no idea what you were doing with this case and doubted that you would tell even me… or the city council for that matter. After all, until I walked in here, that was the truth as I knew it. I am surprised you shared your plans with me."

"Well Dennis, you are my boss," Ironside said with a twinkle in his eye.

"You might try remembering that once in a while." Randall knew Ironside extremely well and could read the worry on his face. He also knew the subject of his concern. "Any news on Ed, yet."

"No, but we do have a lead on Neil Weeks. His prints were on the door of Carmell's apartment. Carl is checking it out. Eve is working on Carmell."

Randall placed his hand on Ironside's shoulder. "You'll find him Bob."

"I have no doubt of that, Dennis. The question is what shape will he be in when I do?"

5.4

Lt. Reese pulled his Pontiac up in from of the house which Neil Weeks was living in. With a search warrant in his hand, he walked up the sidewalk to the door and rang the doorbell. When he received no results, Reese rang it again. While he was waiting, two police cars pulled up. Four uniformed police officers joined him at the door. "Chief Ironside called, Lieutenant. He said if you have the search warrant, you are to proceed into the house even if it means kicking the door in," Duffy told him.

"I have the warrant," Reese assured him. "So kick it in boys." The two officers that were with Officer Duffy, lowered their shoulders and at the same time rammed their shoulders into the door. The lock gave way and the door opened. Reese pulled out his service revolver. He motioned for three officers to go around and cover the back. He nodded at Duffy who has also pulled his service revolver.

The two men entered the house. Reese motioned for Duffy to head one way and he went in the opposite direction. "Weeks, this is Lt. Carl Reese, SFPD. Come on out!" He shouted. Reese and Duffy went from room to room. After a complete search of the premises, they both met at the back door. Outside the three police officers waited with their guns drawn. "Nothing?" Reese asked.

"Nothing," Duffy confirmed. He unlocked the door and let the other officers in.

"Okay, let's take a look around."

5.4

Phillip York watched Neil Weeks house from down the street. He did not dare get any closer. Two police cars were parked in front of his house. York had been headed to Week's house when a car pulled up in front. A dark-haired man in civilian clothes got out of the car and went to the door. He may not have been a police uniform but York could smell a cop a mile away. They all had the same stink about them, in or out of uniform.

York watched as three of the cops went around the back. The plain clothed cop and one uniformed cop went in the front door. This was not good. It meant that Weeks had left Ironside a trail in Carmell's apartment. Ironside had traced him to this rented house. York waited. He could not leave without knowing whether or not Weeks was in the house. If he were, York would have to kill him. He could not allow Weeks to talk to the police. He did not trust the man to keep his mouth shut. York had too much money tied up in this operation to allow a low life like Weeks to screw it up.

York continued to watch the house from a distance, remaining behind a six-foot picket fence. Who in the hell puts up six foot privacy fences that one can see in between the boards? York did not understand Americans. They sure were a strange bunch of people.

York perked up when he saw all of the cops leave Week's house. They stopped by the patrol cars. The plain clothed cop seemed to be the man in charge. York watched while the cop reached into his car and pulled out a radio. Who could he be talking to? York figured it must be Ironside. He had to get over to the basement of the abandon house, or better yet sent Weeks. There was no longer any doubt that they had to get rid of Ironside's cop. He had been stupid to let Weeks keep him alive. They had no idea what Brown knew or what he had seen. He had to be eliminated. He could not allow Brown to talk to Ironside. He certainly was not going to come in contact with him to find out what he knew. He would be taking a chance Brown would be able to identify him later on. No, he simply had to make sure Brown was taken out.

York reached into his pocket for his cell phone. It was clear Weeks was not at home. The police knocked down his door and went with guns drawn. If he had been home, Weeks would have been brought out under arrest or at least on a stretcher headed for the morgue. He dialed Weeks number and waited.

"Hello," said Weeks.

"What in the hell did you leave in Carmell's apartment?" York asked.

"Nothing, except the dead body," Weeks laughed. "Why? What is the problem?"

"Your house was just raided by the police," York said waiting for the idiot to respond.

"How could that be? How could Ironside possibly know about me?"

York could not believe the stupidity of this man. "Because you moron, you must have left fingerprints somewhere and you have a record."

Weeks' head was spinning. Was there anything in his house that would lead them to the abandon house where Ed Brown still laid in the basement, tied up. Then it hit him. "York, I left a map on the table. It had every abandoned house and building marked on it. If the police have that map then they have Brown's location."

"You fool!" York screamed. "We have to take care of Brown. Get over there and kill him. Leave the body there."

"But Phil, I could get caught. The police know about it," Weeks protested.

"They don't know where we are holding Brown. It will take them some time to figure that out. They will have to check every location on the map. By the time they get to Brown, he will be dead. Take care of it or you will join Brown." York hung up the phone.

5.5

Neil Weeks pull up beside the abandoned house in the country. Nervous and sweating, he got out of the car and went around the back of the house. Why didn't he just plug that damn cop at Carmell's apartment? Why? Because he is Ironside's man. York just did not understand what Ironside was like. Now, he did not have a choice. Weeks could admit to knowing Carmell. They would have to place him in that apartment at the time he killed Carmell. They would not be able to do it. Jillian would vouch for him. She would say he spent the night with her and never left. But if Brown did see him, he would be able to identify him. York was right. They should have killed Brown immediately.

Weeks pulled out his gun and headed into the house. Better to get the job over with.


	6. Chapter 6

Return of the Crown Prince

Chapter 06

6.1

Lt. Carl Reese shove open the door to Ironside's office. "Chief, take a look at this!" He hurried down the ramp and straight to the detective. He dropped the map in front of him.

Ironside picked it up. "It's a map of empty buildings and houses in this city. Did you find this in Neil Weeks house?"

"Yes. It was sitting right there out in the open. Ed is probably being held in one of them. I have divided the empty buildings and houses among every available officer. We are searching everyone of."

"Good work, Carl." Ironside looked down the list. "Ed's life may depend on us finding the right building which they are holding him."

"We are concentrating on the buildings and houses that are on the outskirts of town or ones that are secluded unless you have something else in mind."

Ironside studied the map in front of him. One by one, he checked the buildings and houses that were marked on the map. There were so many of them. How could they ever find Ed in time? "This will take too long. We have to narrow down the number of places we check. We have to find Ed, fast."

Carl sat down beside the chief. "That would be taking a chance. What if we miss the one Ed is in?"

"Carl, we are not going to find him in time. This could take hours."

"If you have any suggestions, I would be happy to hear them," Carl said.

Ironside continued to look at each one of the possible targets on the map. Suddenly one of them caught his eye. Could it be that easy? "Look at this," He said as he pointed to a house marked on the map and traced with his finger to the name of the street.

Carl turned the map so he could see where Ironside was pointing. "Weeks Avenue? Come on chief, he could not possibly be that stupid…could he?"

"By now Neil Weeks knows that we have searched his house. He has to kill Ed. He cannot keep him alive much longer. We are just about out of time. I am willing to gamble Weeks chose this house," he said pounding his finger on spot making the house on Weeks Ave, "and I will bet a year's pay Neil Weeks is somehow connected to this house." Ironside reached for phone. After dialing, he barked, "I need information on a house at 2335 Weeks Avenue." Ironside waited. He listened for a moment. "Rented out? When?" Again, he waited for an answer. "Thank you." He hung up the phone.

"We hit the jackpot, Carl. The house was rented two weeks ago by Neil Weeks." He dialed again. "This is Ironside. I want all available units sent to 2335 Weeks Avenue. It is believed to be the house where Sgt. Ed Brown is being held. I will meet them there."

"Let's go, Carl! Mark!" Sanger dropped what he was doing, grabbed his jacket and helped Ironside wheel his chair up the ramp."

6.2

Ed knew it was only a matter of time before the man in charge sent Neil Weeks in to kill him. They could not afford to leave him alive, even only for the possibility he might recognize their voices. Nor could Ed depend on the chief to find him in time. Oh, he knew Ironside would tear the city apart looking for him but what, if anything concrete, did his boss have that would help locate him?

Brown started rolling his body. He moved over to his left. He could not see anything. His captors had seen to that. Nor could he yell for help. They had placed duct tape over his mouth. His hands were bounded behind his back and his feet were drawn up and bound as well. He knew a lot of police officers would just sit and wait for what fate would bring him, but not Brown. He worked for Robert T. Ironside. How many times had his boss been put in this kind of situation? He was living proof that you kept your wits and worked with what you had to free yourself.

Unfortunately, Ed had been taken by surprise. He had been unable to leave the chief any clues as to his whereabouts so he would, like the chief sometimes had, have to depend on himself. Ironside had taught him that the most important thing was not to panic. No matter how hopeless a situation seemed, it was never completely hopeless. There was always a way out. You simply had to find it... and have the time to do it. Ed thought about the times his boss had been held captive and how he turned the tables on his captors. He was going to have to do the same. If the chief could do it so could he. Otherwise the chief never would have chosen for his staff. Ironside expected all of his officers to analyze a situation and find a solution. Ed intended to do exactly that.

Brown continued to roll his body to his left. It was a slow process due to his legs being tied into a fetal position. When his momentum was finally stopped, he had his face up against what he was sure was a wall. If he were lucky, he might be able to locate a nail along that wall. Ed pushed himself into a sitting position. That in itself took him quite a while considering his bondage. When he finally did manage it and with his back to the wall, he felt along the floor board. He scooted along the wall by pushing off with his feet and hands. Although it seem like it took forever, it actually only took him a few minutes to inspect the length of the wall.

When he reached the corner, he prepared to check the next wall. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain across his fingertip. Ed could feel something wet. He realized he had cut the tip of two fingers on something. Carefully he touched the area which had induced the pain in his fingers. A razor blade! It was stuck along the molding of the floor. He could not imagine how it got there, nor did he care. He only cared that it could be his ticket to getting out of there. He used his fingernail to release the razor blade from where the molding and the wall met. Now he just had to figure out how to control something as flat as the razor blade as he tried to remove it from its resting place against the wall.

Sgt. Brown, using both of his bound hands, worked the razor blade. He tried to tip it with one hand while the other was prepared to grab it. He tried unsuccessfully several times. The razor blade, it seemed, did not want to cooperate. On his tenth try, he was able to get his right hand under the blade while tipping it with left. Finally! Ed carefully turned the razor blade so that the sharp end was pointed toward the ropes that bound his hands. He would have to be careful. If he lost control and dropped the blade, he might not be able to locate it in the dark again.

Using a short sawing motion, he moved the razor blade back and forth. He could feel the progress the blade was making through the rope. For twenty minutes Ed continued making progress until he had sawed through the rope. Holding tightly to the razor blade, he pulled his hands apart. On the third try, the rope gave way. Sgt. Brown shook the rope off and freed his hands. He then pulled the blind off his eyes and the tape from his month. Lastly, he removed the rope from his feet.

Brown tried to stand up but fell backwards as his legs felt like rubber. They failed to support his weight. He stretched them out and rubbed up and down their length to return the circulation, cut off by the tightness of the ropes; which had previously kept them bound together. After a couple of minutes, the numbness disappeared and his legs once again supported his weight.

His first thought was to contact the chief and let him know he was alright. He checked the basement door going into the house but it was locked. It was too dark for him to be able to tell the type of lock he was dealing with. He had to figure a way to get out of the basement. Ramming his shoulder against the door, Brown attempted to break the door away from the lock, but it held. After several more attempts and a shoulder that was beginning to pain, he gave up.

He reached up and felt the hinges. Ed smiled, realizing the door opened into the basement. Maybe, just maybe he could return the headache that Neil Weeks had given him. He looked around for something he could use for a club.

6.3

Neil Weeks went around the back of the house. He pulled a key out of his pocket and put it into the lock. He turned the key and opened the door. After entering the kitchen, he closed the door and turned the dead bolt lock. Stopping long enough to pull the gun from his waist, he then looked through his keys for the one that would open the door to the basement. Once he located the correct key, he put it into the lock and unlocked the door.

Weeks pulled the flashlight out of his back pocket and press the button to turn it on. With the gun in his right hand and the flashlight in the left, he started down the stairs. There was no lights to illuminate the way down the stairs. Weeks could not believe that the people who had lived in the house had not installed a light in the hallway down to the basement. When he arrived at the bottom, he again put his gun under his belt and then reached into his pocket to pull out his keys. He fumbled through the keys until he located the correct key. Weeks unlocked the door and opened it inward into the basement. Putting his keys back into his pocket, he then pulled the gun out once again. He entered the basement.

Weeks shined the flashlight where he had left Brown. He was not there. He moved the flashligh around the room. Panic began to rise as there was no sign of Brown anywhere. That is when everything went black and Weeks fell to the floor.

When he awakened, he found himself in the kitchen, tied to one of the kitchen chairs. On the other side of the table sat Sgt. Edward Brown. "Hello, Neil. You will forgive me if I chose not take part in your murder of me."

"Murder? I don't have any idea what you are talking about."

"Of course you don't. That is why you came down the stairs with this gun." Ed pulled the gun he had taken from Weeks and held it up for him to see.

"All I know is that I found you in my basement tied up. I was coming down for you and then I was going to call the police."

Ed laughed. "That's your story, huh. You really are not going to stick to that, are you? Why don't you tell me the truth?"

Week's vision was slightly blurred, probably from the blow on the head. "I know my rights Brown, I have the right to talk to a lawyer."

"How do you know who I am if you just found me in your basement?"

Realizing his blunder, Weeks clammed up. "I want a lawyer."

"Oh you will get a lawyer alright, Mr. Weeks. Where's the phone?"

"There is no phone. I just rented this house recently."

"I guess we will just have to take a stroll to the closest house. Where's my gun and my badge?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Weeks said, looking away from him.

Suddendly, the door was kicked in and Lt. Carl Reese burst into the room with three other police officers. He took one look at the situation and holstered his weapons. "Bring the chief in," Carl ordered the officers as he grinned at Ed.

Chief Ironside was wheeled into the room. He looked at Weeks and than at Ed. Ed smiled at his boss. He could see the relief on Ironside's face but he knew the chief would not tell him the relief was at seeing him unharmed. "What took you so long, chief?" Ed said with a grin. It was always the line Ironside used when he showed up to rescue him.

"I had to make sure the crown prince's security was set up for this afternoon," Ironside said with a straight face. "You were second on the agenda."

Ed suppressed a smile. That was the as close to an admission that the chief was worried about him as he was going to get. "Well, is his security all set up?"

Ironside wheeled over to the table. His tough demeanor gave way to concern. "Are you all right, Ed?"

"Other then this knot on the back of my head, I am fine. This is Neil Weeks, chief."

Ironside stared at Weeks while saying nothing. Weeks could not continue to look into Ironside's eyes. He turned away for the piercing blue glare of the detective. "You are in a lot of trouble, Mr. Weeks."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Ironside."

"Oh, I think you do. Your prints were found in Simon Carmell's apartment. I am betting that the bullets taken out of Carmell match that gun that Sgt. Brown is holding. Talk to me, Weeks."

Weeks looked down. "I know my rights. I am not talking to you, Ironside. I want a lawyer. "

Disgusted, Ironside growled, "Read him his rights and book him, Ed. He turned to Weeks. "You'll get your lawyer, Mr. Weeks. It might go better on you if you cooperate with us."

"I have the right to remain silent," Weeks quoted. With that Ed read him the rest of his rights.

6.4

"Chief, you let Weeks off rather easy," Ed Brown said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"We don't have the time to interrogate him right now. The crown prince is coming in this afternoon and I would feel better if we went over his security one more time."

Mark set a cup of coffee in front of Chief Ironside. "But wouldn't Weeks have knowledge about who is going to try to kidnap the crown prince?"

"There is not much doubt about that," Carl said. "In fact he is probably the guy that would watch the crown prince while they have him locked up in that basement.

"We will get back to him as soon as we get the crown prince safely settled in the hotel," Ironside said. "Where in the blazes is Eve?"

"She is checking on Simon Carmell, just like you asked her to do," Mark replied. "She should be back shortly."

"She better be. The press will become suspicious if the crown prince's fiancee doesn't meet him at the airport." Ironside reached for the phone. As he picked it up, the door opened and Officer Eve Whitfield walked down the ramp.

She walk over to the table. She looked at Ed and smiled. "Welcome back. I am happy to see you are all right, Ed."

He returned the smile. "So am I. Thanks."

"Officer Whitfied, where in the blazes have you been? You were suppsosed to be back here by noon," Ironside snapped as he hung up the phone.

"I was, but the office was empty. I checked downstairs and they told me you went after Ed. So I made a couple more inquiries. I've been busy chief and I have some news."

Ironside looked at her and waited. "Well?"

"Simon Carmell has been a very busy boy." Eve dropped a file down in front of Chief Ironside. She pulled out a bank account statement. Pointing to five deposits of ten thousand dollars each, she said, "Each one of these deposits coinsides with each of the kidnapped diplomats. The money was deposited to his account directly after each was released."

Ed and Carl looked over Ironside's shoulder. "Looks like he was involved in the kidnappings," Ed said.

"Then he was working with Neil Weeks. Now that we have him, it looks like the crown prince is safe," Carl surmised.

Ironside shook his head. "No, Carl, I don't think so. Weeks is not smart enough to have planned those kidnappings. He was just taking oders and so was Carmell. "

Eve point out what she knew her boss was thinking. "We have to consider that someone in Washington was feeding information to the kidnappers here in San Francisco and Los Angeles."

Carl walk around the table and sat down. "Chief, you are think that there is another man here who planned the kidnapping."

Ironside continued to glance through the file Eve had set in front of him. "There has to be. Weeks is not the head of this operation at this end. Carl, I want you to check into Neil Weeks background. Find out who he has been hanging out with. Check on his bank account too."

"Eve did you talk to the employees at the Lighthouse?" Ironside asked.

"Yes. Simon Carmell was not very well liked by the rest of the employees. He was never caught directly, but several of them said they were sure he was overcharging patrons and pocketing the difference of what he charged and what the drinks actually cost."

"What about his friends. Who did he talk to? Did they notice him spending time with anyone?"

"He was seen in the company of a man that was descibed as about six feet tall, brown hair, brown eyes, average looking."

"That describes half the men in San Francisco," Ironside complained.

Eve smiled, "Yes, but half the men in San Francisco do not talk with a British accent."

Ironside perked up. "British?"

"That's right chief. Every employee who noticed him said that he was British. I tried to get a line on him but no one seem to know where he lived. Other than Carmell, he kept to himself."

"Ed, call Artie Hinson. Find out if the ransom calls came from a man with a British accent," Ironside ordered.

Ed stepped to a phone. "What's the number to the White House?"

Ironisde reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small address book. Leafing throuh it, he stopped, handed the book to Ed. "That's Hinson's private number. That way you will not have to go through the White House switchboard. "

"Mark!"

"Right here chief," Mark said from the kitchen where he was putting on another cup of coffee.

"Can you have dinner ready when we get back from the airport?" Ironside asked.

"Fit for a king," Mark responded.

"Doesn't have to be fit for a king, just a prince."

"Eve, you are to invite the crown prince for dinner. Ed will be driving the van and Carl, I want you overseeing the crown prince's security. Everything else will have to wait. "

Sgt. Brown hung up the phone and returned to the table. Ironside looked into his face. He could read his sergeant rather well. "The ransom call came from a Brit."

Ed nodded. "The ransom call did indeed come from a Brit. Artie Hinson would like you to call him. He said he has some information for you but he would not give it to me. He said he would be in his office util late tonight."

"Ok, let's go over the prince's security one more time," Ironside said.

6.5

Philip York looked through his binoculars from the helicopter. He handed the pilot a tablet with a map he had drawn on it. "Follow this route."

"Why this one in particular?" The pilot asked.

"Because this is the route Ironside is taking the crown prince on," York answered.

"How do you know?"

"All I have to do is follow the cops."

"I don' t see any cops."

"You don't have to see them. You can smell them. Ironside is too smart to have them in uniform. See the chap reading the paper, sitting on the bench?" He handed the binoculars to the pilot. "That guy is a cop. It is written all over him. So is the chap leaning on the lamp post. Notice he just put his hand to his ear. He's wearing an ear piece. Probably talking to Ironside or one of his people."

"I don't see how you can tell that from just looking at them."

"Just take me work for it. They are cops…Ironside's cops. There is no way, we can take the prince right now. Ironside has this route too well covered. Since the prince is here to see his future wife, we will concentrate on picking the two of them up while together."

York continued to look through the binoculars. He was a clever cop, this chap. He was hoping for him to try for the prince on the way from the airport. He hated to disappoint the famous detective but he much preferred to pick up the crown prince with a lot less cops around. He would do so and soon...but not yet.

In the meantime, he needed to eliminate a problem. He would do that in the morning. Weeks would be arraigned tomorrow. Ironside would have to transport him from the jail at police headquarters to the Hall of Justice and back again. York had found out Ironside intended to interrogate him after he was arraigned. He would take him out at that time.

York wondered if it might be a good idea to take Ironside out at the same time. Weeks thought he did not take Ironside seriously. On the contrary, he took him very seriously. So serious, he could not allow him to interfer with this kidnapping. This one was going to score him one million dollars. He could not let Ironside interfer with that. He decided to head to his vantage point to be sure everything was set. He would have to check the timing. Even the split second it would take to kill Ironside had to be planned. He did not want to miss him. Things would go smoother with him out of the way.

"Okay, I have seen enough. Let's head back," York told the pilot.


	7. Chapter 7

Return of the Crown Prince

Chapter07

7.1

Ironside was quiet on the ride to the airport. He watched Eve carefully for any sign that she was having second thoughts. She had to be sure of her involvement in this assignment. Her life and the crown prince's life could depend on it.

As if Eve could read Ironside's thoughts, she said, "I am all right, Chief." She looked into his expressive blue eyes. If he allowed it, one could easily tell what he was feeling. It was not often that he allowed that kind of insight into his thoughts or emotions. Mostly the chief's eyes served as a penetrating blue stare that gave the object of his scrutiny the feeling that he was looking into their sole. Eve knew that most people could not withstand that blue glare of his for very long if he meant for it to intimidate. But, there was no intimidation in his eyes as she looked into them. This was one of those rare times when he allowed his feelings to be read.

"You do not have to go through this, Eve. This is not an order. If you are at all uncomfortable with this plan, now is the time to speak up," Ironside said.

Eve smiled at her boss. "I can handle this, Chief." She had no intentions of letting him down. Besides, Eve trusted the chief.

As Ed pulled into the airport, a man with a flag in both hands began directing the van to the runway in which the prince and his party would land. When they has driven beyond the man with the flags, there was another to take his place.

The phone in Ironside's van started ringing. Ed grabbed it and said, "Chief Ironside's mobile unit." He listened for a moment and then said, "Roger that. Standing by." He looked over his shoulder and said to his boss, "Carl says everyone is in place. He said to call him immediately if the route is changed so he can reposition the men."

"There will be no change in our plans," Ironside told his sergeant. Ed pulled the van around and parked where he was instructed to. He shut off the engine.

"Now we wait," Ironside said.

7.2

The crown prince looked out the window of the plane. They had just announced that they would be landing in twenty minutes. His mind wandered back to his last visit to America. It was a trip he would never forget.

He had expected it to be just another of those boring diplomatic visits forced on him because of being the son of a king. He had never dreamed it would become the most enjoyable and unforgettable experiences of his life…and all because of Eve Whitfield. He was becoming more nervous the closer the plane was came to San Francisco, where the American woman lived and worked.

He had to assume that Chief Ironside was responsible for the engagement announcement. He did not understand how it could have been announced otherwise. The San Francisco detective had been assigned to protect him. The crown prince knew that there had been many kidnappings of dignitaries these past few months. Chief Ironside must have come up with a plan to capture the guilty parties. The prince wondered what his role was going to be in Ironside's plan. Then again, was it so difficult to figure out? He and Eve would be posing as a newly engaged couple. Miguel did not see how that would help discover who the kidnappers were. However, he did not have long to find out what the detective had in mind. He could see the city below them. They were only minutes away from landing at San Francisco International Airport.

Miguel wondered if Eve was thinking about him or was this just another routine part of her job?

7.3

Eve looked through the front window of the van. Off in the distance, she could see the faint shape of a plane. It must be the crown prince's plane, she surmised. Eve wondered how the crown prince would react. Would he be angry over the announcement of their engagement? She knew the chief would explain the situation to him but Eve was nervous over his initial reaction. She had such a pleasant time the last time the prince was in their city.

She had been surprised at her reaction to Miguel. Eve had expected him to be quite stuffy…which of course he had been at first. Once he started to loosen up, he in fact had been quite charming. Eve had been bewitched by his manner. Why couldn't American men show woman the respect Miguel had shown her? She smiled at that thought knowing that women in the crown prince's country were hardly treated as well as American women in many ways. Miguel was different, she decided. Maybe when he became king, women would finally be treated on an equal basis with men. She could not imagine him continuing his father's unfair treatment of them.

"This is your last chance to back out," Ironside said, interrupting her daydreaming.

Eve smiled at her boss. "I don't need another chance to back out."

The crown prince's plane was coming in for a landing. Just as it was about to touch down, Ironside addressed his staff, "Let's go greet the crown prince." He looked at Ed. "When did you have time to change your clothes?"

"You didn't think I was going greet the crown prince without showering and changing after rolling around in that dirty basement, did you?" Ed asked.

"The chief is just letting you know he noticed the effort you have shown," Eve said with a smile knowing the chief was about squash her explanation.

"On the contrary," Ironside said gruffly with a straight face. "I simply noticed the air in the van was breathable." Eve struggled to hold back a smile.

"I didn't smell that bad," Ed protested with a frown.

"I suppose not…if you are a sewer rat," Ironside replied. This time Eve laughed at Ed's expense. Ironside got in the lift and pressed the button that would open the van door and lower him to the tarmac.

"One of these days I am going to get the last word with him," Ed whispered.

"But not today!" They heard the chief's voice as he rolled off the lift.

Ed just shook his head. Eve said, "You have heard of eyes in the back of your head? Well the chief has ears in the back of his." Eve was grinning as they got out of the van.

The two of them joined their boss. Ed took Mark's usual place behind the chief's wheelchair. As he started to wheel him forward, an airport employee stepped in front of them. "Please wait here until the plane come to a complete stop. You will have plenty of time to reach it before they even open the door."

Ed stopped the forward motion of Ironside's wheelchair. He and Eve remained there waiting for their boss. After the plane came to a stop, Ironside barked, "Well, what are we waiting for?" Ed pushed his chair in the direction of the plane. Eve kept pace.

Ironside looked at Eve. She was nervous. He wondered if it was due to seeing the crown prince again or whether she was not telling him of her reservations of what they were about to undertake. He glanced at the commotion at the gate. There stood a large group of reporters pushing and shoving, trying to get past the police guards that were keeping them at bay. Ironside turned and wheeled his chair toward the group. Eve and Ed watched as their boss wheeled away.

"Chief, come on, let us get closer. How do you expect us to get a decent photo from way back here?" One of them shouted.

"I don't," Ironside snarled. He wheeled over to one of his officers. "How the hell did they get in here? I specifically ordered they be kept out." His mood had turned sour with the unexpected appearance of the press.

"I don't know, chief. My assignment was to make sure no one comes through this gate." The officer answered.

"See that they don't," Ironside growled back at the young officer. He turned and wheeled back toward his staff. Two limos had arrived with a police escort. Ironside rejoined his people. Still the door to the plane had not opened.

"I thought the press was not going to be allowed in," Eve said, looking in the direction of the reporters. She was not happy about them being there. The chief had assured her this was to be a private greeting.

"They aren't allowed," Ironside said. "Someone did not do their job. Don't worry Eve, that cop will be on traffic control tomorrow." Eve smiled at the chief's threat, one he rarely ever actually invoked.

Finally the door of the plane opened. Ironside glanced at Eve. She was certainly showing a major case of nervousness. A man the chief did not recognize appeared through the opening. He looked behind him and then came down the stairs that had been brought in while Ironside was with the reporters. Then the crown prince appeared in the doorway. Again Ironside glanced at his policewoman. She seemed to be holding her breath as the crown prince came down the stairs. "Do you want to greet the prince with a blue face, Officer Whitfield? If not, try breathing."

Eve looked at her boss, a bit embarrassed he had noticed but then there wasn't much the chief did not notice. She tried to calm herself as the prince grew nearer. He was just five steps from the ground… four… three…two, and…one. With every step he had taken, his eyes never left Eve Whitfied. The rest of them might have well been invisible.

Ironside wheeled forward. "Welcome back to America, Your Highness."

The crown prince, remembering the American tradition, offered his hand to him. "Nice to see you again, Chief Ironside. He shook hands with Ed "I understand Mark is in charge of collecting the film from the reporter's cameras," he said, referring to the film Mark had retrieved that would have caused both their countries a great deal of embarrassment during his last visit. Ed grinned in acknowledgement. The prince turned to Eve. For a moment he just looked and her. He surprised them all when he took her hand and kissed her cheek. "You are even more beautiful than I remember. I trust you will again be my guide for my visit? It would be most advised if we are to be married," he said with a smile. He then kissed her hand.

"I can explain that your highness," Eve said as her face turned a rosy red.

"No need. I am indeed honored. Besides I know Chief Ironside must have good reason for…engaging the two of us," he said, smiling at her to ease her discomfort. He did not take his eyes from her. The silence became noticeable.

"I do indeed," Ironside interrupted. "We have limos for you and your party waiting."

"I believe it would be more advisable for me to ride in your motor vehicle, would it not?" The prince asked and then added, "For appearances?"

Ironside stole a look at his police woman. "Maybe it would be better if Officer Whitfield rode in the limo with you."

The prince's eyebrow rose at the suggestion. "Yes, that would be even better." He offered his arm to Eve who immediately took it. "I would be honored if all of you would join me for dinner."

"Actually, Your Highness, the chief has dinner prepared in the residence, that is if you would like to join us," Eve said.

"Again, I would be honored." He nodded at Ironside and Brown, and then led Eve toward the limo.

"Well chief, what do you think? Would Eve make a good princess?" Ed asked as he watched the crown prince lead his fellow officer away.

"She is already a princess to me," Ironside said in a rare display of affection. "Come on Sergeant or we will be late for our own dinner party."

7.4

Phillip York stood among the reporters. He watched Robert Ironside as he spoke with one of the officers. He had not taken time with the reporters. The man spoke with authority. After watching the police officers and the press it was apparent that both respected and maybe even feared the detective.

York knew there would be no way to abduct to the crown prince right now. Ironside had the route too well covered. Yet, York did not see where the San Francisco detective had done anything out of the ordinary in setting up security for the crown prince. He had done exactaly as York would have anticipated or had he? York knew Ironside was no ordinary cop. He was a thinking machine, much like York himself. Kidnapping the prince would not be as easy with him in charge. That is probably just what President Whitmore had planned when he asked for Ironside's services.

York knew what he had to do. He had to remove Ironside. He had become a problem. That was two problems he would have to take care of in the morning.

Neil Weeks would be arraigned in the morning. He was set up to remove that problem as well as Ironside. York knew there could be unexpected events. Would Ironside be there for the arraignment or would he send one of his people? Would he spoil York's plans? No, he would be there. York's source had told him that Ironside himself would be there to interrogate Weeks.

The timing had to be perfect in order to get off both shots. If only York knew Ironside would come into the Hall of Justice at the same time Weeks was brought over. This was the one and only time he could catch him unaware. Ironside would not be expecting to be a target. If he missed, Ironside's people would close ranks around him. York might never get a second chance.

He watched as Ironside greeted the crown prince. The lady cop got in the limo with the prince. Ironside and his top detective returned to the specially equipped van. Everything had been routine.

York watched as the limo left the airport, followed by the second limo and then Ironside's van. There was no reason to stay around or follow them. No opportunity would present itself today. He would have to get in touch with his man at headquarters.

7.5

Eve was not surprised when the crown prince opted to sit beside her in the limo rather than taking the seat across from her. "I can't tell you how much I have looked forward to seeing you again, Eve," Miguel said softly.

Eve looked at him and replied, "I must admit I have been looking forward to seeing you as well. Miguel, I want to explain….."

The prince put up his hand. "No explanation is desired. I am confident that Chief Ironside will tell me why our engagement was announced in the papers."

"Your father is quite upset with us. He filed a formal complaint with the State Department," Eve said.

The prince shrugged. "My father and I do not agree on the role of women in society. He finds the idea of me marrying an American woman deplorable."

"And you do not?"

He smiled. "How could one find the idea of marrying you deplorable?"

Eve blushed. "Thank you."

"I believe my father is unaware Chief Ironside is an ally of the American president. I gather the complaint will fall on deaf ears, although I am sure your State Department will eventually issue a formal apology."

For a moment they both remained quiet. The prince looked out the window at the beauty of San Francisco. "I meant it when I said I would like you to be my guide while I am here in your beautiful country."

"The chief has already decided I will stay close to you while you are here."

"I hope it was also your choice to do so, yes?" His eyes pleaded with her.

"Of course. Maybe we will even do an encore at the Lighthouse," she smiled.

"An encore?"

"I mean….maybe we will return there for an evening of dancing."

"That would be most enjoyable…..but then just being with you would be a pleasure." He took her hand in his. "I shall enjoy our engagement while it last."

7.6

The limo pulled into the police garage, followed by Ironside's van. Ed parked the van in a spot marked 'IRONSIDE'. The limo driver pulled alongside of the van. The second limo carrying the prince's party had been driven to the hotel which had been selected for their stay in the Golden Gate city. The limo driver got out of the van and opened the door for the prince. Eve got out first, followed by Prince Miguel.

The familiar whine of the van's life indicated Chief Ironside had exited the van. Sgt. Brown walked around to the passenger door to join his boss. When he stepped in behind the chief's wheelchair, Ironside waved him off. He wheeled over to Eve and the prince. "This way, Your Highness." Ironside wheeled toward the elevator.

Ed pushed the button to return the elevator to the police garage floor. Eve and prince entered the elevator as Ironside turned his wheelchair around and backed in. Ed was the last to enter. He pushed the button for the third floor. The elevator went into motion.

"I do not remember coming up this way the last time I was here," the prince observed.

"You would have come up the front entrance or what is referred to downstairs as the visitor's entrance. This one is reserved for staff and personal friends and visitors of Chief Ironside," Eve told him.

The elevator door opened and Ed stepped out. He wait for Ironside to wheel out. Ironside moved aside and gestured for the prince and Eve to lead the way. Eve guided the prince to the office door.

As soon as they opened the door the aroma of lamb chops, asparagus, turnips, and roasted potatoes filled the air. Mark had the main table set with the china that was reserved for special guests. The table cloth was of a flowered pattern. He had set out the chief's favorite wine glasses. They sparkled, reflecting the low lighting that he had turned on for the occasion.

Ironside looked over at Mark approvingly. The young man had changed into a three piece suit. "Dinner is ready anytime you are. Welcome, Your Highness," Mark said. Ironside could not tell but it almost looked like Mark threw in a small bow.

The crown prince surveyed the table. "This is most impressive." He glanced at Eve who laughed with the prince in their private joke.

Ironside noticed that there were six places set for five people. "You have one too many places," Ed said as he noticed it also.

There was a knocked on the door. "Our final guest," Mark said as he made his way up the ramp. He opened the door and Barbara Jones entered the office/residence of Chief Ironside.

She headed directly for Ironside. She bent down and kissed him. "Thank you for inviting me."

"You are welcome," Ironside replied, hiding his suprise. Mark smiled and gave his boss a slight nod.

"Your Highness," Ironside said, taking Barbara by the hand. "May I present to you the woman in my life, Barbara Jones."

The crown prince took Barbara's hand and kissed the back of it as he bowed. "An honor, I am sure."

"Thank you Your Highness," Barbara said.

"Shall we be seated?" Ironside said, taking Barbara's hand and guiding her into the chair beside him.

After the crown prince seated Eve next to Ironside, he sat down next to her. Ed sat on the other side of Barbara while Mark went into the kitchen. Making three trips, he placed the meal in the center of the table. He then poured wine into the glasses.

Everyone waited for Ironside to start. He picked up the lamp chops and handed the platter to the crown prince. "Please go ahead, Your Highness." Within a couple of minutes everyone plates were full and dinner began. They engaged in small talk ranging from the difference of the two countries, to their similarities, to sports and police work and the responsibilities of a prince.

Mark brought out the desert. He had prepared chocolate turtle pie. "Where does this get its name," the prince asked. "It certainly does not look like a turtle." Everyone laughed and prince laughed with them.

As dinner began to wind down, the prince looked at Ironside and said, "Chief Ironside, I am aware of the kidnapping of foreign dignitaries that have been happening in your country the past few months. I trust this is the reason for the engagement announcement in your newspaper, yes?"

Ironside cleared his throat. "I must apologize for not consulting you, You Highness, but it was necessary in order to build up the illusion of an engagement for the plan I have in mind."

"Am I to understand you would like me to participate in this plan?"

"Yes, if you are willing," Ironside answered.

"I see. What is this plan of yours?"

"As you know, there have been five high profile kidnappings. Each time a ransom has been demanded and paid by the United States Government. The problem is that the FBI has been unable to capture those that are setting up these kidnappings."

"And you seek my help in exposing these people?"

Ironside nodded.

"But why the deception of an engagement?" The prince asked.

"If I had assigned Officer Whitfield to you and the kidnappers were successful in abducting you, they would simply leave her behind. They have not harmed anyone as of yet. I would like to make sure they don't . If the kidnappers believe that she is engaged to you, they will be less likely to leave her behind. They would think that they could ransom both of you. I would then have a trained police officer with you." Ironside explained.

"I see. I trust this is a precautionary measure. You are going to see that it does not happen?"

"Actually, with your permission, Your Highness, I am going to see that it does," Ironside said.

"You are what?" The crown prince said in disbelief.

Eve said, "Miguel, what the chief is going to do is catch the kidnappers red-handed…that is with you and me in their possession.

"Red-handed?"

"It means, there will be no way for them to deny it. They will be caught, having abducted the two of you," Ironside said. "It will hold up in a court of law."

"I do not understand. If they kidnap Eve and me, how will you be able to protect us?" He asked with great concern.

"We are going to use a tiny device that will keep track of where you are. It is undetectable. It is a new technology that the military has developed," Ironside told him. "You will never be out of our protection. We will be able to move in quickly. This will give us the opportunity to set up the wire taps so that we can find out who is behind it and arrest him or them…whichever is the case. If everything goes as planned, it should not take more than a few hours."

"And if everything doesn't go as planned?" The crown prince inquired.

"Then we move in and get both you and Eve out," the chief told him.

"This all sounds very dangerous." The prince stood up and began to pace. "I do not believe my father would ever agree to this."

"In fact, he has forbidden it," Ironside confirmed. "President Whitmore talked to him earlier today."

"Then I do not see how I can help you."

Eve stood up and walked over to the prince. "Miguel, what Chief Ironside is asking is that you defy your father and help us."

"Defy my father, the King?" The prince all but shouted.

"Yes. That is what I want," Ironside said. "It is the only way we are going to find and stop these kidnappers."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I will keep you under police protection while you are here and hope that the next foreign dignitary will be more cooperative. I misjudged you, Your Highness. I was sure you would help us. I thought your vision of protecting the innocent was different than you father. But I guess you people only do it as long as you are not put in the same kind of danger."

"Chief! Eve cried. "That is not fair. Miguel has superiors as we all do. He must..."

"I don't have time for niceties. I will be able to protect you while you are here. However, I cannot continue to protect every dignitary that comes to this county. I am not a member of the government and have no intentions of becoming one. If you do not help us stop these kidnappers than every foreign dignitary that enters this country will be subjected to abduction. God knows when the FBI will figure out who is doing this. And how long will it be before the government quits paying the ransoms? So what will it be, Your Highness, are you going to help us or not?"

"Robert, take it easy," Barbara pleaded, placing her hand on his arm. Ironside ignored her plea and stared at the crown prince.

"The chief doesn't mean to sound so harsh," Eve told the prince. "It is just that we….."

"I do not need you to tell anyone how I mean to sound, Officer Whitfield. I have kidnappers to find and I will use whatever means necessary to find them and put a stop to these kidnappings. Remember, the next time you come to this country it will not be I that is assign to protect you. You will be protected by the same people that have not been able to stop five kidnappings, Your Highness, count them, five kidnappings."

The prince looked at Ironside and then to Eve. "You are not one to tread lightly, are you Chief Ironside?"

"I do not have the luxury of treading lightly, Your Highness," Ironside said as he continued to star at the crown prince.

"It is not that I don't want to help you, Chief Ironside. It is not easy as a prince to defy my king, my father. I do want to help Eve…you." He walked back over to the table and sat down beside Ironside. "You can protect Miss Whitfied?"

Ironside held back a smile. "Yes of course. I can protect you as well."

The prince cleared his throat. "Yes, well if you really believe this is the only way, then I will defy my father to help you."

Ironside grinned. "See, that was no so hard."

"Chief Ironside, do you ever take no for an answer?" The crown prince asked.

"NO!" Ed, Eve and Mark said at the same time.

"Where do we go from here?" The prince asked.

"You and Officer Whitfield will be seen together. I want you to go out on the town. Be seen together. Ed and Carl will be in charge of watching and protecting you. They will arrange for plain clothed officers to stay in the background. I want you to be noticed. You are a newly engaged couple. Celebrate. But first you will report back here at eight o'clock tomorrow morning to have the tracking device injected." Ironside finished.

"It has been a long tiring journey. If you would excuse me, I believe I will retire for the night," Miguel said. "Unless there is something else you would like to discuss?"

"Ed, take the crown prince back to his hotel. Make sure you have a police escort and one following you as well. Check on the officers at the hotel. Make sure the prince and his party have around the clock protection. We will pick you up in the morning, Your Highness and…thank you."

The crown prince reached for Eve's hand, brought it to his lips and kissed it. "Until tomorrow."

"Goodnight Miguel," Eve said with a smile.

Ed walked up the ramp behind the prince. He almost ran right into him when he stopped suddenly. The prince turned back to Ironside and said, "Chief, I wanted to help you from the beginning. I want you to know that."

"I know," Ironside said. "I understand your loyalty to your duties and your father. "Everything will work out."

The crown prince turned and left the office. Ed followed him out.

"Chief," Eve said in a voice that had more than a hint of anger.

"I did what was necessary, Eve. That young man wanted to help. I had to push him past his loyalty to his father. We need him. Without him we have no plan."

Eve calmed down. "I am going home. I'll see you in the morning." As she walked past Ironside, he grabbed her hand in his and squeezed. Eve reached up with her other hand and put her hand on his shoulder. Ironside let go and Eve left the office without saying anything further.

"Bob, what in the world is going on?" Barbara asked.

"Are you prepared to stay here tonight?" he asked her without answering her question.

"Yes, I have clothes here. "

"Then I would like you to stay," Ironside said. "I'll bring you up to date."

"Alright Bob."

"Mark!"

"Yes Chief," Mark answered.

"I am going to bed now. We have to be up early tomorrow. After the crown prince and Eve come in to have the tracking devices injected, I will need you to take me to the Hall of Justice. Weeks is going to be arraigned and I want to question him afterwards."

"Okay, Chief. Do you need any help?"

"No thank you, Mark. I can help him," Barbara said. Mark nodded and began clearing the table.

None of them had any idea what they would be walking into at the Hall of Justice in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

Return of the Crown Prince

Chapter 08

8.1

The alarm went off beside Robert Ironside and Barbara Jones, not that he needed one. He always awoke up before the alarm went off. Today was no different. Ironside reached over and turned it off. Barbara began stirring in his arms. "It can't be morning already," she mumbled.

Ironside kissed her lightly. "Rise and shine. Time to be bright eyed and bushy tailed" He removed his arm out from under her and reached for the bar above the bed to pull himself into a sitting position. He waited a moment while watching her. Ironside smiled. She was not making any move that indicated she was going to get up. "Either get up now, my love, or I am getting in the shower first." Barbara was not a morning person, but he was. Ironside thought to himself, _'that is proof that opposites do attract.' _

Finally she opened her eyes, looked in his blue ones and mumbled, "How can you be so wide awake just like that?" She snapped her fingers.

"I have been awake for over an hour now. Are you getting up or do I get the shower first?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"No way, Robert Ironside! If you shower first, there will be no hot water left for me or Mark." She pushed the covers back and grabbed her robe from the foot of the bed. After putting in on she laid across the bed, putting her hand on Ironside's chest and ran her fingers through his chest hair. "I'll only be a minute." She leaned in and kissed him.

"That will be the day," he grumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She said, looking up at him.

"I said that will be the day when a woman only takes a minute to get ready in the morning."

She laughed at him, got off the bed and headed for the bathroom. Ironside reached down to the foot of the bed, grabbed his pajama pants and with some difficulty put them on. There was a knock on the door. "Come in Mark!" Ironside shouted.

"Do you need some help or is Barbara going to help you?"

"She's in the shower. Help me into my chair would you, Mark." Mark grabbed his robe and helped Ironside put it on. His boss put his arm around Mark's neck and the young man helped lower the detective in his wheelchair. "Is the coffee on?"

"On, perked and ready for consumption," Mark said. He left the room. Ironside wheeled out following him. When he arrived at the table, Mark had already set the morning paper there for him. He picked it up. Right there on the front page was a good size picture of the prince kissing Eve. They did not have much of a problem getting a decent photo from that distance, he thought. He would keep that in mind the next time the press wanted to get closer. Mark walked over and placed a cup of coffee in front of his boss. Ironside picked it up and began sipping the caffeine-filled cup.

"What's for breakfast?" He asked.

"Oatmeal coming right up." Mark set his breakfast in front of him.

"You better jump in the shower. Eve and the prince will be here shortly. I want to get the chips injected and get over to the Hall of Justice." Ironside told his aide. Heeding his boss's suggestion, he headed toward the bathroom that Barbara had vacated.

Ironside had finished his breakfast and was reading the paper when Barbara walked in. She served up some oatmeal and carried it and a cup of coffee to join Ironside at the table. "You did not sleep well last night, Bob."

He put the paper down. "I am sorry. Did I keep you awake?"

"I woke up a couple of times. I could tell by your breathing that you were awake. Are you worried about Eve?"

Ironside stared into space. "I will feel better when the kidnappers are in custody."

They made small talk for a few minutes. Then Barbara carried their dishes to the kitchen. She walked back to the man she loved. She leaned down and kissed him. "I have to be getting to work, Robert. Will I see you tonight?"

"I will call you, "he said. She kissed him once again and left the office.

"The bathroom is all yours," Mark told Ironside as he re-entered the room.

"The detective wheeled up the ramp towards the bathroom and what he hoped would still be a hot shower. He called over his shoulder, "You better put on another pot of coffee, Mark. There isn't enough in the pot for our coffee-a-holics."

A half an hour later Ironside wheeled to the main table freshly showered and shaved and dressed in a dark gray pinstriped suit. As he reached the table, Ed and Carl walked into the office. Both men headed for the kitchen. Mark handed each of them a cup of coffee. They joined Ironside at the table.

"I guess our friends decided not to make a move yesterday," Carl said as he slid into a chair next to Ironside. Ed remained standing sipping his coffee.

"We had the crown prince too well covered. You did a good job protecting the prince. I could spot our boys all along the entire route. If I could, so could our… friends."

"That's what you said you wanted." He picked up the paper and looked at the picture of Eve and the crown prince. "Unfortunately, not everything went as planned. Sorry about the press getting through. One of the boys misunderstood his assignment. He thought he was supposed to keep them away from the plane so he had them held behind that gate. Eve is not going to be happy when she sees this picture."

Ironside wondered if she would be unhappy about the picture or whether she was unhappy about the assignment altogether. He would have to pull her aside. There could be no doubts in her mind. He needed her at her best and on her toes.

The door to the office opened. A man in a military uniform entered the office and approached the ramp. "I am looking for Chief Ironside. My name is Captain Gary Bahr."

"Come in Captain," Ironside said. "I'm Chief Ironside. We have been expecting you."

Captain Bahr walked down the ramp and approached the wheelchair bound detective. "Sir, I was sent by Washington to put tracing chips in the crown prince and a…" He pulled a sheet of paper out of his uniform jacket and unfolded it. Before he could find the name he was searching for, he was interrupted by Ironside.

"Officer Eve Whitfield," he said. "Sit down Captain, Eve and the crown prince have not arrived yet. Mark, get the captain a cup of coffee."

"No thank you sir. I never drink the stuff," Bahr said politely.

"That is more than I can say for the people around here. They keep Maxwell House in business," Ironside said with a gruffness to his voice. Mark said nothing but he could have pointed out that the chief drank more coffee than anyone else in the office.

The door opened and Eve walked in with the crown prince. "Good morning everyone, " Eve said cheerfully.

"A most beautiful morning, " the crown prince observed.

"Good morning," Ironside returned as did the others. "This is Captain Bahr. He is here to insert the chips. Ironside looked over at Captain Gary Bahr. He noticed that the man's uniform did not seem to fit him very well. "In my day uniforms were tailor made to fit us. Yours, Captain, looks two sizes too big for you."

Bahr glanced up at Ironside. "Well yes sir, they still are but I had been very sick. I lost a lot of weight. Unfortunately, I am not due for new uniforms for a while."

"Did you shrink a couple inches as well?" Ironside asked, pointing down at the cuffs of his pants. They were long enough that the heel of his shoes was stepping on them.

"Oh, please Mr. Ironside, don't say anything to my superiors. I flew into San Francisco in civvies. I forgot to pack my uniform pants. I had to buy a pair of pants this morning before I came here. I did not have time to find a pair with the proper length."

"Chief Ironside, the mayor is giving me the key to the city in less than an hour. Should we not get on with this process?" The crown prince asked.

Ironside stared at the captain. "Mr. Ironside? I would think you would be one to observe rank."

Bahr looked at him. "I'm sorry sir, no offense was intended, _Chief _Ironside."

Ironside continued to stare at Bahr for what seemed like an eternity to the army officer. Bahr looked away. There was something about the man's eyes that bothered him. "Yes, Your Highness, we should get on with it. Captain," Ironside said, never taking his eyes off of the officer.

"Yes, well, the chip is inserted just behind the ear. He picked up the medical case that he had brought into Ironside's office. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a set of keys. After searching through the keys, he settled on one, which he inserted into the lock of medical case. The lock sprang open. Bahr opened the case and pulled out what appeared to be a gun. "This instrument will force the chip under the skin. It will be virtually undetectable." He then retrieved a small computer with a screen of about eight inches. Bahr sent it up on the table. He removed a power cord, plugged it into the computer and said, "This will need to be connected into your electricity."

"Ed!" Ironside called out. Brown walked over to the chief's desk, opened a drawer and pulled out an extension cord. He went back to the table and plugged the computer's cord into the extension cord. Finally, Ed plugged the extension cord into a nearby wall plug.

"Okay, Captain, you have juice," Ironside barked.

Captain Gary Bahr flipped up the top of the computer and booted it up. "This computer might not look like much but it will do the job. You will be able to track your subjects no matter where they are and that even includes in an airplane. Now if we are ready I will inject the chips."

"Your Highness, Eve!" Ironside called out.

Eve and Miguel approached the captain. "What would you have us do?" The prince asked.

"Please have a seat. It will sting for a moment when it is injected," the captain said.

"Just a minute, Captain," Ironside said, stopping the process. "I would like to see this chip."

"That is the beauty of this chip, Chief Ironside." You can't see it. It is microscopic. This gun will inject it into each of them. It cannot be seen upon any kind of examination, x-ray or any type of detection devise. May I continue?"

Ironside nodded. He wheeled away from the table and motioned for Ed to follow. Whispering to him, he said, "Call Washington. Get Artie Hinson on the line. I want this man's identity confirmed." Leaving the main room, Ed went into Mark's room and shut the door.

Eve was the first to have the chip inserted behind her ear and under the skin. She flinched as Captain Bahr pulled the trigger on the device the pierced her skin. Bahr then moved on to the crown prince. He tipped his head to give Bahr the necessary access. He too flinched slightly as his skin was pierced.

Bahr turned the computer toward Ironside so that he could see the screen. "You will notice sir that the programming shows a map of where each of the subjects is located. On the bottom of the screen it shows the exact address, if available. In this case it gives the address of this building. If you press this link," he said as he pressed it, "it will pick up their unique heat signature, therefore showing you exactly where to find them in the building. They will never be out of you sight, so to speak."

Ed re-entered the room. Carl moved out of the way as Ironside backed up his chair. Ed went directly to him. He leaned over his boss. "He checks out, Chief. He fits the description of the man now with us. He flew commercial. His identification was checked at the airport."

"What about his health. Did you check on his story about having been sick?" Ironside asked.

Having been taught to be thorough, Ed had picked up on the conversation regarding Bahr stated sickness. "Yes, sir. According to Artie, Gary Bahr had picked up a rare sickness when serving in Iraq. He was brought back to the United States and had been hospitalized for nearly three month."

"I don't like it Ed. Something in my gut tells me something is not right and I trust my gut instincts." Ironside looked over at Bahr while he showed Mark and Eve how to operate the computer program. "Ed, I want either you or Carl shadowing Eve and the crown prince. I just can shake this feeling so I am not going to ignore it."

"Ok Chief. I'll talk to Carl and one of us will be with them around the clock." Ed assured him.

"No, don't worry about them after they are in for the night. We have them well covered. Just keep on eye on them while they are out," Ironside ordered.

"Ok Chief."

"We will plan the kidnapping after we get back from the Hall of Justice." Ironside wheeled back toward the table.

"The last thing is the smart phone application. Chief Ironside, you have been given clearance for three log ins. Who would you like me to set up?" Captain Bahr asked.

"Set Ed and Carl up," Ironside said.

"And the third one? I presume you want me to set up your smartphone?"

"No, Set up Mark's cell phone with the third log in," Ironside said.

"I am sorry sir, but the Defense Department stated it would have to be a police officer name by you." If he had said anything else, Ironside would have arrested him on the spot. Still something bothered him about this man.

"Chief, he can set up your phone. I'll operate it for you," Mark suggested. Ironside nodded in agreement. Mark walked over to the desk, opened the top drawer and pulled out a smart phone. He walked back and said, "this is Chief Ironside's phone." He handed it to Captain Bahr.

Bahr turned on the phone. He studied it for a moment. "Sir, are you aware there are sixty five unread email messages, thirty two unread text messages and twenty two voice mail messages?" Eve, Ed and Mark started snickering.

Ironside blew out a breath as his voice was dripping with disgust. "Text messages, email message, voice mail messages … doesn't anyone talk face to face anymore?"

"How do you stand the reminder sounds that constantly go off?"

Eve chuckled. "He has the sound turned off."

"Oh." Bahr finished with Ironside's phone and handed it to Mark. "Well that's it, Chief. Does anyone have any questions" When no one asked any he put his uniform hat on his head and said, "Well if you people will excuse me, I have a plane back to Washington to catch. "Goodbye, Chief Ironside."

Ironside looked around for Carl who had not said a word since he sat down beside the chief when he came in. "Carl, have one of your men follow him. Make sure he actually takes a plane back to Washington. " Carl reached for a phone, barked out some orders to whoever was on the other end and hung up.

"Shall we be on our way Eve?" The crown prince asked.

"Yes, of course," she smiled. "Let's go get the key to the city. They headed up the ramp and out of the office.

"I'll watch them. You go to the Hall of Justice with the chief," Carl said to Ed and left the office.

"Let's go gentlemen," He said to Mark and Ed.

8.2

Phillip York watched the news. There was plenty of coverage regarding the engagement of San Francisco native, Eve Whitfield and the crown prince. York watched as CNN kept running the segment of the prince kissing Eve as he greeted her. They covered his last visit to San Francisco and reported that Eve had been his guide while in San Francisco. The network built it up as a impossible romance that had not only become possible but had become a reality. They showed the couple entering police headquarters. CNN reported that Eve Whitfield had been working for Chief Robert T. Ironside but that the former chief of detectives would be looking for a new officers in the new future to serve in his office.

A knock on the door drew York's attention from the television. He walked over to the door. Standing in front of it with his hand on the doorknob, York called out, "Who is it?"

"Tristan Chapman," the man said.

York opened the door. "You're late." He shut the door after Chapman stepped inside.

"When you find out why I am late, I think you will overlook it."

York walked over to the television and shut it off. "Alright, why are you late?"

"I was scoping out police headquarters. A military officer showed up their with the tracking devices."

"Tell me something I don't know. I know what Ironside is up to. Are you forgetting my contact in Washington?"

Chapman walked over and sat down. He reached into his pocket and removed a package of cigarettes. After lighting up one, he puffed on it for a couple of drags and and said, "what you don't know is Ironside had his right hand man call Washington and check on the identity of the officer who came to his office."

York turned his head sharply in Chapman's direction. He walked swiftly over to him. "Was Green's cover broken?"

"No. Artie Hinson checked with the Defense department. Ironside's boy describe Captain Gary Bahr and the Defense department concurred that the man that showed up at Ironside's office was indeed Bahr."

"Why would the Defense department do that? They don't even look a thing alike?"

"Because our friend happened to be at the Pentagon. He swithched the Bahr's picture in the defense department computer for Brian Green's. So you see, the lieutenant that took the call described Green to Ed Brown." Tristan Chapman grinned.

"You can wiped that stupid grin off your face, Chapman."

"Just what the hell is the matter with you? We dodged a bullet and you can't think of anything to do but attack me. Everything is fine. Ironside is not anywhere as near as smart as people think he is. He fell for it hook, line and sinker."

York snorted. "He's a lot smarter than you are. Why do you think Ironside was checking in the first place?"

"Who cares? He fell for it."

"The hell he did! Ironside had his man check because he was suspicious. He suspected that the man that showed up was not who he was supposed to be. Otherwise, genious, he would not have been checking on him. He was not fooled one bit."

"He accepted Green as Bahr as soon as he got the description."

"And the man in Washington said you knew Ironside better than anyone around," he said disgustedly.

"What the hell is the matter with you," Chapman snarled.

"If Ironside suspected something was wrong, he won't stop looking until he finds the truth."

"Oh, so now you know Ironside better than I do, huh?" Chapman's tone had turned sarcastic.

"I watched the man closely when he investigated the murder of the president's wife. He is a brilliant detective. He did not accept Green and a simple description is not going to satisfy him. He will continue checking."

"So what if he does. He is not going to find out anything." Chapman insisted.

York shook his head. "I can see why our Washington contact did not put you in charge of this operation. If you know Ironside better than anyone, then no one knows him at all."

"You give Ironside too much credit, York."

"And you don't give him enough. If you underestimate the man, you will end up in one of his cells. Now if that is what you want, fine but I am not going to be sitting there along with you. I'll take care of this." He picked up the phone and dialed. He listened for a moment and then said, "Green is on his way back to Washington. He has become a liability. He apparantly is not a good enough actor. Ironside is snooping around about him. I don't like liabilities. Make sure he can't ever tell Ironside what he knows. In other words, kill him and make sure his body is not found." York hung up the phone.

He turned around and looked at Chapman. "I don't like this. We had better accelerate our plans. Tell the boys to pick up the prince and his fiance."

"What about the chip Ironside had inserted in them?"

"I know how do deactivate them. I have no doubt the crown prince will want a repeat of his night out the last time he was here and that means the Lighthouse. We will take them there."

"When?"

"That is what you are going to find out. Keep an eye on them. Call us immediately when they show up at the Lighthouse. I'll take it from there. Now get out of here. I have another matter to take care of," York said as he went to the door, open it and waited for Chapman to leave.

8.3

"Hi Chief," Duffy said as Ironside entered the jail.

"Well Duffy. You sure do get around," Ironside said.

"I am here because you asked for me," he said.

"Now just why would I need you?" Ironside barked.

A couple of the men chuckled. They were a bit envious that Duffy was always showing up at scenes where Ironside was in charge. They assumed Duffy was one of Ironside's 'boys'.

"Bring out the prisoner," Ironside said. Duffy went in and brought out Neil Weeks. "Cuff him," Ironside ordered.

"Ed, I want you in that black and white. You are riding with Weeks."

"Yes, sir."

"Mark and I will meet you at the Hall of justice. Let's go Mark!" Ironside called out over his shoulder as he turned to leave. Mark stepped in behind his boss and pushed his wheelchair out of the jail.

"Hey Duffy, looks like you are not Ironside's boy after all," one of the officers called out to a great deal of snickering from other officers.

Ed watched the men. He knew many of them were jelous of the fact that Duffy ended up serving under the chief on so many ocassions. Ed knew Ironside was teasing Duffy when he told him he didn't need him. Duffy knew it too. He did not like the attitudes of the men. If they were as dependable as Duffy, they might end up assigned to Ironside when needed. He decided they deserved to be put in their place. "Duffy, bring the prisnor. We will do exactly what Chief Ironside discussed with us," Ed said.

Duffy held back a smile as he watched a few jaws dropped. "I am ready if you and the chief are, Ed." Duffy put a hand on Weeks's left arm, while Ed took the right. They led the prisoner out of the jail in front of the rest of the officers.

8.4

Three police patrol cars pulled up in front of the Hall of Justice. Mark pulled the van besid them and double-parked the van. Ironside pressed the button. The van door opened. The lift dropped into place and the detecive wheeled his chair on to it. As soon as he did, he was lowered to the ground.

Ed and Duffy exited the the police car. They sandwiched Neil Weeks between them. Everything was going smoothly until the crack of a rife sounded and then all hell broke loose.


	9. Chapter 9

Return of the Crown Prince

Chapter 09

9.1

York watched out the window of the building from across the Hall of Justice. Two police cars had just pulled in front. He looked around for the specially equipped van that Chief Robert Ironside rode in. Where was it? York wanted to put a stop to Ironside right here and now. Where was that damn crippled cop?

He raised his rife and looked though the site. York settled his view on the two police vehicles that had arrived. _Neil Weeks must be in one of them_, he thought. He waited for them to appear. Ironside would have his top man covering Weeks. York was unsure of who the other man would be.

As he continued to hold the police cars in the rifle's site, he caught movement on the right hand side of the site. There he was! Ironside's van had just pulled up beside the police cars and doubled parked. _Perfect! Now I will be able to take both of them out!_

Patiently, York waited. The van's lift was on the opposite side. He would have to wait until Ironside cleared the van. The doors on both police vehicles opened. Sgt. Ed Brown got out of the vehicle. He was followed by Neil Weeks. A uniformed officer got of the passenger side of the front seat. Brown led Weeks on one side and the uniformed officer fell in to place on his other.

York glanced back at Ironside's van. He was down on the ground. He could see the young black man who always accompanied the detective. _There he is. I only wish the man knew that I was the one to end his life. Then the satisfaction would be complete._

He resisted the urge to just point at Ironside and pull the trigger. He had to wait until he was alongside of Weeks. He would have no more than a split second to kill both men. Ironside's people would be quick to react if he missed his first shot.

Ironside was now approached Brown and Weeks. Just a second or two longer. Perfectly lined up! York pointed the trigger at Weeks' head and pulled the trigger.

9.2

Ironside watched as Sgt. Ed Brown and Officer Duffy brought the prisoner out of the police car. Mark Sanger took his place behind Ironside and wheeled toward Brown. _ BANG! _The sound of a rifle echoed in the wind.

The chief saw the blood from the gunshot wound splatter all over Brown and Duffy. He felt Mark use all his strength as he tipped his wheelchair and attempted to move him behind the safety of the van. A sharp pain screamed in his right shoulder. Once Mark successfully moved his boss behind the van, he covered Ironside's body with his own.

Ironside pointed at the building across the street. "GET OVER THERE AND DON'T LET ANYONE OUT THAT BUILDING!" He roared at police officers who were coming out of the Hall of Justice. "ED!" Ironside shouted and pointed at the building.

People were screaming and running in all directions. Many more shots were fired at the crowd that had gathered around the Hall of Justice. Sgt. Brown and Officer Duffy dragged Weeks behind the cover of one of the police cruisers. "Stay with him," Ed said upon hearing the chief's voice. He drew his service revolver and headed across the street using whatever cars he could find for cover.

A man came running out of the building and ran toward Brown as bullets continued to riddle the front of the Hall of Justice. "I'm a doctor!"

Ed pointed at the police cruisers and said, "There is a man behind the police cars that might need medical attention, it is probably too late already."

"I'll see what I can do." He left Brown and ran across the street. He approached Weeks and Duffy. "I'm a doctor." Duffy nodded. The doctor looked down at Weeks. "He's dead, I can't help him."

"I think Chief Ironside was hit," Duffy said pointing at Ironside and Sanger.

The doctor went over to him. "Chief, let me check that shoulder. I am a doctor." Mark backed away from his boss to give the doctor access.

9.3

"NEVER MIND ME! HELP THE OTHERS! Ironside shouted.

"Alright, Chief. Yours is a clean wound. The bullet is lodged by the shoulder blade. You'll be fine. Just get to the hospital and get it removed." Phillip York, _aka_ the doctor left Ironside behind and began moving through the crowd. He checked back to see where Ironside's attention was. He was shouting orders at more police officers who had just arrived at the scene.

Careful to avoid where he knew the bullets would be flying, York continued walking away from the scene as two ambulances and three more police cars went racing by. _Damn that aide of his! I had him if he had not__ reacted __so fast after the first shot. And, I was right beside __Ironside__! I could have killed him right there! _York knew he could not have taken that chance. He had no choice but to leave Ironside alive. If he had finished him off, he never would have gotten away. He had walked ten blocks away and arrived at a vehicle that he had parked there earlier. York unlocked the vehicle, got in and drove away.

9.4

Sgt. Ed Brown entered the building. There were already other uniformed cops inside. "You! Come with me!" With his service revolver in hand, he ran to the stairs. He watched as several cops were standing by the elevator waiting for it to arrive on the ground floor. "Use the stairs," Ed ordered. "Leave a couple men here in case he tries to leave by the elevator." The police scrambled. Half of them followed Brown and the other half headed for the stairway at the other end of the hall. "You!" He directed his attention to more men entering the building. "Get around to the back! Make sure he doesn't escape out the back way!" The officers raced away as fast as they could move. "I want every floor covered. No one leaves this building!"

Ed stopped at the third floor and entered the hall. This was definitely the right floor. He could head the shots being fired. Ed approached the door with his back against the way. Police officers crossed the door to the other side. Ed looked at them and then looked at the officers beside him. He held up three fingers and brought them down one at a time. When he lowered the third finger, he kicked in the door at dropped into a crouch. The officers stood over him. Ed quickly lowered his gun as did the other officers.

In front of the opened window was a semi-automatic weapon that had been set up remotely, to shoot through the window. It was aimed across the street. As Ed approached the weapon, it stopped firing. He looked down at the floor where a rifle had been discarded by the shooter. Ed reached into his pocket and called the van. When Mark answered Ed said, "Mark, tell the chief there is no one here. The gun was set up to shoot remotely. There is also a rifle on the floor that was probably used to shoot Weeks." Ed could hear Mark talking to the chief.

"Ed, the chief said to turn the investigation over to the ranking officer in the building and then get back here. He said you are not going to find the shooter. He is long gone."

"Alright, Mark. That is the same conclusion I came to." Ed hung up and turned to the officer beside him. Find the ranking officer in the building and have him report to me immediately."

9.5

"Duffy, are you alright?" Ironside asked the officer.

"Fine, Chief, but you need to get to the hospital," the officer answered.

The coroner's vehicle pulled up. "Where's the stiff? I have several autopsies to do. I can't wait around her all day," the assistant coroner asked as he approached Mark.

"I wouldn't let the chief hear you talk like that, man. He's not in the best of moods right now."

"His mood is of no consequence to me. Now where's the stiff?"

Ironside wheeled up behind the man. "You refer to the dead man one more time as a stiff and you'll find out what consequence my mood is to you," Ironside growled.

The man whirled around to face Ironside. Mark turned so that his boss could not see the grin on his face. He watched the assistant coroner as his face turned red and his voice began stammering. It amazed Mark how bravado could quickly turn to babbling cowardice when they came face to face with the chief.

"I want the autopsy done immediately. Have the bullet turned over to Sgt. Brown," Ironside demanded.

"There are several before him, Chief Ironside. I am not sure it can be done right away," he said as Ironside began wheeling away.

Ironside turned his wheelchair back to the man who shrank away from him. "THIS AFTERNOON AND EARLY THIS AFTERNOON," Ironside roared.

"Yes, sir," The assistant coroner left him and went to pick up Neil Weeks.

He looked over at Mark, "And just what do you find so amusing, Mr. Sanger."

Mark looked at Ironside innocently and said, "Nothing."

The chief spotted her sergeant heading across the street toward them. Ironside wheeled over to him.

Brown spotted the blood on his boss' shoulder. "Chief, you need to get that treated."

"Any luck?"

"No, chief. You were right. Whoever it was is long gone. How bad was it?" Ed asked as he swept his hand toward the scene that had finally calmed down.

"Six people killed including two police officers... seven people if you include Weeks," Ironside answered.

"His target was obviously Weeks, so why did he kill the rest of them?" Mark wondered aloud.

"He wasn't trying to kill any of those in particular," Ed said.

"He used the remote weapon as a diversion in order to get away," Ironside said. He frowned. "Ed, Weeks was shot with a rifle not an automatic weapon and when they dig the slug out of my shoulder, you will find that was from a rifle as well."

"Yeah, so what are you getting at, Chief?"

"He did not have time to get out of that building. We had cops across the street. They were in that building immediately. So, tell me, how did he just walk past our officers?"

Ed looked at the chief. "That's a good question. They locked down the building almost immediately.

An officer walked up to them. "That's it Chief. The last of the injured have been taken to the hospital."

"How many were injured?" Ironside asked.

"Twenty two suffered gunshot wounds. I don't think any of those are fatal. Sir, your shoulder needs attention. We can handle it from here."

"He's right, Chief," Ed agreed. "Can Mark and I take you to the hospital now?"

Ironside nodded. Mark wheeled him over to the van. He turned as if he was looking for someone. "Duffy!"

Duffy hurried over to Ironside. "Yes, Chief."

"You better go inside and tell them there is no one to arraign."

"I'll take care of it, Chief. You take care of that shoulder."

After they got into the van, Ironside was quiet… unusually quiet.

"Chief, are you okay?" Ed asked.

"How did the shooter get out of that building Ed?"

"We don't know yet. No one came out of the building."

"Someone did," Ironside said, "but who and how? How did the man just walk past our cops."

"Only a cop could walk past that many cops," Mark said.

Brown and Ironside looked at one another. "Is that possible, Ed? Could one of our own be responsible for the killing?"

"I don't see how, Chief. The men that were across the street did not enter the building until the shooting began."

"Then how did the shooter walk past our cops? There must be an explanation," Ironside said no more but Ed knew his boss was running every possibility through his mind.

9.6

Miguel looked at Eve. Her blonde hair was blowing in the wind. "This is a most beautiful site, Eve. Thank you for showing it to me." He smiled at her as they sat together in the grass.

"You are welcome, Miguel. You did not have the opportunity to see it the last time you were here. I know it is only a bridge but I still think it is a beautiful site with the bay behind the Golden Gate."

"Golden Gate?" Miguel looked at her confused.

"The Golden Gate Bridge. That is what we call it. Everyone that comes to San Francisco should see it."

"And now I have and it is most impressive," he smiled at her again. He looked out over the bay. "I have been meaning to ask you. Aren't you just a bit nervous by what your chief has planned?"

Eve shrugged. "I trust him, Miguel. He knows what he is doing. He will protect us. He's determined to stop these kidnappers and discover who is behind it. I do apologize. He was pretty rough on you yesterday."

He waved off her apology. "No apology is necessary. Your chief was right. He knew I wanted to help. He simply removed the only obstacle."

"Your father?"

"Yes, my father."

"You said your chief is determined to stop the kidnappers. Does he have any idea who is behind it?" He asked her.

Eve thought for a moment. "He believes that someone in Washington is behind it. We will have to catch the underlings. The chief believes that will lead us to the Washington connection."

"Is it really necessary to put you in danger in order to find them?"

"This is my job, Miguel. It is what I do. Does it bother you to pose as an engaged couple?"

He looked into her eyes. "How could I object to being engaged to you? You are a beautiful woman, Eve Whitfield." He looked away from her. "I must confess I have been looking so forward to seeing you again. I have never been more… moved by a woman anywhere." He did not look away from as he tried to gage her reaction.

Rather then turn away from him as he was expecting, Eve took his hand. "I, too, have been looking forward to seeing you. I just wish that it could be under less dangerous circumstances. I wish we did not have to deceive your father."

"Huh, do not trouble yourself over my father. He will get over it."

"But will happen when he finds out that we really are not engaged."

"I trust he will actually be relieved. He does not think much of American women. I must say he could not be more wrong… at least where you are concern."

Eve smiled. "Well, I think we should go into town and get something to eat. The chief wants us to be very public."

The crown prince stood up. He reached down and took both of Eve's hands and pulled her to her feet. As Eve tried to pull away, the prince did not let go. He held on to her and looked into her eyes. "Would you consider it forward of me if I kissed you?"

Although surprised, Eve smiled. "No, Miguel. I would not. The crown prince slowly leaned in and kissed her softly. When they separated, Eve said, "We better go to town.

Lt. Carl Reese who had been trailing them at a distance along with several other officers, was headed in their direction. When he arrived, Eve could tell something was wrong. "What is it, Carl?"

"It's the chief, Eve. He's been shot," he replied.

"Oh my god! Is he…"

"No, relax. He's fine. Mark and Ed took him to Saint Mary's Hospital. He was shot in the shoulder."

"What happened?" The crown prince asked.

"A sniper in the building across the street shot and killed Neil Weeks. Seems his other target was the chief. Thanks to Mark's quick action, he was able to minimized the shot fired at him." Carl went on to relay the events as they happened at the Hall of Justice.

"I do not understand, Lieutenant. How did this man get by your officers?" The crown prince inquired.

"I do not know, Your Highness. It is under investigation."

"Carl, please take us to the hospital," Eve requested.

"I am sorry, Eve. The chief called himself. He did not want you to see it on television but he told me to assure you that he is going to fine. He would like you to continue posing as a newly engaged couple. He said he would call you later. He wants to set up the kidnapping."

Eve and the crown prince looked at one another. He offered his arm. "Shall we go to lunch?"

Eve took it. "Where would you like to eat?"

Carl spoke up. "You are eating at the Lighthouse. Don't worry, the chief wants you completely covered. He just wants you seen there. He believes that is where they will ultimately make their attempt. Right now he just wants to get their attention."

"Let us not keep our future captors waiting," Miguel said. Carl followed Eve and the prince back to their limo.

9.7

Ironside sat in the emergency treatment room. The curtain was pull back. "The world's worse patient is back to visit us, I see."

The chief turned. A big smile spread across his face. "Well hello, Sister."

Sister Agatha walked over to him. "How did they ever get you on a hospital bed?"

Mark said, "It was easy, Ed and I just picked him up and dumped him there.

Agatha smiled. She reached into the bag she had brought in with her and pulled out a bottle of bourbon and a glass. She set the glass on the table beside lronside. Holding onto the bottle, she said. "I thought I would use a different method. If you behave yourself Robert, I will pour you a glass."

Ironside grinned. "Well get on with it sister. I don't have all day. I have a case to solve."

"You always have a case to solve. I need you remove your shirt."

Ironside removed his suit coat and began unbuttoning his shirt. He took it off and then pulled the tee shirt over his head. Sister Agatha checked the gunshot wound. "This will have to be cleaned. I will clean it and then the doctor will be in to remove the bullet."

The curtain was pulled back and Barbara Jones entered. "Bob… are you alright?" She asked, her face etched with worry. She went to him and he took her hand and kissed it.

"I'll be fine. It's just a scratch."

"Mark called me. I came as soon as I heard," Barbara said.

"I'm fine, Barbara," he said trying to soothe her concern. "Mark got me out of the line of fire."

"From what I hear, it is too bad there was not a doctor at the scene of the shooting. More lives could have been saved," Sister Agatha said as she began cleaning Ironside's shoulder.

He turned his head quickly toward Agatha. "What did you say?"

"I said if there had been a doctor at the scene more lives could have been saved."

Ironside looked at Mark and then at Ed. "There WAS a doctor at the scene."

"But I was told no one was treated until the ambulances arrived on the scene," Agatha said.

"Ed, did you by any chance allow a doctor out of that building?"

The look of realization was all over Ed's face. "Chief, a man came out of the building and said he was a doctor. I let him pass. He headed across the street to help out."

"Did he by any chance have a British accent?" Ironside asked.

Ed nodded. "I let the killer go right by me."

"You weren't the only one Ed. So did I," Ironside said.


	10. Chapter 10

The Return of the Crown Prince

Chapter 10

10.1

"Alright, Chief. The bullet is removed. I turned it over to your Sergeant Brown. I don't suppose it would do any good to tell you to take it easy for a couple of days?" The doctor asked.

"I have a kidnapper to catch," Ironside growled. "I'll take it easy when this case is solved."

"Some things never change. I could have you admitted. I can easily note on your chart that you should not leave the hospital. Then if you do, your insurance company will refuse to pay the bill," Doctor Taylor said.

"How would you like to spend a night in my jail," Ironside snarled.

The doctor laughed. "That's a chance I will have to take. Sister Agatha, I am admitting Chief Ironside for observation. Since the rest of the nurses are scared to death of him, you will have to be his nurse for the rest of the day and night."

"I am not staying in this hospital," Ironside roared. "There is simply no reason for you to admit me."

Doctor Taylor looked at Sister Agatha. "Will he go home and rest?"

"No," she said immediately.

"Then admit him on my order."

"Consider it done," Sister Agatha said.

"Now just a damn minute," Ironside snarled for all the good it did him as the doctor headed out of the room.

"Give it up Bob, you are staying in the hospital," Barbara said with a smile.

Sister Agatha threw a hospital gown on to his bed. "Get out of that suit, Robert and put that on."

Ironside picked it up and tossed it aside. I am not putting on that fanny freezer," he growled.

"And why not? It is not as if you can walk down the hall showing off your backside, Robert," Sister Agatha said with a smile.

Barbara started laughing. "You are outnumbered Bob and it is only for one day," she said.

Agatha picked up the bottle of bourbon and started walking away. "Sister! That is my personal, private property," Ironside shouted.

"Where have I heard that before?" Agatha asked. She turned and looked at Ironside. "I said you could have a glass if you behaved yourself. This is not what I consider behaving. Are you going to get out of that suit or do I take the bottle away?" Sister Agatha looked into his steely blue eyes and stared. When she found Ironside staring back at her, trying to intimidate her, she said, "It won't work, Robert. I am not scared of you."

"Oh hell," Ironside grumbled which caused Barbara to start laughing again. "Give me the damn thing." Sister Agatha left the room in triumph.

As Barbara began helping him remove his suit pants, Sister Agatha returned with a pair of men's pajamas. She tossed them on the bed with a smirk. "I've changed my mind. I don't want to see your backside either. She left Ironside's room with a grin.

10.2

Eve and the crown prince entered the hospital after returning from lunch at the Lighthouse. Mark and Ed saw them coming. They both stood up as the crown prince and Eve approached them. "How's the chief?" Eve asked.

"He's fine. Doctor Taylor removed the bullet." Ed pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to Eve.

"If they already have removed the bullet, then why have they not released him?" She asked as she gave the bullet back to Ed.

"They have admitted him until at least tomorrow. He would not promise Doctor Taylor he would take it easy for a couple days. We are just waiting to go into see him," Mark told her.

"Are you going into see him with us?" Ed asked.

Eve shook her head. "No thanks, not in the mood he will be in. Tell him we stopped to check on him. Miguel and I are going out to be …public."

Mark and Ed grinned. "Coward," Ed teased.

Eve smiled. "See you later. We will be back tonight after he has mellowed a bit." Eve and the crown prince left.

Sister Agatha came out of Ironside's room. "He's settled. You can go in now."

"How's his mood?" Ed asked.

"I would rather take my chances with a grizzly bear," Agatha said as she left the two men.

Mark and Ed looked at one another. "Anything further would be considered stalling," Mark said.

"That would only make him uglier," Ed said. "After you, Mark."

"No after you, Ed."

"I am pulling rank," Ed said. "After you."

"And you called Eve a coward," Mark sneered. The two men headed into Ironside's room.

10.3

_Damn it! I had Ironside. I should have shot that aide of his too. _Philip York was pacing back and forth in the apartment. Everything had gone as planned …well almost everything. He had gotten smoothly away from the scene with no one suspecting him as the shooter. Ironside himself had allowed him to walk away from the scene. Maybe this detective was not so smart after all. York laughed, thinking about how he had walked right out of that building, right past an army of cops and not one had stopped him.

He wondered what the chances were that Ironside's hospital room was guarded. Had he figured out how the shooter had escaped that building? If he had, then there was no doubt Sergeant Brown would have police officers assigned outside his hospital room. But, if not, maybe, just maybe he could have another crack at the man. York grabbed his gun and put a silencer on the barrel. He was going to make a quick trip over to Saint Mary's Hospital.

10.4

"Ed, you, Duffy and I all saw the shooter. I want Duffy to report here to the hospital with a police sketch artist. Between the three of us I want a likeness of him created so that it can be distributed among the police force."

"It is already done, Chief. I arranged for Duffy and Charlie to be here shortly," Brown informed his boss. "As soon as we have the sketch, I will make sure the boys have it.

The door opened and Sister Agatha brought in a tray of food. "I thought you might be hungry, Robert." She set the tray down on the table.

Ironside lifted the cover off the plate, took one look at the tray, frowned and then barked, "Since when am I on a low fat diet?"

"Since you look like you have gained weight since the last time I saw you," Agatha said. Ed and Mark held back smiles. It was too bad they could not hire Sister Agatha to work in Ironside's office full time. She seemed to be the only one that knew how to handle him.

Sister Agatha looked at Mark and Ed. "He is supposed to be resting. You have been here long enough. The doctor ordered rest. You have five minutes." She turned and left the room.

Ironside shook his head. "Sergeant Agatha." He blew out a short breath.

"She can't be a sergeant, Bob," Barbara said, smiling. "She obviously outranks you." Mark and Ed tried unsuccessfully to hold back smiles.

"Since you two had nothing to do but stand around and grin, get out of here. Get over to the television station. I want the shooter's picture on the 6:00 news. Make the arrangements and then get back here immediately with Duffy and Charlie," Ironside ordered.

Mark and Ed left the room. Barbara ran her finger down Ironside's jawline. "Aren't you going to eat your lunch?"

"Lunch? I would not feed that to Otto." Ironside complained.

Barbara chuckled. "I have a feeling Otto would gladly eat it without complaint." She turned serious. "You have got to stop putting yourself in danger like this. Do you have any idea how many years are scared off my life every time I get these phone calls from your staff?"

"It should have been routine. We were only there for an arraignment." Ironside's mood turned quiet. "I could have ended this today. I let him walk right past me, like a rookie."

"So did Ed and the rest of the police department. He took advantage of the confusion, Bob. You were busy worrying about everyone's safety. You cannot blame yourself for that."

"I could have had him." He repeated.

"I think you should forget about this for a while and get some rest."

"I don't have time for rest right now," Ironside complained.

"Do I have to call Sister Agatha back in? I am sure she would be willing to give you something to make you sleep."

Ironside looked at her. You too, huh?"

She laughed. "If you won't take care of yourself then we will just have to do it for you."

10.5

Three police cars parked by the bay with sirens had caught Sergeant Brown's attention. Ed picked up the radio and said, "Sergeant Brown here. What's going on down there? Do you need some assistance?"

"Officer Duffy, here, Ed. We just fished a body out of the bay. You better come down here."

Brown exited the bridge and headed toward the police cars. He shut off the engine and got out of his dark blue Ford. The sergeant navigated the slope downward and arrived at the scene where the body had just been pulled out of the water. "What have we got?"

"He has been in the water awhile, Ed." Duffy told Ironside's top detective.

"Do we have an id on him?" Ed asked.

"Not yet. But, I'll tell you one thing. He sure as hell looks familiar," Duffy said.

Sergeant Brown lifted the tarp the body had been covered with.

Duffy thought he saw a light of recognition on his face. "Do you know who he is?"

"Maybe." Ed said. "Duffy, this is to be kept quiet until I have talked to Chief Ironside. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Have the body held at the morgue. Tell the boys that anyone that leaks that this man has been found will answer to the chief. Than get over to the hospital. The chief is in room one twenty six. He wants a police sketch of that man who claimed to be a doctor. Then I want you to take over the security of the chief's room."

"Okay, Ed. Who is this guy anyway?"

"Probably not the guy he claimed to be. I have to go. I don't want to keep the chief waiting. He is not in the best of moods."

"So what's new?" Duffy laughed.

10.6

Lieutenant Carl Reese watched the crown prince and Eve strolled down Fishermen's Warf. He glanced around to be sure all of his plain clothed officers were paying close attention to the couple Ironside had charged them with protecting.

Carl had worked with Chief Ironside on more occasions that he could possibly count. In fact, outside of Eve and Ed, Reese was easily Ironside's favorite detective to pull from his duties to work with his staff. Captain Jimmy Smith never ever refused Ironside. But then there wasn't anybody on the police force who did. There was no doubt that part of the reason was because most officers were intimidated by Chief Ironside. But, mostly it was because almost all people in the department respected the gruff detective.

Carl was no different. He had advanced quickly in the department and he knew his work with Ironside was a good deal responsible for that advancement. He enjoyed working with the chief. In fact, he was happiest when he was working with Ed, Eve and Ironside.

However, working with Ironside was no picnic. Ironside demanded one hundred percent loyalty and any officer working for him worked night and day until the case was solved. The hours were long and tiring. Sometimes Carl wondered how Eve and Ed did it. More so, Ed as Ironside was easier on his policewoman if one could describe it as easy. Nothing really was easy when it came to Ironside. Ed did take the brunt of the long hours, though.

Carl noticed two men were watching Eve and the crown prince. He lifted his radio and said, "Smiddy, are you catching the action at twelve o'clock?"

Smiddy checked Carl's position in order to determine where twelve o'clock was in relationship to him. He realized it was the same two men he had been keeping an eye on. "Yes, Lieutenant. I have been watching them for about twenty-five minutes now. They were a bit further down, out of your line of view. They have moved closer in the last five minutes."

"Be on the safe side. You and Stevens move in closer to them. See if one of you can get a picture of them on your cell phone. I am too far away. The last thing I want to do is have anything happen to either Eve or the crown prince. The chief would have us for lunch."

"Roger that, Lieutenant." Smiddy radioed Stevens and the two of them casually moved closer to the subjects in question. Stevens was able to get close enough for the picture without being spotted.

Carl watched as his men accomplished his orders. He would check the photo against the police mug files to see if these men presented a threat.

10.7

Ed arrived at the hospital. He headed down the hall to Ironside's room. Outside the room two police officers stood, one on each side of Ironside's door. They nodded at Ed as he entered the room. Eve and the crown prince were sitting in the room with Chief Ironside and Barbara Jones. Mark stood by the door that led into the courtyard. "Hello Chief. How are you feeling?"

"I am fine now and I was fine when the doctor and Sergeant Agatha conspired to keep me held hostage in this hospital," Ironside grumbled.

"I thought you said he would mellow by tonight." Ed turned and looked at Eve.

"I was obviously wrong." Eve smiled at Ed.

"The chief was just telling us the plan for allowing the kidnappers to take us," the crown prince told Ed.

Ed looked at his boss. "When?"

"Tomorrow night, Ed. At the Lighthouse. They are watching it. You can be sure of that. They know that Eve and the crown prince went there the last time he was in this country. I purposely had them go there for lunch. By now, whoever is in charge is waiting for them to return to the Lighthouse. They have made their arrangements to kidnap them. We are going to oblige them," Ironside said.

Sister Agatha opened the door and walked into the room. "What is going on in here?"

"Not now sister, we are going over some very important police business," Ironside barked.

"You are not going over anything," she said sternly. "You are here to rest. If you do not follow the doctor's orders, you will not be leaving this hospital in the morning."

"I am leaving this hospital in the morning. We have very important police business to take care of tomorrow."

"Either this room clears out or I recommend to the doctor that he not release you in the morning." Sister Agatha stood her ground.

"Bob, I will see you first thing in the morning," Barbara said, bending down to kiss him goodbye. "I suggest everyone do as Sister Agatha requests." She got up and left the room.

The crown prince stood up. "Shall we continue this into the tomorrow?"

"First thing in the morning … in my office. Eve, no socializing tonight. Mark, take the crown prince to his hotel and drop Eve off at her apartment. The police will follow you in unmarked cars. Alright, good night everyone." Everyone got up to leave. "Not you Ed, I want to talk to you." Everyone else left the room.

"Robert!" Sister Agatha said, looking at Ironside as if he were a misbehaving schoolboy.

"It won't take long, Sister. I just need a minute alone with Ed. Than he will be on his way."

Sister Agatha looked at her patient and said, "You have one minute. Any longer than that and you will be our guest for another day." She turned and followed the others out.

"I could see by the look on your face, there is something you wanted to talk to me about. But first …" Ironside reached over to the stand beside his hospital bed and picked up a manila jacket. He reached inside and pulled out a sketch. Since you were busy at the bay, I had Charlie come in and do the sketch from what I saw of him. Duffy dropped in and agreed it was a very good likeness." Ironside handed the sketch to Ed. "Is this the man you saw as well?"

Ed took the sketch from his boss and looked at it carefully. "Yes, that's him. I'll take it over to the news station. They have agreed to run it on the six o'clock news and again during commercials."

"I have changed my mind. I don't want them to do that." He took the sketch from Ed. "I don't want to tip this guy off. Besides, I made a call to Washington. I talked to President Whitmore. I had the sketch faxed to Artie Hinson. They ran it by the CIA."

"Any luck?" Ed asked.

"We hit pay dirt. The man's name is Phillip York. He's an international hit man for hire. Seems he takes on other work as well, in this case …kidnapping."

Concerned over what he just heard, Ed asked, "Chief, considering what you have learned, you still want to allow this cold blooded killer to take Eve and the crown prince?"

"No, Ed, I don't, but if we are going to catch him and whoever is behind this, we have no choice. Having said that, the entire plan hinges on the answer to my next question."

"And that is?"

"The man you fished out of the bay? Was he Captain Gary Bahr, the man who put the chips into Eve and the crown prince?"

"Yes." Ed saw what he thought was disappointment on Ironside's face. He grinned and said, "He was…"

"An imposter," Ironside finished for him.

Ed was clearly disappointed that he was not a step ahead of his boss. "How do you know?"

"That uniform did not fit our Gary Bahr. Washington said he had lost some weight but that man was walking on the cuffs of his pants. Since when does a man who loses weight also lose inches on his height?"

"But they confirmed his picture," Ed protested.

"President Whitmore had them do further checking. The computer was tampered with. The photo of the man who showed up was put in the system in place of the real Gary Bahr."

"Then who is the guy we fished out of the bay?" Ed asked.

"We don't know that yet. Before you go home tonight, I want you to fax his prints to Washington. Here is the number." Ironside reached back and took a piece of paper from the stand. President Whitmore will have them checked. "If he works for the government, they will have his name for us in the morning. Hopefully that will lead us to the Washington connection"

"But chief, if that was not Bahr that injected the chips into Eve and the crown prince …"

"Then we have to assume the chips will not work," Ironside finished.

"Chief, we can't go through with this. We will be taking a terrible chance with Eve's and the crown prince's life."

"Another officer is on a plane as we speak. He will remove the chips that were injected and put new ones in. The rest of the equipment will be replaced as well. The defense department said that the current ones were probably programed to be rendered useless. The new ones will be unaffected."

"How will we know the man is who he is supposed to be?" Ed asked.

"The president is sending Artie Hinson with him for identification. We are back in business." Ironside grinned.

"I thought you were supposed be to resting today," Ed said.

"I had the officer outside the door back up against the door every time Sister Agatha came to the room. That way I could close my eyes and pretend to be sleeping." The grin returned to his face.

The door opened and Sister Agatha walked in. "Your minute is up, Robert." She looked at Ed. "You! Out!"

"Mark and I will pick you up in the morning. Good night, Chief." Ed looked at Sister Agatha and then left the room.

Sister Agatha walked over to Ironside. In her hand, she held the little round pill cup. She poured a glass of water and handed it to him, along with the pill cup.

"What is that?"

"It is for pain," Sister Agatha answered.

"Forget it, I don't need it," he responded.

"Do you want to get out of here in the morning or not?" She challenged him.

"I certainly do." Ironside put the pill cup to his lips, tossed the medication into his mouth and washed it down with water. He then made the same face at her that he did when she forced him to take the medicine that almost killed him when he was in the hospital to determine if he would walk again.

Sister Agatha stared at Ironside and then both of them burst into laughter.

10.7

At midnight, Phillip York quietly entered the courtyard. He stood in the shadows and glanced around. He looked down the courtyard and counted the rooms. The seventh one down on the left side was the detective's room. Staying concealed in the shadows, York walked silently and slowly toward Ironside's room, his eyes continually moving, to be sure there were no witnesses.

As he reached the glass door to his room, he slowly checked the handle. It was locked. York pulled out his silenced weapon. There was just enough light in the room for York to see Ironside. He was sleeping on his back. His face lit up slightly by the moonlight.

York aimed the weapon through the glass at Ironside's head and pulled the trigger.


	11. Chapter 11

Return of the Crown Prince

Chapter 11

11.1

He waited in the dark. He was positioned just to the left of the doors leading to the courtyard. His senses were on alert. Something was wrong. The hair stood up on the back of his neck.

He stood up when a shadow appeared at the window. The scent was not familiar to him. The stranger smelled of danger ... danger to his friend. He must protect his friend. His friend was in danger. He must protect his friend. A low growl rumbled in his throat ... so low, the stranger did not hear him.

With eyesight keen in the dark, he moved slowly and silently closer to the door. The stranger could not see him but he could see the stranger.

The stranger lifted something to the window. It was one of those things that caused great pain. He snarled and leap into the air through the open door. Otto clamped his jaw down on the stranger's forearm just as the gun went off. The bullet shattered the glass, embedding itself in the wall across the room.

Ironside, awaked by the noise, resisted the temptation of turning on the light. There was just enough moonlight to shine on his attacker's face. He watched as Otto fought with Phillip York.

The stranger dropped the gun as the Shepherd ripped at his flesh. When he tried to reach for the gun with his other hand, Otto pounced on it. The German Shepherd picked up the gun in his teeth as the one of the officers who had been guarding Ironside's room, burst through the door.

"Go after him," Ironside roared.

"I am sorry sir, but Commissioner Randall gave me strict orders not to leave you if something happened."

"I don't care what he said. Stop that man. He is the shooter from the Hall of Justice! That is an order, Officer!"

The officer ran out of the room in time to join four other police offers in pursuit of the shooter.

Phillip York had taken advantage when Otto let go of his arm to stop him from picking up the gun. He turned and ran through the courtyard. Without stopping, he ripped his jacket off his back and threw it to the ground. Still running, he reached down and removed the gun that was strapped to his ankle. He pulled a white towel he had placed in the back of his stolen hospital uniform, and wrapped it around his bleeding arm concealing the weapon. York forced himself to slow down. He spotted four police officers headed in his direction. He ran directly toward then. "Help! He tried to kill Chief Ironside! I ran into his room, the man shot me." York showed the officers his bloodied arm, careful not to reveal the gun. "He ran that way through the courtyard. Please go after him. He missed the chief." He pointed in the direction from which he had come.

The officers took off in the direction he had pointed, joined by an officer running out of Ironside's room. York walked swiftly toward his awaiting car.

11.2

Medical personnel started filling Ironside's room. Sister Agatha entered, showing concern on her face, shouted over the confusion. "Robert, are you hurt?"

"No Sister. Thanks to Otto."

Sister Agatha started clearing the room. She looked around. "Where are the officers that were supposed to be protecting you?"

"I sent one after the shooter. I don't know where the hell the other one is."

"Robert, you must watch your language. Remember where you are," she scolded.

"I beg your pardon, Sister. What is taking so long? With the cops we had around this hospital, he could not possibly get away this time."

"Be patient, Robert. They will report to you when they can. Now calm down or you will force me to give you a sedative."

For more than forty-five minutes, Ironside waited impatiently for word of York. The door to his room opened and Ed and Duffy came in. "They lost him, Chief," Ed told him.

"LOST HIM! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" Ironside shouted.

"Robert, keep your voice down! You are not the only one in this hospital and it is late," Sister Agatha scolded.

Two more officers entered Ironside's room. "Sorry, Chief. Somehow, he managed to slip by all of our officers. It is as if he disappeared into thin air. There is no sign of him."

"Where's the other officer that was guarding this room?" Ironside asked.

"He went down to emergency to find out how the doctor is doing."

Ironside turned his head quickly. "Doctor, what doctor?"

"The one that was shot when he came into your room. He showed us his bloody arm where the bullet had entered," the officer told them.

Brown, Duffy and Ironside look between them. Not again, Ironside thought. "Officer, no doctor entered this room and no doctor was shot in here. If the man was bleeding, it was because Otto tore up his arm to prevent him from shooting me."

The officer turned red, realizing he had allowed the shooter to run right by him, as did all the other officers.

The door opened again and Ironside's other bodyguard entered. "No doctor reported to emergency for treatment of a gunshot wound, he told his partner."

"That's because no one was shot in this room, Officer," Ironside snarled. "The man with the bloody arm was the shooter.

Embarrassment shown clearly on both officers' faces. Nothing was worse than standing in front of Chief Ironside when you had screwed up. "He had on scrubs, Chief. I thought he was a doctor."

"That is what he wanted you to think," Ironside roared. He knew he should not be so hard on the two officers. He had been fooled by York, who got past him as well. Yet, frustration and anger was getting the better of him. But there was one question that he wanted an answer to. "What took you so long to come into my room," he said to the one officer and then turned his attention to the other. "And why did you never come in at all?"

Looking away from the angry detective the one officer said. "We were down the hall Chief."

"You were what!" Ed exclaimed incredulously.

There was a call at the desk. Someone spotted York at the hospital entrance. Unfortunately, he hung up before we could find out which entrance. So, we split up to check both entrances on each side of your room. When I found nothing, I returned to your room. That is when I heard Otto snarling and growling. I pulled my gun and entered your room."

"Did it occur to you, Mister, that the call was made by York, himself to draw you away from Chief Ironside's room?" Ed asked with anger in his voice.

"No sir. Not until afterwards. I am sorry, Chief Ironside. We were just trying to be sure he did not come near your room."

"Alright, go home," Ed told them. After they left Ed shook his head. I should have stayed here myself."

"You can't work twenty four hours a day, Ed. And neither can you Duffy. Now both of you clean up this operation and get out of here. Send Mark to pick me up in the morning." Duffy nodded and then left. Ed lingered.

"Go home Sergeant," Ironside said again.

"Chief, I am not leaving you here with no protection."

"What good did the protection do me? York got in here anyway. No, I'll take my chances with Otto. Besides, he is not going to try again tonight. He has to attend to that arm."

"Why was that door to the courtyard open?" Brown asked.

"To bait Mr. York, what else? He was not expecting Otto to be in here. It would have worked if those officers had followed their orders and not left my room. They could have been in here and had York under arrest."

"That was pretty risky, Chief." Brown said concerned.

"Not with Otto in here. He was on him immediately. Now go home, Ed. Get some sleep. And make sure you send Mark after me in the morning."

Ed nodded and left the room. Once outside, he called for two police officers to guard Ironside's room and for another two to be stationed in the courtyard. Having figured he had done all he could to protect his boss, Ed left the hospital.

11.3

Damn that cop and his mongrel! He never expected Ironside would have a dog in a hospital room. He did not like it. Why had that door to the courtyard been open? Could the police have been that careless with Ironside's life? No, he could not believe that. Ironside set him up.

Phillip York put his arm into a large pan of warm water to rinse off the blood. The water brought out the pain. He glanced down at his forearm. It looked like something that came out of a butcher shop. The damn dog had torn it up pretty good. That was no ordinary dog. When he reached for the gun, that dog went after the gun as if he knew what it was. He could not imagine the dog would have attacked just anyone. No, that dog was protecting Ironside. He was a specially trained dog. He would have to keep that in mind in the future.

York searched his memory. Since when did Ironside have a dog? He had not heard of seen the dog any in photo or reports he had read on the man. The Shepherd had come as a complete surprise. It was time to forget Ironside for the moment. Oh, he was going to kill that crippled cop all right but he had to attend to business first.

York picked up the phone and dialed. "I want the crown prince picked up tonight. We have wasted too much time as it is. We cannot collect the ransom until we have them in our hands. I do not care where they go tonight. As soon as the opportunity presents itself, grab them. You got that?" York slammed the phone down.

The crown prince was not the only prize here. Eve Whitfield … Ironside's policewoman from what he was able to find out was a woman who was special to him. Maybe Ironside secretly longed for the young policewoman. It must have been a blow to the cripple to find out that she preferred a real man to him. That would not stop Ironside from trying to get her back. He would collect the ransom on the crown prince. Then he would use Eve Whitfield to draw Ironside in. And, he would come. Then he would finally kill that crippled cop before he returned to Europe.

11.4

"Robert, do you want to get out of this hospital today or not?" Sister Agatha stood in front of the detective's bed in a defiant stance.

"Sister, I am leaving this hospital just as soon as Mark arrives to pick me up. You are not going to stop me," Ironside roared.

"The last thing I want is to put up with you for another single day. But, you will take this medicine or I will call the Doctor down here to keep you another day. So do us both a favor and take the medicine so we can send you home. There are other patients in this hospital and I seem to spend most of my time arguing with you every time you are brought in here." Sister Agatha reached out with the pill cup one more time.

Standing in the door, Doctor Taylor took in the scene with amusement. He loved watching the never-ending battle between Robert T. Ironside and Sister Agatha. It was a coin toss at any given time who would win. Both stubborn, strong willed and combative, it would be the makings of excellent television. He decided he had better intervene or Chief Ironside would never get out of this hospital. Sister Agatha would stand her ground until the chief became a permanent resident. "Take the medicine Chief and I will put my signature on this release form."

"I do not need any pain medicine. I need a clear head. I have a case to work on," Ironside growled.

"You always have a case, Robert," Agatha said.

"Chief, you need to let the sister do her job. That is the last ordered dose of medicine. Just take it and get out of here. This hospital can't handle having you very long," Doctor Taylor said.

"May I remind you I did not want to be your guest in the first place? Rest … how much rest did I get? Nurses in and out of here all day and night. Assassins shooting at me and cops crawling all over my room half the night. I would have gotten more rest if you had put my bed in the middle of the Golden Gate Bridge."

"So take the medicine and go bust criminals. Crime went up with you out of circulation last night." Doctor Taylor grinned. "So what will it be Bob? If you don't take the medicine, Sister Agatha will probably note that you had an extremely restless night and need one more day in the hospital, at which time I will note that you will be our guest for one more day."

Mark walked into the room with Barbara who walked over to Ironside and kissed him. "Are you about ready to go, Bob?" She patted Otto on the head.

"He hasn't been released yet," Sister Agatha said. "And he won't be if he doesn't follow hospital rules."

Mark grinned. _Here we go with the battle of the wits. _ "Chief, you have Artie Hinson sitting in your office as we speak. You know what that means."

"Give it up Bob," Barbara said with a smile.

"Oh hell, give me the damn pill," Ironside growled.

"Robert, what did I tell you about your language?" Sister Agatha warned.

"Are you going to give me the pill or not?" Ironside asked with a frown.

Sister Agatha handed Ironside the pill cup and poured him a glass of water. He took the pill out of the cup and put his hand up to his mouth to pop the pill. Picking up the glass of water with the other, he drank down a couple swallows. "Did you swallow the pill, Robert?"

Ironside opened his month wide enough to show off his tonsils. Doctor Taylor laughed and signed the release form. He handed it to Sister Agatha. "We will need the chief's signature on the form. Then he is officially released."

Sister Agatha put the form on the patient table and handed the pen to Ironside who promptly signed the form. "Go home, Robert. And see if you can stay out of here for a while. I can't take too much more of you."

"Gladly," Ironside snarled. "Oh, by the way, can you throw out something for me."

"Throw out what?" Agatha asked. Ironside took her right hand, turned it over so that her palm was up and placed the pain pill in her hand.

Doctor Taylor burst out laughing. "I'd say the chief won this round Sister. And no, I cannot keep him. I already signed the release."

Ironside grinned at her and said. "Sister, until the next time!"

"Next time your medicine will be in a needle and will be administered into your backside."

Doctor Taylor laughed again and left the room. Mark helped the chief into his wheelchair and he and Barbara wheeled him out of the hospital. Otto followed close behind.

11.5

Ironside opened the door to his office as Mark pushed him into the room. Barbara and Otto followed them in. He wheeled down the ramp to the main office table. Artie Hinson stood up. "Well hello, Artie. It's good to see you." Ironside reached out his hand.

Hinson took his hand and shook it. "It's good to see you too, Chief." He turned to the uniformed officer standing a few feet away. "You see this man? He arrested me many eons ago. It turns out it was the best thing that ever happened to me." The captain shook Ironside's hand as the chief introduced everyone in the room.

"How's the president?" Ironside asked.

"He's great, Chief. Although, he is very nervous about this plan of yours." Hinson told him.

"It will work, Artie. Don't worry, we will keep them under close watch. Now, I think it is time you change those chips."

Hinson walked over to the crown prince. "I trust Chief Ironside has made your visit interesting?"

"Most interesting," the crown prince said.

"You are okay with this Your Highness?" Hinson asked him.

"I trust Chief Ironside."

"You father is giving the president quite a time over this announced engagement. The president told me to tell you that the State Department will issue a formal apology," Artie told him.

"No, they will not," the crown prince insisted. "I will not allow the State Department to apologize for an engagement to Miss Whitfield as if she is beneath me. She is in fact better than I deserve. My father has a lot to learn about American women." Eve turned and looked at Miguel, her face turning a bit red, embarrassed by the prince's admission.

Ironside smiled when Hinson did not know how to respond. He was really starting to like this young prince. He silently thank god the young man was from a foreign country and one that did not treat women well, at that. He knew it was a merely selfish feeling but in the end, he knew he would not lose his pretty policewoman to this man. Yes, she would remain on the job, here where she belonged.

When the captain completed the task, he left Chief Ironside's office. The chief looked at Artie. "Anything on the finger prints of the man we found floating in the bay?"

"Yes, Chief. His name is Brian Green. He works in the State Department," Artie said.

"Now we are getting somewhere," Ironside said. The door banged open and Lt. Carl Reese walked in.

"Chief, we got a line on the two guys that were following Eve and the crown prince."

Ironside watched the detective come down the ramp. He sat down at the table. They are from Washington." He dropped the pictures of them down in front of Ironside who showed them to Artie Hindson.

"Do they look familiar, Artie?" Ironside asked.

He studied the pictures. "Yes, they are Jeffrey Mills and Timothy Little. They work in the State Department."

"Ed, I want you to work with Artie. We need to trace York and these men and to whoever is calling the shots in Washington. Find the connection between them and you will find the man in the president's administration. And Ed, you only have until tonight."

"Then you are going to move tonight, Chief?" Artie asked.

"Yes Artie, we are. By tonight, we are going to have Mr. Phillip York in custody and we will know who is behind these kidnappings.

Or would they?


	12. Chapter 12

Return of the Crown Prince

Chapter 12

12.1

Ed and Artie moved to the large table. A computer had been set up and connected to the state department with the permission of President Whitmore. Artie and Ed sat huddled together going over state employee and phone records trying to come up with a connection to Philip York. Ed questioned Artie extensively on employees who matched the profile Ironside had set up.

Mark reluctantly had retired to his room to study. He had wanted to help but Ironside had insisted he hit the books. It was not that the chief did not want to include him. He included Mark all too often. He was not a cop but did more police work than many actual cops on the force.

Ironside sat at the main table with Eve and the crown prince. "Neither of you are not to take any chances. Do as you are instructed to do. You will only be in York's hands long enough for us to track him. If on the outside chance he decides to abduct you himself, we will move in immediately." Ironside paused.

"How will you know when we have been taken to York?" The crown prince asked.

"The tracking device will show on the computer. As long as you are in motion it well be indicated on the on the screen. Once you have arrive at your destination, you signal will become stationary. I will order our men to move in and stake out the place to be sure you have been taken straight to York. Just as soon as an opportunity presents itself, we will come in." Ironside told them. York will never know we are there until it is too late."

"Chief, how can you be sure we will be taken to York? Would it not make more sense for him to have someone else keep us captive? Isn't it a possibility he will not come anywhere near us?" Eve asked her boss.

"There is too much money at stake. No, he will oversee this one himself," Ironside disagreed. "I doubt that he is going to share that money with anyone except whoever set this up in Washington. He will kill the others so that he doesn't have to pay out any of the money. Besides, he will not want any witnesses."

"Chief, may I remind you that Eve and I will be witnesses?" The crown prince stated.

"I doubt that either of you will ever see him. I am sure he wants to keep up this lucrative arrangement with the man in Washington. "If he killed either of you, I am pretty certain he would be served up. No, the only people in danger are those that have a share in the money."

"But Chief! Why would York's accomplice risk exposing him? York would know he had been doubled crossed and he would take him down with him," Eve said.

"Our friend in DC would make sure he was not taken alive." Ironside told his policewoman.

Eve watched her boss. It was clear from the occasional grimace on Ironside's face that his shoulder was painful. He had not complained at all but Eve knew him better than he knew himself at times. "Chief, you should have taken the medicine that Sister Agatha offered you. You are obviously in a great deal of pain."

"She did not offer it to me," he complained loudly. "She tried to force it on me."

"Well, you should have taken it. You would not be in so much pain right now if you had."

"I need to keep a clear head. I am fine, Eve," he assured her.

Eve had said her peace. There was no sense pursuing the subject any further. It would only serve to irritate the chief and it would not get him to take the pain pills anyway.

"There is one thing that we have not discussed," the crown prince pointed out.

All three of them remained quiet for what seemed like forever. Ironside broke the silence. "You mean of something if goes wrong?"

"I do not mean to tell you your job, Chief, but there is always that possibility."

"We will take every precaution that that does not happen. However, you are correct, Your Highness, there is always that possibility." He again became quiet. Finally, he said, "If it goes wrong, Eve is a trained policeman. She will assess the situation and act accordingly. You are to do exactly as she tells you to do ... nothing more, nothing less. We will be doing everything we can to turn the tide into our favor."

"I am assuming you will have less police protecting us at the Lighthouse?" The crown prince inquired.

"No, we will have you just as heavily guarded. Mr. York is not a man to be underestimated. He would know immediately that it was a setup. He will find a way to lure you away from our protection. Of course, that does not mean we won't quietly help him along. Ed and Carl will be there to convince him that we are not letting our guard down."

Eve and Miguel looked at one another. There was nothing further to say.

"Go get some lunch," Ironside ordered them. He picked up the phone and dialed. A moment later, he said, "Carl, Eve and the prince are on their way down. Pick them up. They are going to lunch."

12.2

York's hatred for Robert Ironside had become an obsession. The money, even though it was considerable, had taken a back seat. He wanted Ironside. No one had succeeded in taking down the detective. The closest anyone had come was the woman that put him in that wheelchair.

York wanted to be the one that finally killed the great San Francisco protector. He wanted to be the one that bested the man. Ironside was clever. York did not believe that he was satisfied with just protecting the prince while he was in the city. No, Ironside would not be able to resist coming after York.

He must have a plan. The dog being placed in Ironside's room was not by accident. A cop in his room to protect him would have been the expected police procedure. That door to the courtyard being left open was just a bit convenient. York had not seen it before. How could he have missed it? Ironside set him up. He had known he was coming after him. But how? More importantly, what else did he know? Did he know whom he was setting up?

York had counted on Ironside believing that his being shot had been only by chance. York thought he would believe the bullet that hit him was meant for Neill Weeks.

What had Ironside discovered? Did he know who he was or were his people just protecting him from what was an unknown assailant? Had Ironside been suspicious when the doctor on the scene could not be found? York knew he had been seen by at least three people, including Ironside himself.

He could've had him identified through Washington. After all, he was an international known assassin. Yes, York decided, Ironside did know who he was. That would make it difficult, if not impossible to get out of the country. This would change his plans. He would have to use the detective to get away. Once the ransom was in his hands, he would not be able to let Eve Whitfield or the crown prince go. They would become hostages ... a bargaining chip for his passage out of the United States.

Ironside would have no choice but to cooperate ... if he wanted to see his precious policewoman alive again.

12.3

"Penny for your thoughts," Eve said to Miguel.

Brought out of his daydreaming, the crown prince smiled at Eve. "I am not quite sure what that expression means."

"It means I do not have your undivided attention."

"I guess I am just worried about tonight, Miguel said. "I know Chief Ironside is a very good detective but there is so much that could go wrong with this plan. He is taking quite a chance with your life."

"All plans can go wrong. You plan for the worst and hope for the best. This business is full of risk, Miguel. Sometimes risk is the only way to achieve results. The chief is determined to stop York." She looked at the crown prince. She could see the worry in his eyes. "Are you having second thoughts about helping us?"

"No. I will not leave you alone to face this," he told her.

"It could be arranged that I be taken. Since they believe we are to be married, they will think the US government will still be willing to pay to get me back. The chief could make sure you are safe. He will not allow them to kidnap you if you do not want to go through with this."

"Do you think I would really leave you to face this alone?" He took her hand in his. "I could never live with myself if something happened to you."

"Nothing is going to happen, Miguel. We will be fine. The chief will see to that," Eve said.

Miguel looked over the table at her. "I don't suppose you would like to make this engagement for real, would you?"

"What?" Eve said, her expression that of shock.

"Eve, you must know how I feel by now. I would indeed be honored to have you for a wife. Do you think you could be happy in my country?"

"Miguel, this comes as a surprise to me. I am overwhelmed. I care for you very much, much more than I ever realized. It is a lot to comprehend. Can I have time to think about it?"

The crown prince smiled. "Absolutely. At least you did not say no immediately. I promise I will do everything in my power to make you happy. You could help me change things for women in my country for the better."

"What about your father?"

"He will forbid it at first but in the end he will give his blessing when he realizes that I love you. What about your chief?"

"You sir may never get out of the country. He just may lock you up for stealing valuable property " She grinned at him.

"I can see you mean a lot to him."

"We mean a lot to each other," Eve said. "The chief has done so much for me. He believed in me when I did not even believe in myself. Neither of us ever thought I would work for him forever. It would be an adjustment for him. He has always protected me. And ... Ed, Mark, and I have looked after him."

"You worry than how he will accept you leaving?"

"No. He would accept it if he knew I would be happy. I guess I just worry for him. He really can take care of himself. It is just that we feel better looking after him."

Eve said nothing further. They ate in silence for the remainder of their lunch. Miguel knew he had given Eve much to think about. Would she decide to marry him and embark on a new way of life? He hoped so but worried about the hold Chief Ironside and the police department had on her.

12.4

The door to Ironside's office opened and Commissioner Randall entered the office. As he came down the ramp, he looked at Mark and said, "Any coffee left Mark?"

Mark went to the kitchen to retrieve the Commissioner the coffee. Randall sat down beside Ironside. "I understand everything is set to go for tonight," he said as Mark returned with a cup of black coffee. He set it down in front of Randall. "Thanks Mark."

"That's right Commissioner."

"Bob, are you sure about this? If anything at all goes wrong you could have a disaster on your hands."

"Nothing is going to go wrong, Dennis. We might have some problems. But it won't be anything we can't handle."

Randall looked at Ironside. "Problems? What problems?" He was showing signs of nervousness.

The chief hesitated. "York must have figured out by now that we know who he is. This is not your average run of the mill crook. He is a professional killer for hire. That may not be what he was hired to do in this case but it could be what he decides to revert to."

Now Randall made no attempt to hide his anxiety. "If you think he will resort to murder, then you cannot possibly send Eve and the prince in there."

"I am going to send them in, Dennis. York is no longer concerned about the money. He wants me."

"What makes you think he is after you?"

"He has tried to kill me twice. He knows I am never going to let him out of this city. I have all modes of transportation out of San Francisco covered. He needs me to get him out of the country. I want this man, Dennis."

"At the cost of Eve or the prince?" Randall asked.

"It will not come to that. Eve is a professional. She will do her job. I can't get to York without her and the prince. He is not getting away. This ends here. Jim never should have allowed the first ransom to be paid. Once we paid the first one, it encouraged them to continue. Whatever happened to the United States does not negotiate with terrorist, kidnappers and blackmailers?"

"Maybe you should run for president, Bob," Randall said with a half-smile.

Ironside snorted. "That is probably not a good idea. The first thing I would do is throw half our congress in jail."

"Seems to me you did that the last time you were in Washington," Randall said with a twinkle in his eye.

Ironside smiled. "Only those that deserved it."

Randall turned the conversation back to the matter at hand. "Have you run your plan past Artie Hinson?"

As Ironside ran his hand down the length of his face, he answered, "Yes. He thinks it is risky but he agrees with me."

"Are you going to let me in on this plan of yours?"

"You might be better off not knowing."

"I still want to know," Randall insisted.

Ironside picked up a file folder. "Here, Dennis. Read this. This is how we are going to handle it."

12.5

"Ed, keep Eve and the prince in view at all times," Ironside said over the secret service equipment, the president had sent with Hinson.

"They are sitting at a table. They are having a drink and talking," Ed told him.

"They won't try anything in that crowded bar. They will draw them out of there. Watch the people that approach them. If they leave the bar, follow them for appearances, but allow them to be abducted. Resist the urge to stop them. Is that clear?"

"That's clear, Chief," Ed said into the mic that was in his hand. The wire from the microphone ran up his arm and under his suit to the earpiece in his left ear.

"Carl!" Ironside called into the radio.

"Right here, Chief," Carl answered.

"I don't think York will show up here, but if he does, I want us to be ready. Carl, on the chance that he does, he is not walking away a third time. Circulate York's picture to all of the boys covering tonight. Let them know anyone who lets him walk away will be guarding the nearest school playground."

Carl smiled at the chief's familiar threat, one he never followed through with. "Roger, Chief."

Ironside waited in the van listening to the chatter of his officers. It would not be long. York's men would be on the scene by now. They would pick up Eve and the prince. Everything was going as planned. One last part of the plan to execute. "Mark, I want you to go inside the Lighthouse. Here is a mic. You will be my eyes and ears in there. Keep an eye out for York's men."

Mark looked back at his boss. "Chief, there are more than a dozen plain clothed police officers in there. They don't need my help. I should stay here with you."

"I do not need you in here. Go join the others."

"But chief!"

"Now, Mark!"

Sanger shook his head and got out of the van. Ironside watched as Mark walked up the sidewalk to the Lighthouse. Once he disappeared inside, Ironside picked up the police phone. He called his office. He waited a moment.

"Chief Ironside's office." Artie Hinson listened for the familiar gruff voice.

"Artie, is everything working at your end?" Ironside barked.

"It is working just fine, Chief. Were you able to get all of your people out of the van?"

"Ed and Carl are handling the abduction. I sent Mark into the Lighthouse."

"What did you tell him?" Hinson asked.

"Nothing. I never would have gotten him out of the van otherwise," Ironside answered.

"Don't worry chief, your plan is going to work."

"I take it you did not have any trouble with your boss?" Ironside asked.

"Are you kidding? I had to do a lot of talking to convince him not to interfere. He was not crazy about this last part of your plan. He finally decided to trust you."

"Alright Artie, stay in touch." Ironside hung up the police handset.

Ironside leaned as far forward as he could, opened the glove compartment and pulled out the extra service revolver he had placed there earlier. He checked to see if it was fully loaded. The detective reached down with his left hand, lifted his right leg and placed the gun under it. He had used this before in dangerous situations successfully. He was betting his life as well as Eve's and the crown prince's that it would work again. The chief pushed the button and the front driver's seat moved back on the track out of the way. Ironside wheeled forward, listened for the police radio and waited.

12.6

Ed watched as the waiter brought drinks to Eve and Miguel. He stumbled, tipped the tray and dumped them on both of them. "Oh, please forgive me. I am so sorry. I will get you both another drink. And this time it will be on the house."

"Miguel, I'm going to go to the ladies room and clean up," Eve said.

"Yes, I think that's probably a good idea. I think I will do the same." They both stood up. Miguel took Eve's elbow and let them toward the restrooms. "This is a setup."

"They are making their move," Eve said.

Sure enough when they reach the restrooms, two men came up behind them with guns. "Keep moving. Head out the back door."

Eve and the crown prince did exactly as they were told. When they arrived outside, the two men disappeared and what appeared to be a uniform police officer opened the patrol vehicle door. "Get in."

The man sitting behind the wheel was also in uniform. As the doors closed, the driver started the car in pulled out into the street. "You will not get away with this. This vehicle will be missed," Eve said.

The man in the driver seat laughed. "I don't think so. This particular patrol car is not scheduled to be out on the road until midnight tonight. Officers Goltz and Prevost will not be reporting to work tonight. When you get a chance thank them for the use of the uniforms, will you please?"

Eve could not believe that they just entered the police station, stole the vehicle and drove away. Could it be that easy?

The driver looked in his rearview mirror. "Relax princess. If everything goes all right, you will be released by tomorrow. Just behave yourself and do as you're told and nobody gets hurt."

The crown prince reached over, took Eve's hand and gave her a worried look. He just hoped that Ironside knew what he was doing.

12.7

"The packages have been picked up, Chief," Ed said over the police radio."

"No sign of York?"

"No chief, none."

"Okay Ed. Watch the application on your smartphone and follow them. But do it at a distance. Do not get spotted."

"Roger, Chief. I'll be in touch." Ironside's phone went dead. He looked at the front window. Where was he? Ironside turned his chair around to face the back door and as if on cue, it opened. York entered with a silenced gun drawn.

"Hello, Chief. Expecting me were you?"


	13. Chapter 13

Return of the Crown Prince

Chapter 13

13.1

"Mr. York, I presume," Ironside barked. "What took you so long?"

York smiled. I had to wait for your man to leave the bloody truck. I thought you were going to keep him here for protection."

"I don't need protection," the detective snarled.

"Then why did you have that damn dog in your hospital room? Just to keep you company, I suppose. I should kill you for what that mongrel did to my arm."

"He is not a mongrel. He is a German Shepherd. Otto travels with me quite often.

"To the hospital? Give me a break, Ironside. Don't treat me like one of your run of the mill crooks you are used to dealing with. Now would you kindly give me your bloody service revolver?"

Robert Ironside reached into his suit coat and removed the thirty-eight that he kept there when out on a case. He handed it to York. "I suggest we get moving before one of my people come back to the van. I don't want them involved."

Good thinking, Chief, except we need your driver. I cannot drive and watch you at the same time."

"We don't need Mark for that," Ironside countered. "I can drive this vehicle."

York looked at Ironside in surprise. "The city must really respect you Chief … to have equipped this vehicle so that you can drive it yourself." He looked at the driver's seat. "If you expect me to help you into that seat, you are mistaken. I have no intentions of giving you any opportunity to overtake me. I understand your upper body is unusually strong."

"It is not necessary for you to help me. All I have to do is push a button and the seat moves backwards out of the way so that I can get my wheelchair in front of the controls."

York looked down at the floor. There was indeed a track behind both sides of the driver's seat. "Okay, Ironside, push the button."

Ironside maneuvered his wheelchair behind the front passenger seat. Reaching up, he pushed a button and the driver's seat began moving backwards on the track. Once it was completely out of the way, Chief Ironside wheeled into position behind the controls. He turned the engine over and put the van in drive.

York placed his silenced gun at Ironside's neck. "Put in in reverse, Chief. What do you take me for? We are not passing right by the Lighthouse." Ironside did as he was told. He backed the van into a driveway behind them and pulled it back into the street heading in the opposite direction. "You take orders well, Chief. I was not expecting that. I figured you only gave them."

"It's easy to take orders when someone has a gun stuck at your throat," Ironside growled.

York laughed. "Yes, I suppose it is. Now just take the highway out of San Francisco. We have about a half hour drive. I suggest you obey all traffic signals and speed limits. For your sake, we better not get pulled over."

"No one will pull over this vehicle," Ironside insisted.

"Just the same, do as you are told and you prolong your life," York fell into silence.

"How does one end up in a despicable profession such as yours?"

"It was easy. I served in Scotland Yard. From there I went into intelligence. Her majesty decided to cut me from the service with no pension. I had to make a living somehow. This was the logical course of action."

"You killed two people that had nothing to do with the assignment you were on," Ironside reminded him.

"You're good, Chief. How long have you known about me?"

"You made a mistake coming to the scene of the shooting at the Hall of Justice. When you disappeared, I had a police artist sketch your likeness."

"Then you sent it to your buddy in Washington," York finished for him.

"We had you identified almost immediately," Ironside informed him. "You should have left the scene quietly."

"That was my plan but I was unfortunate to run into your Sergeant Brown. I had to convince him I was a doctor or I would never have gotten by him."

"Then you should have kept in going when you walked away from him."

"Now that would have caught his attention, don't you think? It is a good thing for him I handled it the way I did. He would not be alive otherwise."

Ironside grunted. "Don't be so sure. He has captured men every bit as dangerous as you. He's smart and the best in the department."

"I got by him didn't I?"

"You were found out, weren't you?" Ironside countered.

"I got by your cops at the hospital too."

"I would not plan on that happening again," Ironside snarled.

"Oh but I do, Chief. You are going to see to it."

"Don't count on that either. You are going to jail, Mr. York and I am the one that will be bringing you in."

"York put his head back and laughed. "I will say one thing for you, Bob. May I call you Bob?"

"No, you can call me Chief Ironside."

York's laughter roared louder. "You certainly deserve your reputation, Chief. However, this time you have been outwitted. Do not expect your people to come charging in on white horses to save their boss. It is not going to happen. They will not be tracing us with that little invention of your president."

Ironside looked over at York but kept a straight poker face. He said nothing.

"Nice try, Chief but I know you know what I am talking about. Those tiny little chips that were injected under the crown prince and Eve Whitfield's skin to trace them to me will not be working quite as you had planned. You see the military officer that came into your office to inject them was not who you thought he was. He was a plant. The real officer is dead … so is the one that came into your office for that matter. Because I knew the frequency he placed those chips on, it was easy for me to jam them. The jamming began shortly after we picked up the prince and Miss Whitfield. You won't be tracing them anywhere."

Ironside gave nothing away in his expression. He looked straight ahead out the window. "How did you switch the officer? We checked with Washington and they sent his picture over to us to confirm he was who they sent."

"I have a man in Whitmore's administration. He has the ability to get into the pentagon's computer."

"He would have to be pretty high up for that to happen."

"Oh, he is. I approached him some time ago about little venture of ours. It has been quite profitable. Nevertheless, this is going to be the biggest score. You see, Chief, it has to be. Due to your meddling, we will be unable to continue with the kidnappings. But the government is going to pay big for this one. I have three hostages for the president to buy back."

"Three?" Ironside inquired.

"The crown prince, his intended and his closest friend … you, Ironside."

"The government is not going to pay one dime to get me back, York. I am not a foreign dignitary."

"I don't believe that for a second, Chief. Didn't you and your brother save the man's presidency and life by going to Washington and discovering who the real killer of his wife was? Why, you and your brother are now famous the world over, especially that brother of yours. The entire trial was televised all over the world. You got your share of press. You helped bring down the most powerful politicians in Washington. Now you and your brother are super hero status."

"So what? We both did our jobs. That has nothing to do with here and now."

"I think it does. I doubt that it is a coincidence that you were assigned to protect the crown prince, since he is marrying one of your own. I am sure the president figured you would jump at the opportunity to protect them. Furthermore, I think he asked you to find out who was behind all of the kidnappings."

"I protected the crown prince the last time he was in San Francisco. He asked for me. The state department obliged him," Ironside was making it up as he went along.

"Sorry, I don't believe you," York said dryly. "However, it doesn't matter, because you have failed the president. You have failed the crown prince and most importantly you have failed Eve Whitfield." York stared at Ironside to see how that statement had affected him. He might as well have been talking about the weather. The expression on Ironside's face never changed. "I sure would hate to play poker with you. You are very difficult to read."

"It comes from dealing with thugs like you for twenty five, thirty years," Ironside responded.

"Well, let me bring you up to date on my plan. I am raising the ransom to twenty million dollars. It is to be paid in cash, unmarked bills. Once the money is in my hands, the crown prince will be released. I will continue to hold you and Officer Whitfield. That way, I will still be able to have the princes' country keep on the pressure regarding his bride to be. You will get me transportation out of this country. Now you are just going to love this part … I want military transportation to Iran. We will be allowed to land and you and I are going to get off. The American plane will then leave the country. However, you will not. You see, the Iranian government was very upset with you and your brother for helping the president out of his recent predicament. Since they cannot take it out on President Whitmore, they are really excited to be able to take it out on his good friend. You are just going to love what they have in store for you. After they torture you for a while, they plan to strap a bomb to you and blow you to smithereens on camera for the whole world to see. Kind of a deterrence for those who might be thinking about helping the American government in any way." York watched Ironside's expression. He could not believe the man just sat there and never blinked an eye. "Come on Chief, you just have to love what you have to look forward to."

"I gave you far too much credit for brains," was all Ironside said.

York's face turned red with rage. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Do you really think that President Whitmore will allow you to take me out of the country?"

"He will have no choice. He will be thinking he is keeping you alive. He is not going to know where I will be taking you. Neither will the pilots until I absolutely have to tell them. They will have no idea what is going to happen to you at the other end."

"There is a flaw in your plan, York," Ironside growled.

"I don't think so but I'll tell you what, why don't you enlighten me?"

"You would like that wouldn't you? I am not going to tell you anything. Figure it out for yourself," Ironside said.

York grinned. "I don't think you think there is a flaw in this plan. You are scared. You may not show it, but you are scared."

The detective grunted, "That'll be the day."

13.2

Lt. Carl Reese was on his car phone. "Ed! The chief's van is missing."

"Relax, Carl. We know exactly where he is. He's with York," Ed told the Italian cop.

"What! Ed, what the hell is going on? Ironside was not supposed to be part of this."

"Yeah, I know," he said, glancing over at Artie Hinson in the passenger seat of his Ford. "That was before he and Artie Hinson changed the entire plan."

"Hinson? You are not making any sense," Carl all but yelled into the phone.

"Calm down, Carl. You have worked with the chief long enough to know that everything is subjected to change if he gets a bee in his bonnet."

"Why is it when he gets a bee in his bonnet, we are the ones that wind up stung?" Reese complained.

"Listen, I don't like this any better than you do, but he is the boss." Ed smiled as he realized Carl was just worried for the chief's safety. Ironside's favorite lieutenant, over the years had practically become one of the team. He worked with Ironside's office more than he worked in homicide. If the money was in the budget there was no doubt in Ed's mind that the chief would already have had Carl transferred to his office. As it was, he had to be satisfied working Carl as an unofficial member of the team.

"Carl, when you arrive at the scene, you will be in charge. I will not be there."

"What? Ed, you have to tell me what is going on." Carl demanded.

"Just listen to the chief. He will give you instructions. Make sure you listen closely. You will have to read between the lines," Ed said.

"Where are you going? Carl asked.

"To make sure the chief doesn't get in over his head," Ed answered.

"You better be careful. He doesn't like his officers checking up on him."

"This time it was his idea. Later, Carl."

"Yeah, later." Carl hung up the phone.

13.3

Ironside pulled the van down the winding driveway. The house was set far off the street. A white six-foot privacy fence surrounded the property. The chief did not like the looks of this set up even though he did not expect anything less of Phillip York. This would not be an easy place for the police to storm. That really did not matter though, since he and Artie changed the plan. The only one that would be leaving here would be the crown prince. Ironside appreciated his help in getting to York, but he simply could not take any further chances with his life. The rest of them were cops. They were paid for taking chances. The former chief of detectives pondered what this could mean for him if this did not go the way he and Artie had planned. He shook his head slightly. Since when did he worry about what would happen to him if things did not go right? He guessed the reason was that was before he and Barbara got together. Whatever affected him affected her. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her. She put up with a lot to be with him and he loved her.

As he pulled up to gate, York instructed him to open the window and press the button. Ironside did as he was told to do. The gate opened and Ironside drove through. He pulled the van around the circular driveway and parked in front of the house. Two other cars were parked there. The chief made a mental note of the license plate on the vehicle in front of his van.

"Alright, Ironside, get out of the van. Do not try anything. I would hate to have to put a bullet in your head before the Iranians get a chance to meet you."

Robert Ironside released the lock on his wheelchair and positioned his chair at the side door. He hit the button and the van door opened. The lift tray dropped down. Ironside wheeled on to it and was lowered to the ground. York got out of the front passenger side of the vehicle and stepped behind Ironside. "Just follow the sidewalk, Chief. The side door will accommodate your chair."

Ironside wheeled toward the side of the house. He was met there by a scruffy looking character, holding a gun. "I'm glad you are here, York. That broad is a pain in the …"

"Officer Whitfield," Ironside said, raising his voice.

"What?" The man said, confused.

"Her name is Officer Whitfield … and she is not a broad."

"Just get inside, Ironside." York growled.

He wheeled his chair through the door, grabbing both sides of the doorframe to pull himself into the house. He looked around. He did not see anyone other than the one scruffy, dirty little man who greeted him at the door.

"This way Chief," York ordered him. Ironside followed him into an office."

"Whose place is this?" The chief asked.

"What difference does it make? It is secluded, unoccupied, and the fence was a bonus."

"Where's my officer?"

"In the basement," York said, "where she and the prince are going to stay."

"Not if you want my help," Ironside said raising his voice. "Bring Eve and the crown prince up here or I will not lift a finger to help you."

"Get this straight right now, Ironside. I am calling the shots, not you, and I say they stay where they are, GOT IT, COP?"

"Then you are on your own. I will not talk to the president and I will not hold my men off if they try to storm this place. GOT IT, THUG?" Ironside looked into York's eyes with the famous Ironside blue glare.

York stepped back from wheelchair occupant. "Mario, go get Whitfield and the prince. Make sure their wrists and tied … and behind their backs." Mario disappeared from the office.

"I am warning you, Chief, if you or the other two try anything, anything at all, Eve Whitfield will be the first one shot. Do you understand me?"

"I understand you perfectly."

A few moments later Mario returned with Eve and Miguel. Ironside looked at his policewoman and asked softly, "Are you alright, Eve?"

"I am okay, Chief."

"Your Highness?"

"I am fine, Chief Ironside."

Ironside looked at his watch. _What was Carl waiting for? He was supposed to start five minutes ago._

13.4

"Duffy, are all of your men in place," Lt. Reese asked the officer.

"Yes, Lieutenant. We are ready when you are."

"Okay then. I hope the hell the chief knows what he is doing. Pushing this man is risky at best." Carl walked over to the police cruiser and pulled out the handset. He pressed the button that would project his voice through the speaker on the cruiser. "Phillip York, Phillip York, this is the police. We have you surrounded. Release your hostages, throw down your weapons and come out with your hands up." Carl waited for a response. He worried about what York might do. He did not agree with the chief walking into this trap. He wished he had had a chance to try to talk him out of it. There was nothing he could do except exactly as Ironside had instructed. Now he would wait.

13.5

York jerked at the sound of the PA system outside. "Police? But how could they possibly …?"

"The chip in Eve and the crown prince," Ironside said.

"I told you, I disabled that chip shortly after my men picked these two up," York argued.

"You would have if the chips were still in them?"

York stepped toward Ironside. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your replacement's pants were too big, Mr. York," Ironside said.

"What?" Then it hit him. "You made him, didn't you?"

"Something bothered me immediately about the man. He was walking on his cuffs and his pants were just too big. I sent one of my men in the other room to call Washington. We were told that Gary Bahr had lost weight. Problem was he seemed to have lost inches on his height as well."

"So you had the chip taken out and injected new ones," York surmised.

"That's right, Mr. York. My people traced Eve and the crown prince here."

York paced around the room. _Damn it! He had underestimate Robert Ironside. After all he had heard about the man and he still had underestimated him. _"This doesn't change a thing, Ironside."

"Give yourself up, York. It's over," Ironside said.

"No Chief, it is just beginning. Nothing has changed. I told you are my ticket out of here. There will be no surrendering. If your people storm this house, I kill all three of you. Don't think I won't.

"I have no doubt of that but you are never going to get away now."

"You better hope I do … that is if you care anything about Miss Whitfield and the prince. You will call your police officers outside and tell them to stand down."

"They are not going to leave here no matter what I tell them. It is a hostage situation and they have instructions on how to handle them. They won't pay any attention to me."

"Then you are dead Ironside and so are your precious Eve Whitfield and her future husband. Now call those cops out there, NOW!

Ironside looked at York. _What was he seeing in the man's eyes? Just how far should he push him right now? He had Eve and the crown prince to consider. Would Carl be able to figure out what he wanted the way Ed always could? The only thing he was completely sure of was he had to play this out to its conclusion. But would it be the right conclusion?_


	14. Chapter 14

Return of the Crown Prince

Chapter 14

Phillip York raised his gun and pointed it at Eve Whitfield while staring intently at Robert Ironside. "What will it be, Chief? Are you going to tell your boys to back off or do I shoot Miss Whitfield?"

"Get one thing straight right now, York. If anything happens to either Eve or the crown prince, there is nowhere on this planet you will be safe from me," Ironside said with a deadly tone to his voice.

"I believe you. Now what do you say we avoid such a scenario." York picked up the receiver on the phone and reached out toward Ironside. "Call them."

Ironside looked from Eve to the crown prince and back to York. He stared at the man for a moment and then wheeled his chair over to the phone. He jerked the phone out of York's hand.

"A very wise decision for all concerned, Chief Ironside."

"Don't do it Chief," Eve called out.

"Shut up, Miss Whitfield," York said, pointing the gun at Ironside's policewoman. Eve backed off.

"This is Ironside. Patch me through to Lt. Reese."

York turned the gun quickly at Ironside. "Reese? Where's Brown?"

"I had to send him out of town to pick up a prisoner," Ironside answered.

York was shaking his head. "No, I don't believe that. You would not send your number one man out of town right now." He jerked the phone from Ironside's hand and hung it up. York immediately picked it back up and dialed the operator. "Please connect me with police headquarters." He waited a moment.

"San Francisco Police Department," a voice answered.

"I need to speak with Sgt. Brown," York told the officer.

"I am sorry sir, but Sgt. Brown was sent out of town on assignment. If you would like I can connect you with Chief Ironside's office. He is not in either but you could leave a message for Sgt. Brown or Chief Ironside."

"No thank you. I will call back." York hung up the phone. He stared at Ironside. "I can't believe you would send Brown out of town. No, you have something up your sleeve, Ironside."

"You have a suspicious nature, Mr. York."

"It keeps me alive."

"Lt. Reese has been on this case from the beginning. He is a very capable officer and works with my office all the time. He can handle anything that Sgt. Brown can," Ironside insisted.

"You better be telling the truth if you value Miss Whitfield's life. Alright, get Reese on the phone."

Ironside once again picked up the phone. He dialed police headquarters and said, "This is Ironside. Patch me through to Lt. Reese. He waited a moment and Reese came on the line. York reached over and hit the speaker button.

"Lt. Reese here, Chief."

"Carl, listen very carefully. You are to stand down and leave immediately."

"Chief, you know I can't do that. It's a hostage situation."

York interrupted Ironside. "Listen to me and carefully, Lieutenant. Unless you want your chief, Officer Whitfield and the prince to die, you will not storm this house. If you do, I will kill them immediately. Here is what you are going to do. I want twenty million dollars in unmarked bills brought to me. Once I receive it, I will release the crown prince in good faith. You will have an Air Force jet plane, fully fueled at San Francisco International Airport. I want a military pilot ready to fly myself, Chief Ironside and Officer Whitfield out of the country. I will tell him where he is going when he needs to know. There will be no negotiating my demands. If you do not meet them the San Francisco police department will be short two officers and the crown prince's country will no longer have a prince. Is that clear Lt. Reese?"

"Yes, Mr. York that is clear. Let me talk to the chief," Reese requested.

"Go right ahead Lieutenant. He is listening."

"Chief, how in the hell am I supposed to come up with twenty million dollars?" Reese asked.

"Contact Sergeant Robert Brown. He knows exactly how to handle it. He can contact and get through to the president. Call me back when you have talked to him," Ironside said and hung up.

"Very good Chief. Now who is Sergeant Robert Brown?"

"He works at headquarters. He will be able to contact with Artie Hinson at the White House."

York picked up the phone and again and called police headquarters. "I want to speak with Sgt. Robert Brown."

"One moment sir and I will put you through," the officer said.

One moment later, a voice came over the line, "Sgt. Brown."

"Sgt. Edward Brown?" York said.

"No sir, you have the wrong one. I'm Sgt. Robert Brown. Ed Brown works for Chief Ironside. I can switch you to his office if you would like but I don't think there is anyone in the chief's office at the moment. You could leave a message though."

"Never mind. I will contact him later." York hung up the phone. "Okay Chief, it seems you are playing it straight. Now we wait."

14.2

"Who the hell is Sgt. Robert Brown," Carl said in confusion. I don't know of anyone in the department by that name."

"You have to learn to figure out what Chief Ironside wants. He almost talks in code," said one of the detectives on the scene.

"Figure him out? I have never been able to figure that man out," Carl grumbled in exasperation. Reese reached into his car and grabbed the police receiver. "This is Lt. Reese. I need to talk to a Sgt. Robert Brown."

"Sgt. Brown," a familiar voice said.

"Duffy? Is that you?" Reese asked.

"Hi Carl. I figured you would be calling. I just got a call from the guy who is holding the chief."

"Why would he call you?" Carl asked, confused.

"He didn't. He asked for Sgt. Robert Brown. The officer at the desk did not know what to do with the call so he thought the man made a mistake. He called the chief's office. Mark had returned by then. When he told Mark about the call, he told the officer to send the call to Ironside's office. I was there at the time and posed as Sgt. Robert Brown."

"Why did he pick that name?" Carl wondered.

"It goes back to the Kinney case. You know how he was killing people with Robert as part of their name. Well he had attacked Ed if you remember. Ed's middle name is Robert. Mark knew immediately what the chief was trying to do. He wants you to contact Ed Brown. Whatever has come up involves Ed."

"But why didn't the chief just contact Ed directly?" Carl asked.

"Because he would have told York that Ed was sent out of the state to pick up a prisoner. He already has Ed working on another aspect of his plan."

"Why didn't he tell me all this before he went in there?" Carl complained.

"He couldn't. There wasn't time. He and Artie changed the plan. He knew you would figure it out and you have," Duffy said.

Carl rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Duffy. I better call Ed." He cut off the call. "Patch me through to Sgt. Ed Brown."

14.3

"What is taking so long for the chief to call?" Artie Hinson said.

"Relax, Artie. The chief knows what he is doing. This will work. Quit worrying," Ed said.

"Don't you think you would worry if you had to answer to the president of the United States if something goes wrong? You only have to answer to Chief Ironside," Artie said.

Ed looked at Artie and smiled. "That's right; I will have to answer to the chief. Quite frankly if anything goes wrong, I would much rather have to answer to the president."

Artie and Ed looked at one another and both men started laughing. "Okay, I concede the point," Artie said with a grin.

The phone in Brown's car began ringing. Ed picked it up and said, "Sgt. Brown."

"Ed, it's Carl."

"Carl, what's going on?" Ed asked him.

"Do you ever feel like the chief is speaking another language?" Carl asked.

Ed started to chuckle. "All the time. What's up?"

"York wants twenty million dollars in unmarked bills. Then he wants an Air Force jet at San Francisco International with a pilot to take him, the chief and Eve out of the county. He will release the crown prince as soon as the money arrives. He says he will release Eve and the chief later when he is safely away."

"He has no intention of releasing the chief," Ed said.

"How do you know that?"

"Artie and I have found out who his Washington contact is. York plans on turning the chief over to the Iranians to torture and murder to get back at the president."

"God, what a mess. The chief sure called this one wrong," Carl said.

"No he didn't, Carl. He had that information before he went in there. That is when the plan was changed. Don't worry, the plane will not be going anywhere. I'll get Artie on the phone. We'll make the arrangements. I'll get back to you," Ed said and hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Artie asked. After Ed brought him up to date, Artie said, "Give me the phone. He dialed the White House in Washington DC. This is Artie Hinson. Put me through to the president. This is an emergency."

A moment later, President James Whitmore came on the line. "Artie, what is it?"

"York wants twenty million dollars and an Air Force jet out of the country."

"I will have the money wired immediately. Is everything else in place?"

"Yes, Mr. President. Everything is in place. I checked with the base and they said they are ready. They were able to do what you asked. The chief is going to try to get Eve out of there as well but I doubt York will go for it. He will use her to try to control Chief Ironside."

"He's in for a surprise then. No one, including Dennis Randall has ever been able to control Bob Ironside."

14.4

The ticking of the clock seemed louder that a freight train as Ironside sat waiting in his chair. It had been two hours and there had been no word regarding York's demands other than they were working on it. The chief kept a close eye on York. He had been looking for an opportunity to use the gun that was under his right leg. Unfortunately, York was watching him just as closely. There had not been even a second that Ironside could pull out the weapon and use it.

He would prefer to end this right here but he was prepared to see this through to its conclusion if it became necessary. He felt a little uneasy about Ed not being the one outside running the operation but he needed him elsewhere. He had to trust Carl to figure it all out. Carl was a good cop and he was completely loyal to Ironside. He knew that although Carl could be hotheaded at times, his instincts were every bit as good as Ed's. The only thing that bothered him was Ed had worked for him for many years. He knew and understood him better. Ed could figure out any puzzle Ironside would put together.

He had purposely given Carl the name of Sgt. Robert Brown. Carl had been professional enough and … smart enough not to question him as to who Robert Brown was. He knew he was taking a chance using that name. He was sure that it would send up a red flag to York … and it had. Thank god, whoever answered the phone at heard quarters had been discreet enough not to say there was no such detective in the building. Whomever the call ultimately went to must have been aware of this situation and answered it with Robert Brown. Ironside had dodged a bullet.

Carl obviously had been able to figure out his meaning as arrangements were being made. Ironside could only surmise that Carl himself had called the police department to find out whom Robert Brown was. If he had been able to get through to Mark, he would have known immediately what his boss wanted done.

Even if Lt. Reese did not know immediately what Ironside had wanted, he was smart enough to know how to go about finding out. At any rate, the plan was right on schedule.

York was watching Ironside. He did not like the look in the man's eye. What was it he did not like? He really did not know. The man was impossible to read. He just could not believe that Ironside came in here completely unprepared. What was he up to? His reputation had certainly been earned and anyone who ignored the deductive ability of this man found themselves behind bars.

York had to be certain that he did not underestimate him. He had already done so one and the result was Ironside's entire police force sitting on his doorstep. How did he do it? A man who was walking on the cuffs of his pants was all Ironside needed to figure out the man York had sent to his office was an imposter. How many detectives would have suspected a man who obviously knew what he was doing, of being an imposter? The man was brilliant and York could not afford to underestimate him again, not even for a minute. If he did, he would never get out of this country.

The United States had been his most lucrative country. He had made more money in this country than any other. Thanks to Ironside, he would never be able to step foot on American soil again. Not even the CIA or the FBI had been able to find out who he was. One man had destroyed his ability to operate here.

He hated Ironside. The sight of him made him want to put a bullet in his head. He had to resist the temptation to do so. Ironside was worth another five million dollars when he turned him over to the Iranians. Although, he would not be around to watch Ironside's fate, he knew what it was going to be. He would have to be satisfied knowing the man got what he deserved and that he was the one who brought it about. The only thing that would have been more satisfying is if he could have be the one to kill him. It was too late for that now. The deal had been made and he would keep his end of the bargain.

The crown prince sat with his arm around Eve Whitfield. It seemed to him that Chief Ironside had grossly underestimated this man. Even if the man kept his word and released him when the money had arrived, he planned to hold Eve Whitfield. That was unacceptable to the crown prince. He had made a pact with himself to protect her. He could not do that if he was not with her. Yet, it was clear Ironside wanted him to leave as soon as the money had arrived. He did not know how he was going to accomplish it but he was not leaving Eve behind. Either she left this house with him or he stayed with her.

Eve did not understand what was going on. This was not what the chief had planned at all. What was he doing here? He walked into a trap on purpose. It was bad enough she had to worry about Miguel but now another person she loved was in danger. She had to protect him. How could she successfully protect him and Miguel with no weapon against two men who were armed? The chief had something up his sleeve, but what? She looked over at her boss. What was he up to? Then Eve noticed that his right leg was slightly elevated above his left one. It was barely noticeable. He was armed! It was a trick that he had used successfully before. He was just waiting for the opportunity to do so.

Eve had to help him. She knew that York had not taken his eyes off her boss since he had gotten here. He was obviously worried about what Ironside was capable of … and rightly so. Eve knew the chief had gotten himself out of many a dangerous situation by using his wit rather than his brawn. She would have to keep an eye on him and be prepared to assist him. That is what he would be expecting.

The phone rang. Phillip York kept his gun pointed at Ironside. His eyes never left him as he stepped over to the phone. "Tell me what I want to hear, Lieutenant."

"The money is here. The state department has provided it. The Air Force jet is landing as we speak," Reese told York.

"Very good, Lieutenant. You have just kept your friends alive. Send someone in with the money. And, Lieutenant, don't do anything stupid. If you do, you are going to be minus a boss. Do you understand?"

"I understand," Carl said. Oh, how he would like to take this guy apart himself. "It is on its way in now."

"You have a very efficient police force, Chief." York told him.

Ironside said nothing. He did not change his expression. He just stared at York.

"Cat got your tongue?" York said with a grin. Still Ironside remained silent.

The doorbell rang. York looked at Mario. "Watch those two. If they even blink, shoot them." He turned to Ironside. "You come with me, Chief."

Ironside wheeled ahead of York to the front door. When he arrived at the door, he grabbed the handle and opened it. He wheeled backwards to give the messenger room to enter. Carl Reese came in the door carrying a suitcase. He glanced down at Ironside and looked back up at York.

"Welcome Lieutenant. Take the suit case down the hall, first door on the left."

Carl did as he was told. Ironside followed him in. York placed his gun barrel at the base of Ironside skull as a reminder to Reese not to try anything. When they got back into the office, Carl set the suitcase down on the desk. "Open it," York said, still holding his gun to Ironside's head.

Carl did as he was instructed. When he opened the suitcase, it was full of money, all hundred-dollar bills. "Such a beautiful sight," York said. "Did you see what you wanted to see Lieutenant Reese?"

"What?" Reese said.

"You are Lt. Reese? You came in to access the situation yourself, didn't you? Well, now you know. Let me be very clear. I will not hesitate to kill your boss if you try anything at all. No sharp shooters. I want you to see something, Lieutenant. Come here." Reese walked over to York. I have the trigger on this gun rigged. If my finger lets up the pressure, it will fire. I will have the gun pointed at Ironside's head. So if you were thinking about placing sharp shooters out there to shoot me, you had better think again. If you kill me and the pressure is lessened, Ironside dies. Do you understand, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, I understand," Carl growled. He felt helpless. He had hoped to find a way to help the chief while he was in here but he now realized it was out of the question. How were they going to stop York from taking Ironside and Eve out of the country?

"Now, take the prince and get out."

The crown prince looked look up. "I am not leaving. I will not leave Eve behind."

"You will do as you are told," York said.

"York, let Eve go with him," Ironside suggested. "You will still have me."

"No!" He shouted. You will be far more cooperative if her life is in danger. Now get out Your Highness."

"No! I am not leaving!" He shouted.

"Lieutenant, I suggest you get the prince out of here before I shoot him."

Reese walked over to the crown prince who tried to fight him off. He overpowered him and put handcuffs on him. With the crown prince complaining and yelling at him, Reese shoved him toward the door. He looked back at Eve and Chief Ironside. "Later, Chief."

Ironside nodded. Carl forced the crown prince out of the house.

"Now for the next stage. We are leaving for the airport, Chief. Officer Whitfield, you will be driving the van. Mario, you will cover Officer Whitfield. If she doesn't do exactly as she is told, shoot her. I will watch Ironside. You have behaved yourself so far, Ironside. I suggest it continue if you want this young lady to live."

"Eve, you do exactly as you are told to do," Ironside ordered his officer.

Eve wheeled Chief Ironside out of the house. She could not figure out what the chief was waiting for. If they got aboard that plane, they were both dead. Why did he just order her to do exactly what she was told to do? He often met the opposite. You had to know how to read the chief. His eyes told her he meant it. She was not to try anything. She just did not understand.

The ride to the airport was done in silence. When they arrived, York immediately spotted the Air Force jet plane. Without any problems, they boarded the plane. He began to laugh. Shortly, they would be in the air and Ironside was finished. He had outsmarted the famous Robert T. Ironside.


	15. Chapter 15

Return of the Crown Prince

Chapter 15

15.1

Lt. Reese pulled his car into San Francisco International Airport. He headed directly to the runway the Air Force plane occupied. As he neared, a police car flagged him down. "Oh, I am sorry, Lieutenant. I did not know it was you. Sgt. Brown is waiting at that hangar over there." The officer pointed in the direction to Reese's left.

"Thanks, Hank," Reese said. He rolled up the window and stepped on the gas. Reese drove directly in front of the plane and headed in the direction of the hangar. Upon arrival, he parked his car, got out and walked to the door of the hangar. He entered to what appeared to be a deserted hangar. "Ed!" He called out. "Ed, where the hell are you?"

Sgt. Ed Brown came out of a room in the hangar and approached the lieutenant. "You can't let that plane take off," Reese said excitedly.

"Carl, calm down. Everything is going as planned," Ironside's man claimed.

"As planned! You have to kidding!"

Sgt. Brown lowered his voice in an attempt to calm Lt. Reese. "Carl, everything is not as it seems. Just calm down. The chief had this all planned out. We did not get a chance to tell you about it. He told me to brief you as soon as possible."

A man came out of the same room that Ed Brown had exited only moments before. "Sergeant, Philip York is requesting clearance to take off. I was instructed that you were the only one that can do that."

"Yes, tell them there are a couple planes scheduled to take off first and he will be given clearance shortly."

"Yes, sir." The man retreated to the room from which he came.

"Ed! What the hell is the matter with you? If you let them take off, the chief is as good as dead. You can't do that. Don't make me pull rank on you. That plane is not leaving this airport. Now start thinking of a rescue plan that will get the chief and Eve out of there alive."

Ed shook his head. There before him stood one of the finest detectives in the San Francisco police department but sometimes his Italian ancestry got in the way. He could on occasion, such as now, get a bit hotheaded. "Carl, follow me. It is time you know just exactly what is going on."

"It's about damn time," Carl said as he followed Ed toward the room.

Ed opened the door and motioned for Carl to step inside. He looked around the room in amazement. The room was not very big but it looked like the control tower of an airport. "What is all this?" Carl asked.

"For the next eighteen hours it is the control tower from here all the way to Iran," Ed answered. "Come take a look and I will explain."

15.2

Ironside was wheeled into the plane by Officer Eve Whitfield. He knew his officer was worried more about him then for herself. He had absolutely no opportunity to tell her about the change in their plans. He and Artie agreed no one but Ed Brown would be told at least as far as the police department was concerned. Ed would in turn tell Carl Reese so that he could assist him. Ironside had to admit to himself that that was not the only reason. Carl outranked Ed. He could easily invoke that rank and take over. Not being privy to what they had planned that would be disastrous. For that reason, he and Artie decided he would be brought into their confidence and be told as soon as Eve and he were brought to the airport. Carl, without a doubt, would follow them there.

The detective was confident Ed would follow all of his instructions. Artie was there to assist him. Carl would be able to assist him in protecting Eve and him when the time came. Now his immediate problem was Eve. Ironside knew Eve felt a special affection for him and he returned it. She would be looking for some way to turn the tide in their favor ... a way to protect him. He hoped he had made it clear she was to do nothing. Eve was even better than Ed was at reading his expressions, eyes and intentions. Ironside believed he saw a hint of acceptance in her eyes.

"Make yourself comfortable, Chief," York said smugly. "We have a long flight ahead of us." He watched Ironside in amusement. "Why the long face, Chief? Someone had to beat you sooner or later. I just outwitted you. If it is any consolation, it wasn't easy. You have been … how would the crown prince put it … most worthy." He laughed.

Eve had an overwhelming desire to slug York in the face but she knew she had to control it. She kept watching Ironside for signs of what he had planned. If he had anything planned, it was a mystery. He had on his poker face. When the chief didn't want anyone to know what he was thinking, he was a master at controlling his facial expressions. Eve had over the years in working for him; learned to catch that slight change that no one that did not know him would spot in a million years. In fact, most people that did know him could not read him. York was not getting under his skin. It was not just a poker face; the chief did not seem all that worried or upset over their current predicament. She got up and walked toward him to sit close to him.

"Where do you think you are going?" York shouted.

"I was just going to sit with Chief Ironside," Eve answered.

"I don't want you anywhere near him, so get back where you were. He will think twice about trying anything if he cannot protect you. Now move!" His words had the necessary result as Eve returned to the seat she had previously occupied.

"Mario!"

"Yes, Mr. York," Mario called out.

"Get over here. We have been up all day and we have an eighteen-hour flight. I will take the first watch. You go to the back and get some sleep." He reached into the duffle bag and took out an alarm clock. Set this for eight hours. I do not want you back here until this goes off … not one minute before. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand. " Mario took the clock and headed for the front of the plane.

The cockpit door was open. The pilot turned his head to toward them and said, "We have been given clearance to take off. Everyone please take a seat and fasten your seat belts. Chief Ironside, we have a specially equipped seat belt for you, just the other side of this door. Remove the sides of your wheelchair and put the seat belt around it. It will hold you in place but make sure you lock the wheels."

Ironside wheeled over to the far side of the door and strapped in. Eve kept watching him. She could not believe he was going to allow this plane to take off. She had to do something. If they got into the air, there would be no chance of a rescue from the police department. Eve knew this man inside out. He would not have just walked in here unprepared. He had something up his sleeve but why had he not made his move?

The former chief of detectives could feel York's eyes on him. They never left him. At least the man respected his ability to get out of dangerous situation. As long as he watched him so closely there was no opportunity to draw the gun that remained under his right leg. If he could end this now, he certainly would but he was willing to wait the eighteen hours if it became necessary. He only hoped that Eve did not try to be a heroine. He knew his policewoman would instinctively try to protect him. He hoped she had enough trust in him to do absolutely nothing.

The plane began to taxi. After a couple minutes, Ironside could feel it making a turn to the right. Up on the screen above him he could see the cockpit. It showed the runway in front of them. One plane was in front of theirs. The Air Force plane came to a halt and waited. The plane in front of them began picking up speed. It wasn't long and they could see it in the air on the screen. They were next.

The pilot started to accelerate the speed of the plane. The vibration could be felt. They raced down the runway and soon they could feel the plane rise into the air. Ironside showed no emotion. His specially made belt pulled against his body while his wheel chair, despite the lock wheels, rolled slightly forward.

York watched Ironside. Was that defeat he saw in his eyes? The detective had to know that the takeoff meant his imminent death. The Brit smiled. Oh, how satisfying it was to beat the man who was lauded as this century's Sherlock Holmes.

15.3

"You mean we can watch everything that goes on in that plane," Carl said astonished.

"Yes. That is exactly what we can do," Ed said.

Carl looked over at Mark who was monitoring one of the screens. If Mark and Ed weren't that worried then he supposed he should not be either. Yet, he was. He would feel a lot better when the chief and Eve came out of that plane unharmed.

"Ed." Mark called out.

Sgt. Brown walked over to Mark, bent down and looked into Mark's monitor. "What is it, Mark?"

"I have been watching York. He has not taken his eyes off the chief since they got on that plane. He won't make a move until he is sure he can go for that gun without endangering Eve or himself."

"I know. I have been watching him also. The chief will wait the entire eighteen hours if he has to. You had better get comfortable. We could be here for a long time."

The door opened, the crown prince rushed into the room. "Why have I been kept in the dark about this operation? No one told me the plan had been changed. If you have endangered Eve …"

"Relax your highness. There is less chance of anyone getting hurt with this plan then the previous one," Artie Hinson said. "If there is one thing I have learned about Chief Ironside, it is that the man knows his profession. He's the best at what he does and I have had the pleasure of seeing it up close."

"Did you talk to the commanding officer at the base?" Ed asked.

"I did. When the pilot _lands_the plane, it will be met by Iranians. They are on their way as we speak."

"Iranians? Please don't tell me that you are going to trust Eve's safety to Iranians? Why they are nothing but terrorists," the crown prince said. "This is most disturbing."

"That is what I thought as well," Carl said. "But after Ed told me what has been set up, I could almost crawl up on a cot and sleep like a baby … almost."

"I do not understand. You Americans are a most confusing lot."

"Ed, I think you should bring His Highness up to date," Mark suggested.

"Yes, that would be nice. I am upset that you took me away from Eve. She has no one to protect her."

Mark turned around sharply. "Your Highness, she has the chief. Don't let that wheelchair fool you. Chief Ironside is a very resourceful man. He will protect Eve … they will protect each another."

"I hope you people know what you are doing," the crown prince said. "If anything happens to Eve … "

"Or Chief Ironside," Mark added. "I am sure you are just as worried about him."

"Yes … of course." The crown prince turned away from them.

"If you will step over here, Your Highness, I will show and tell you what the chief has planned. Please keep in mind, this operation was approved by the president of the United States, himself."

15.4

Eve had drifted off to sleep. Ironside was bone tired but he could not allow himself that luxury. At least if she was sleeping, he did not have to be concerned about her trying to end their crisis. He looked over at Mario who had taken York's place as their captor after many hours of sleep. Obviously, York had instructed him well. He had not looked away from Ironside since he took over. Even if he did, he could not take the chance of pulling out his service revolver. York would hear the shot and come out. Ironside feared the first thing he would do is shoot Eve. He simply could not take that chance. Furthermore, it would be next to impossible to maneuver his wheelchair in this plane. All he could do was sit here and wait. Wait for the end of the flight.

Severel more hours went by without incident. Over the loud speaker, the pilot's voice blared, "Mr. York, as you requested there is a fuel plane ready to refuel us in mid-air."

York came to the front of the plane and looked out the window. There was indeed a fuel plane on the left side of the plane. "Alright, go ahead and connect with him."

He walked into the cockpit and started checking their position. The pilot was right on course. He went back to his prisoners. Still Ironside just sat there doing nothing. Something was drastically wrong. This was not a man who just gave up or gave in. He used his wits to outsmart people. Why had he not made a move? Why was he just sitting there … not saying a word as if he had come to terms with his fate. He walked over to him. He looked down at the famous detective as he looked back at him. "What are you up to, Ironside?"

"Just what is it that you expect me to do?" Ironside said never changing his expression.

"You are not a man to give up."

"Again, what is it you expect me to do?"

"You are up to something. You have something up your sleeve. What is it?"

"You have an over active imagination, Mr. York," Ironside said dismissing him like a child.

"Just remember one thing, Chief. Your policewoman will be the first to die. She will not get a second chance. You try anything, anything at all … I will kill her. Do you understand?"

"You have been singing that tune ever since we left San Francisco, York. It has gotten old. What's the matter? Is your confidence waning?" Ironside growled.

York laughed. "I think you better take another look at the situation. You are the one in trouble … not me."

"I am not the one with sweaty palms. Why are you so nervous?"

"I am not nervous. I simply don't trust you."

"If I makes you feel any better, I don't trust you either," Ironside snarled. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Eve. She was staring intently at Mario who was paying no attention to her. He was busy watching the scene between York and himself. Eve was inching her way closer to Mario. Ironside could not allow her to take the chance. He was sure York would make good on his promise. "Eve, whatever it is you are planning to do … don't. Sit back down."

York twirled around to look at Eve. Anger began to surface. "Do as you are told" He pointed a gun at Ironside. "I would prefer to turn him over to the Iranians but if you try anything or even look like you might, I will kill him. Now sit down or your boss is dead."

Eve backed up and took the same seat she had been in. Ironside breathed a sigh of relief. When York turned to Mario, he caught Eve's eye. The look he gave her had its desired effect.

York turned to Mario. "You fool! You are supposed to be watching her when I am in the cabin. If I am forced to kill either one of them, you will die as well. I suggest you keep your mind on your job."

15.5

"No Eve!" Ed shouted. He watched as Eve moved closer to the man working with York. Ed was relieved when he heard the chief tell her to back off. He looked over at Mark who ran a hand down his face. Mark gave Ed a look that told him he was just as relieved as he was that the chief stopped her.

"How much time do we have left?" Artie asked.

"About an hour," Carl said. "They are scheduled to land in an hour."

"Is everything ready, Ed?" Artie asked.

"Yes. What about the military?"

"They are in place. They will be there when the doors are open."

"Then it is time we make final preparations," Carl suggested.

Ed nodded. He turned back to Artie. "You are sure I can get inside without being detected?"

"Yes, Captain Devlin made sure the storage section was left unlocked," Artie answered.

"Alright, let's move. Everyone get this straight. The chief and Eve are to be protected. If they are endangered, those involved are to shoot to kill."

15.6

"Mr. York, we are entering Iranian airspace. The clearance to land has been given," the pilot shouted.

"Then land," York said. He turned and looked at Ironside. He could have been going to a picnic with that expression on his face …, which was one of disinterest.

"They are ordering us to the last hangar on the right," the pilot said.

"Follow their instructions," York ordered.

"I expect you to keep your word, Mr. York. Eve is to go back to the United States with on this plane with the pilot," Ironside said.

"I will keep my word. You are a puzzle to me. I was sure you would fight back but you have rolled over like a submissive puppy. I don't understand you?"

"For the third time … what would you have me do?" Ironside looked at him with steely blue eyes.

"I don't know, Chief. I just expected you to try something."

"Chief," Eve said with tears in her eyes. She ran to him, bent down and he took her into his arms.

"I am going to be fine, Eve," he said.

She looked into his eyes and realized he had the situation under control. She did not know what or how but she knew he was about to spring his plan.

"This is so touching but it is time your boss meet his new friends."

15.7

Ed reached up and grabbed the handle. He twisted it and opened the door. Brown pulled his lanky body up into the opening. Once inside, he drew his service revolver and began moving forward.

15.8

"Alright chaps, it is time to introduce Chief Ironside to his new home," York chuckled. "Miss Whitfield, you are to stay here. I must say it was nice having you along. You gave me something to look at. Mario, you assist Chief Ironside out of the plane."

Mario stepped behind Ironside's wheelchair and pushed him toward the back of the plane. They were to leave the plane the same way they had entered, through the cargo entrance. Mario controlled Ironside's chair on the downward ramp with difficulty. The chief attempted to slow his downward movement and succeeded with Mario using his strength to hold the chair back. When they reached the bottom of the ramp, they were met by Iranian soldiers.

York stepped out and started speaking to them in their language. When the conversation was done, he turned to Ironside and said, "This is where you get off Chief. I hope you enjoy Iranian hospitality."

An Iranian soldier stepped in behind Ironside's wheelchair and wheeled him away from York and Mario.

15.9

Ed watched as a man he did not know along with York and Chief Ironside passed his hiding place. He saw the look in Ironside's eye as he went by. The chief knew he was there. It was a look of acknowledgement.

Ed waited until they were busy navigating the downward slope of the ramp. He went into the cabin of the plane. The shock on Eve's face was almost amusing. He put his finger to his lips and walked quickly to her. "I will explain later. You never left this hangar. Brown reached into his suit coat pocket and pulled out another police revolver. He handed it to Eve. He then motioned for her to follow him.

The two detectives made their way back through the plane. When they arrived at the ramp, they concealed themselves on each side of the cargo door.

15.10

York stopped. He looked around. This hangar was familiar. However, it couldn't be. He had never been here before. Why did he have such an uneasy feeling? He looked around again. At the back of the hanger, in the corner stood a flag. "Oh my god," he whispered as he looked at the stars and stripes. York walked forward and spoke to the Iranian soldiers. He told them he wanted his five million dollars before they could have Ironside. He walk behind the detective and pulled his chair back, closer to him.

The Iranian soldiers told him they had the money. A brief case was brought forward and handed to him. "You double crossed me, Ironside," he whispered.

"No, I just played your game of poker, only I played it better." Ironside eased his hand under his right leg and wrapped it around the gun. He used his other hand to turn the wheel chair around as he pulled out his gun. "You are under arrest, Mr. York."

"And you are dead, Ironside." He reached for his gun and pulled it half way out of his belt but it never got any further.

Ironside aimed and fired. York dropped to the ground face first. It was then that he noticed York had two bloodstains on his back that were getting bigger. He looked up and saw Ed and Eve at the top of the ramp with guns drawn. He checked to his left. Mario was on his back with another officer who had him held at bay by the throat. Ironside smiled and shouted, "Otto, flack." The German Shepherd backed off and ran to his master. Carl Reese picked up the gun that Otto had dislodged from Mario. He pulked the man to his feet, cuffed him and read him his rights.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Robert T. Ironside!" Eve said angrily.

Ironside grinned that boyish grin with dimples that ran down both sides of his face. "What's the matter, Eve? Didn't you enjoy the flight?"

"But how? The instruments indicated we were in Iran," She said completely confused.

"I'll let Artie explain that after we get the twenty million dollars out of that plane. I promised the president it would be returned … every penny of it," he said, lowering his chin and raising his eyebrows. There was a twinkle in his deep blue eyes.

_Epilogue to follow_

(With an explanation of how the Ironman on wheels pulled it off)


	16. Chapter 16

Return of the Crown Prince

Chapter 16

Epilogue

16.1

President James Whitmore drummed his fingers on the desk while staring at the phone. Why hadn't his chief of staff called? The intercom buzzed. Whitmore grabbed the phone. "Yes, Delores."

"Artie Hinson is on the phone, Mr. President," she told him.

"Put him through," the president said. His secretary did so immediately.

"Hello, Mr. President. It is over, sir. Chef Ironside shot Phillip York. He is dead, sir."

"Did he name his accomplice here in Washington?"

"I will give the chief the honor of telling you sir." Hinson said.

"Mr. President, this is Bob Ironside."

"Bob, it is good to hear from you. I take it you have wrapped this case up. Is everyone alright?"

"We are all fine …except for Phillip York."

"Did York tell you who his Washington connection is?"

"No. It is a bit hard to reveal names with a bullet in your chest and two in your back. My staff got a bit carried away."

Ed looked at Eve who raised her eyebrow. "His life was in danger and he says we got carried away." He rolled his eyes, shook his head and smiled.

"I guess he thinks we should have waited to see if he got shot or not," Eve said.

Ironside patted the top of Otto's head. The Shepherd thumped his tail on the floor. "We had York's place searched. We found a very large off shore bank account. There were several transfers into the account. I'll bet you can guess where the money was transferred from?"

"Would I be too far off if I said it came from this side of the country?" Whitmore asked knowing the answer to come.

"You would be right on," Ironside answered.

"And were you able to find out who owned the account that the money was transferred from?" The president asked.

"A young man who works for you. He would have had access to the Pentagon's computers in order to change the picture on the man than put those chips in Eve and the crown prince." Ironside paused long enough for the president to become impatient.

"To quote a close friend of mine… are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?" Whitmore said. It brought smiles from Ed, Eve and Mark.

"I have turned over the information to Artie. He has forwarded it to the justice department. I am sure they will arrest your national security advisor anytime now," Ironside told him.

"Jamie Morgan. My god, Bob, I can't believe it." President Whitmore was quiet for a moment. The man had it all. He could have had a cabinet position after I am re-elected. I just don't understand it."

"You of all people must know by now that power corrupts. Look at everything you have been through since you became president. How many people did we take down for framing you for murder? Not all of those politicians and the others in positions of power could resist trying to steal the ultimate power. You didn't see it because you are the rare politician… the incorruptible politician."

Whitmore chuckled. "I am glad I have lived up to your expectations. Does that mean I will get your vote in the next presidential election?"

Ironside laughed. "The devil you know is better than the devil you don't."

"Thanks a lot, Bob. Here I thought you would vote for me because you thought I was a good president."

"Everyone has their own idea of what a good president is. I figure with you, I don't have to worry about you stealing the country blind."

"Well you are not going to get my vote, Mr. President, if you don't stop dragging Bob into Washington's affairs," Barbara Jones spoke up.

"Barbara, is that you? I have news for you. I am going to drag both of you to Washington for a state dinner. I figure we should have the crown prince and his father for the next one. You and Bob will be on the guest list and I won't take no for an answer."

"We will accept as long as you promise there will be no more cloak and dagger," Barbara said with a laugh."

"I promise, Barbara," the president said.

"You heard him, Bob. He promised," Barbara said with a smile.

"So what?" Ironside said. "When was the last time a politician told the truth?"

"Bob!" Barbara scolded him.

Whitmore just laughed heartily. "That's okay, Barbara …as long as I have his vote. By the way did you get all of the money back?"

"All but one million. Thank for the island in the Fiji's," Ironside said with a grin.

"I suppose you will want me to keep the justice department off your back too?" Whitmore laughed. "Now tell me how did everything go with the prototype?"

Ed interrupted just as Ironside was about to answer. "It went just fine. It was amazing what that thing could do. It was a terrific idea. I …"

"You talk too much," Ironside barked.

Whitmore laughed again. "Sorry, Ed. I tried to lure him here to Washington but he would have no part of it."

"That's alright Mr. President. It is a good thing you did not convince him. After he finished cleaning house, we would not have anyone left to run the government," Ed deadpanned.

After the laughter died down, Commissioner Randall said, "Mr. President, now that Chief Ironside has solved Washington's problems, I trust he can get back to cleaning up San Francisco. The crime rate goes up when he is out of commission."

"Yes, Commissioner, you can have him back. Send my chief of staff home on the next available flight. This place is chaos without him."

"Will do, Mr. President," Randall said with a smile.

"Is the crown prince there?" Whitmore asked.

"Yes, Mr. President. I am here," the prince answered.

"I want to apologize for the trouble that was caused with your father over the phony engagement. The state department will issue an official apology."

"I wouldn't hear of it, sir. In fact, I hope to make it a real engagement if Eve will have me."

Ironside turned his head quickly toward Eve to gage her reaction. She must have been picking up tips from him with the poker face she displayed. No one could have been able to tell what she was thinking …except the chief. It was the hardly recognizable rise of her right eyebrow. Ironside knew exactly what her answer would be.

"In that case, I hope you enjoy the rest of your stay in the United States. You are more than welcome to come to the White House if you would like," Whitmore said.

"Thank you, Mr. President but I should return as soon as possible. I will be flying home tomorrow.

"Have a pleasant trip home and thank you for your help in stopping these kidnappings. Please consider coming back as my guest of honor at a state dinner."

"It would be most enjoyable and an honor, Mr. President."

"Alright then. Bob, I thank you and your staff for a job well done. You will be the subject of the national news as you and your people are getting the credit for breaking up the diplomatic kidnappings. I cannot thank you enough …even if your methods are unorthodox. Your country is in your debt …but that doesn't mean we will be serving chili at the state dinner." Laughter sounded around the room. "Goodbye, Bob and thanks again."

Ironside hung up the phone. "Well, are we going to have dinner around here?"

Mark looked at his watch. "At this hour?"

"They did not serve dinner on board the flight," Ironside said gruffly.

"Speaking of the flight, Chief, would you mind explaining how what felt and looked like a real flight, never even got off the ground?" Eve asked.

"I think I can help you out there, Eve," Artie said. "We had originally planned to track you and the crown prince to York and then move in to rescue the two of you and capture York. The chief got cold feet about the plan. He did not like the risk to the two of you."

"It was then I remember reading about a new prototype the Air Force had. It was an exact replica of a plane. You would not know from looking at it that it was just a simulator …a very sophisticated simulator. They started with this prototype. They now have one for fighter jets but this prototype was done with a much larger plane. The windows of the plane are actually a video that is projected from the control room. In this case we projected the surrounding airport and hangar so if York looked out the window he would see the plane taxing out of the hangar and finally taking off," Ironside said.

"The cockpit is the exact duplicate of that of the real thing. But the windows are, again, a video projection controlled by the tower," Artie said. "As far as the takeoff and the landing, well the prototype is capable of simulating it in such a way, if a person did not realize he was in a simulator; they would not be able to tell the difference. It has the capability of the exact angles a plane creates in a takeoff or landing. While simulating being in the air, its passengers would hear the engines, even sees them out the window, if they were positioned over them."

"The prototype is capable of providing the swaying a plane does as it changes directions. It even can make your ears pop as it signals a change in altitude. In other words, children," Ironside continued, "it can do absolutely anything the real thing can do … as long as there is a pilot is in the cockpit flying the simulator. The control tower, which we had set up at the hangar, sent out all the visuals that were necessary to convince York that he was actually being flown to Iran. While the simulated flight to Iran was taking place, we brought in American soldiers of Iranian decent to pose as the Iranians I was supposed to be turned over to. The object was to get York out of the plane and into the open so that we would have him surrounded."

"What happened Chief? How did York know something was wrong?" Mark asked.

"A mistake was made," said Carl. "At the back of the hangar was an American flag in a stand that everyone forgot to remove. York saw the flag and knew instantly he was not in Iran. He tried to take revenge on the chief but he was ready for him. Then Ed and Eve decide to fill him full of holes from inside the simulator." Everyone laughed.

"That is why you did not want me to do anything," Eve surmised. "You already knew we would not leave the hangar." Eve looked at Ironside.

"And by the way, Officer Whitfield, you almost disobeyed my order," Ironside said with a serious look.

"I could not figure out why you did not make a move. I couldn't believe you would allow that plane to take off. Anyway, I am sorry, Chief. I knew you did not want me to do anything but I could not let anything happen to you either."

"Eve, you have to trust me," Ironside said.

"I do trust you, Chief. But I also care about you."

"A good police officer uses her wits, not her emotions," Ironside lectured.

"Yes, sir."

"Mark, how about something to eat," Ironside shouted.

"Okay, chief. Sandwiches and soda coming up."

"Thank you, Chief Ironside but I would like to take Eve to dinner if that is alright with her," the crown prince told Ironside.

"Yes, Miguel, I would love to." Eve and the crown prince left the office while everyone looked on.

"It appears you may lose an officer, Bob," Randall said after the door closed.

"If I do, it will be the best thing that ever happened to that young man," Ironside said. "Mark! Where are those sandwiches?"

16.2

The Lighthouse was unusually quiet but then it was extremely late. The owner had agreed to keep the kitchen open so that Eve and Miguel could have dinner. Eve always enjoyed a steak dinner but tonight she was only picking at her food. It remained largely untouched.

Miguel watched his dinner companion. He wondered what was bothering her. Was she concerned about how she would turn down his marriage proposal or was she going to accept and was sad about leaving her native country behind? "You have hardly touched your dinner, Eve. Is there something wrong with it?"

'What? Oh, no," she smiled. "It is fine. I guess I am not very hungry."

Miguel watched her. He only wished he could read her better or did he? "Eve, I know how hard it would be to leave your family, your work, and your friends but I must ask you to do so. I have fallen in love with you and want very much for us to be together. Please say you will marry me and return to my country with me."

"It is complicated, Miguel. You are asking me to give up the only way of life I have ever known."

Eve's head was down. Tears glistened in her eyes. The crown prince placed his index finger under her chin and lifted her head so that her eyes met his. "Too complicated to resolve?"

"I …don't know what to say. I love my family. I love Ed, Mark and especially the chief. I don't know how I could leave them all behind. Then there is my work. It is important to me, Miguel. The chief …he is in a wheelchair. He needs taking care of."

"From what I have observed, your chief is most capable of taking care of himself. That is not it, is it? You do not feel the same as I?"

Eve looked at Miguel. "Yes, Miguel, I do feel the same as you and if you were an American from San Francisco, I would not hesitate. However, you are not. You are from a country that is many years behind mine in the way women are treated."

"You could help me change that," he said softly.

"It would not be right for me to walk into your country and tell your people how they should live."

"But you agree it is wrong to treat women as second rate citizens, yes?"

"Of course I agree. It just would not be right for an American to judge your peoples' customs. It is up to your people to change it, not me."

"Then it is our way of life that stands between you and me?"

"No, Miguel. I love this country. I am proud to be an American and live in the greatest country in the world. I am not sure I want to give that up."

"No even for me?" The crown prince asked.

"It is not just about you. It is about us. Could we be happy if I was constantly regretting my decision to leave behind everything I have ever known?"

"I would do everything to make you happy, Eve."

"I know that, Miguel. I am not questioning that even for a second." She looked directly into his eyes and asked, "Could you renounce your heritage, leave your country, your people, your family and join me here in the United States?"

The crown prince dropped his eyes from her. "I have responsibilities to my people and my family. I am royalty and I am expected to someday take my place as king."

"You mean you couldn't do it, could you?"

"It would not be right of me. It would be selfish of me."

"Then you must understand what I am going through. I am not royalty but I have responsibilities to Chief Ironside, to Ed and Mark. We are part of a very successful team that protects the innocent in San Francisco. I cannot just walk away from the chief. You cannot possibly understand what they and my work mean to me."

Miguel smiled. "Yes, I can." He was quiet for a moment and then said, "Then we have arrived at an impasse, no?"

Eve returned the smile. "Yes, we have."

"An impasse with no solution?" Miguel asked.

"If there is a solution, then it has escaped me."

He looked away from her. "I don't know what else to say."

"There is nothing else to say, Miguel. Let's just enjoy each other's company for the rest of the time we have together."

"Yes, we will do that." He again looked at Eve. "I love you, Eve Whitfield. Part of me always will. I will never forget you."

"I will never forget you either, Miguel, or the love we have shared. The crown prince leaned in and kissed her with a passion she would never forget.

16.3

"Alright, you have emptied two bottles of my best bourbon and eaten every sandwich in the office. I would appreciate it if you would all get out of here and let me get some sleep," Ironside grumbled.

The door to the office opened and Eve came down the ramp. Ironside looked into her face. He instantly knew that she needed him. Everyone else seemed to sense that she wanted to talk to the chief.

"Okay, Chief. After the last forty eight hours we have put in, you should let us come in at eleven tomorrow," Ed suggested.

"Nine o'clock sharp, Sergeant," Ironside clamored.

"You really didn't think the chief was going to give anyone any time off, did you?" Carl grinned. 'Can you drop me off, Ed?" Ed nodded and the two detectives left the office.

Commissioner Randall got up. "Good job, Bob. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Artie, can I drop you off?"

"Yes, that would be great." He walked over to Ironside and shook hands. "Thanks for all you have done Chief."

"Dennis, would you mind dropping me at home as well," Barbara asked.

"Of course not. It would be my pleasure …that is as long as Bob trust me."

"I trust Barbara. I don't trust you," Ironside said raising his eyebrows. Barbara laughed, kissed him goodbye and left with Randall and Hinson.

"Mark, you can clean this up in the morning," Ironside told his aide in dismissal. Mark took that hint, went into his room and shut the door.

Ironside looked at his pretty police detective. He took hold of her hand and pulled it around his neck. Eve wrapped the other one around the other side of his neck and laid her head against his. "He proposed to you, didn't he?"

"Yes," she answered.

"And?"

"You are best detective in this country. I think you already know the answer to that question, Chief."

"Suppose you tell me anyway."

"I said no."

"Why?"

"What do you mean …why?"

Ironside kissed her hand. "You love him, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you say no?"

"You know why. I cannot leave you …, Ed, and Mark. We're a team."

"Eve, you know how important you are to the team but more importantly you know how important you are to me. It would hurt to lose you. I won't pretend otherwise. But if you love him and you turned him down because of me, don't. Your happiness is the most important thing to me." Ironside drew her closer to him.

The tears formed in her eyes and Ironside could hear the shakiness in her voice when she spoke. "It is not only you, and Ed and Mark. It is my parents and I love what I do here. I am a part of something important. If I married Miguel, I am afraid I would lose my identity. I am an American woman with the rights of an American woman. How could I possibly go with him to a country that treats women like second-rate citizens? How long would it be before I began to resent my decision and worse, Miguel? He doesn't deserve that, Chief. He deserves much better than that. He's loving, and kind and caring. I can't do that to him."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Ironside asked quietly.

"No, it is not what I want. I want the fairy tale but I can't have it. I have to weigh both sides. On one side, I would have Miguel, but I would be living in a country where I would be prevented from being myself. On the other side, I would not have Miguel, but I have my family. I have my work and yes, I have you …Robert Ironside. What better friend could I have? And I have Mark and Ed. I have our team and the important work we do. I have my country, the greatest in the world that allows me to be anything I want to be. I cannot give that up, Chief. I cannot give up being a policewoman and I won't give up my job working for you. It is too important to me. You are too important to me. I love Miguel but it would never work. I know that and he knows that."

"Than what is the problem?" Ironside asked her still holding her tightly.

Eve broke down in tears. Ironside took her hand, guided her from behind his wheelchair, and pulled her into his lap. "It hurts, Chief."

He wrapped his arms around her, tucked her chin under his, and said something he had once told her before. "If it didn't you would not be worth a damn." As he soothed her, he said, "If we go through life and never feel hurt than we have never loved, never cared and never followed our convictions. You hurt because you have loved and you have cared and you have always followed your convictions. So this relationship was not compatible. That does not mean the next one will not be. You treasure what you had and you move on."

"You mean tomorrow is another day to hurt?" Eve said through her tears.

"No… to follow your convictions … to love … to care so that you will be worth a damn."

"Am I worth a damn, Chief?"

"To me you are, Officer Whitfield." Ironside said as he kissed her forehead.

The End.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ironside characters. They were created by Collier Young. The rest of the characters were created in my mind to tell the story.

The next adventure is already creating itself in my mind

Kaleen1212


End file.
